Yours Truly, Your Three
by BabyBritt
Summary: Its been about 5 years that Clary Fray has hidden a secret from the world, one person in particular. Time is running out and she is about to embark on a road she's been avoiding. Her 4 year old twins, Sophia and JJ are the center of the mess and the identity of their famous father, which doesn't know of their existence, is being revealed, this may alter all their lives forever.
1. Act One-Chapter One

Chapter One

 **I never thought a day would come where I would be writing and publishing a story on this website, I have been here for a hot second as a reader for many years now, wow I'm getting old fast. For some strange reason, this story idea popped into my head at 3am last night and the characters would not shut up, so here I am with the first chapter.**

 **This trope has been done before I think, but this is my own unique twist to things, I have big ideas for it too, so let me know if you like it, I'll be replying to all comments, so drop one below I would love to know what you think and even offer a small spoiler to some! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, its 1am where I'm from and I still have hw to do for my two classes tomorrow but I was to excited to get this up to re-read it more than three times to make sure all mistakes where gone. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot.**_

The music was blaring through the speakers in her studio, or as much as a art studio she could afford. Clary sat in front of her canvas contemplating if she should scrap what she was working on or try to pick up where she last left off. As she took a deep breath in, the music on the radio changed, she could feel the atmosphere around her shift. Bringing her into that good grove of creativity that she carved most days. Her hand ross and swirls of art flowed onto the canvas as time slipped away, she wished moments like these occurred more often, it made her feel free, young again to a time that was lighter, not so much stress and not so… stuck.

As the clocked ticked away, she was lost in her movements as much as she was lost in the moment, she didn't sense the presence of another person entering the room and lowering the volume on the stereo.

"Beautiful as always." Clary jump at the recognition of the voice. Raising her hand to her chest, transferring some of the paint residue left, onto her shirt unknowingly.

"God Magnus, you scared me!" She breathed out. Looking around the room for any other intruders. She set her brushes and utensils down on the nearby side table to go scramble for her bag, hastily looking for her phone to check for any missed messages.

"Oh, I thought I would just swing by, to check on my little money maker. See how our new prize was coming along." Magnus was dresses as usual in an impeccable designer suit, tailored to his body perfectly. She always found it odd to see him in the studio, looking all put together surrounded by her array of mess and colors.

She was still digging around her bag looking for her phone with a slight blush tinting her cheeks at the reference of her previous work. "It's coming along… I think? I still need time to put the finishing touches on the last piece, but all the others are ready for the show next week." She finally found her phone at the bottom of her bag, camouflaged by old receipts and rappers. When she looked at the time her heart dropped to her stomach, to missed calls from her mom and a message from an unknown number. "Shit, shit, I'm running late again!" She quickly grabbed her things and started to clean up, she wondered how she could get so caught up in the moment sometimes that caused her to lose track of time so fast. "Sorry Magnus, but I got to lock up, but I'm going to try to finish the last piece tomorrow and drop it off at the shop if that's okay?" She asked at she rinsed off the last of her brushes in the sink.

Magnus just stood by the door laughing in his head as the redhead dashed through the little studio, leaving a trail of fire as her hair sprang behind her. "That's fine biscuit, I should be there late tomorrow supervising the setup and everything," he waved his hand in the air as a gesture to the mess he would soon be directing into an art show, he was already starting to get a headache thinking about it. "I had to fire the last group of people I hired because of that mess with Sandy, ahg I can't believe her! I always thought she was such a dear until she basically sabotaged me last month, why is it so hard to keep good help?" He asked in a huff. "Oh, you can bring the mini me's by too, I found theses adorable outfits that just screamed rascals!" he clapped his hands together. Clary laughed as she finally had everything she deemed important put away and her key to the door in her hand.

"Well thank you, and I have told you multiple times to stop buying them outfits, you know they hate them. Especially JJ, speaking of, I'm late to pick them up from preschool, so if you would please." She motioned to the door. Magnus just nodded his head and stepped past her through the threshold as she shut the door and put the lock in place.

"Okay, tomorrow, don't forget, I'm counting on you munchkin!" Magnus shouted out behind her as she jogged down the street to the subway station hoping she would make to next train in time.

She just lifted her arm up in the air and waved as a response, knowing he would see she acknowledge him. She was down the stairs and through the counting rails in record time, just to look at the screen to confirm the next train was just a minute out. She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back at her phone to check the time again. She already knew why her mother had called her to confirm dinner-out tonight with the twins, she sent a quick text to let her know she was on her way to pick up the kids and then swing by the book shop to meet her and Luke.

The announcement of the trains arrival was broadcasted through the speakers and she was through the sliding doors the second the exiting passengers were out of the way. She took an available seat by the window looking out at the passing crowd of people. As the train jerked into motion declaring its departure, she looked down at her phone. Opening her messages to see the unknown text she received earlier. She wondered who it could be, a new buyer possibly? She knew her work wasn't that popular and she was lucky enough to have Magnus put her pieces up for viewing at his shows. One of her works last month actually sold for a good chunk of money by an anonymous buyer. She was beyond shocked when she received Magnus's call of congratulations that day. She wondered if it was the mysterious buyer somehow contacting her. But she doubted that, Magnus would have mentioned giving out her number to a stranger, let alone a potential buyer. He mostly handled all the sales and transactions that went on. Disbanding all thoughts, she just opened the message to get the anticipation out of the way.

 _Hey Clary, long time no see! Its Simon, you know your old geeky friend from school. Umh its been awhile since we last talked and I'm sorry about that, you know college can get away with you. But anyways I am sorry we never kept in touch, after everything. I'm coming back to the city soon and was wondering if we could possibly catch up? There is a lot to tell you about the last four or so years. I tried calling your old number and it didn't go through, same for your house number. I had to resort to being a creep and looking up Luke's book store to see if him or your mom where still around. Anyways they're still kicking it and they gave me your cell, and said you still lived in the city. I hope this is you. If not sorry who ever this is! Please ignore. Or block me._

 _But if this is Clary Fray, please call me when you get a chance, I miss my best friend._

The air in Clary's lunges vanished and she was left gasping, the people around her probably thought she was a freak but she didn't care. _Simon? Simon of all people…_ she couldn't hide the smile that spread on her face along with the horror it brought her. Her old best friend, she thought she would never reconnect her past, she rarely though about it nowadays, it always brought her pain and resentment.

The train announced once again its arrival to her destination, she shoved all thoughts of her old life into the back of her head for the moment. She was once again placed back into reality, as she followed the crowed out the doors and up the old cement steps to the busy streets of New York. She made her way down the same routine path to the preschool/ daycare she had dropped off her babies that morning. The sky was cloudy but the sun was peeking through and the air had a little bite of cold to it announcing Fall's return. It reminded her that she needed to count her saving again and see if she could gather enough money to get the twins some new jackets. She hoped that the next art show would at least give her enough to buy them nice new clean coats this year instead of the cheap scratchy coats that she had to settle for last year, and maybe a nice birthday present for them. She knew her mom and Luke would give her the money if she asked or they would just buy it themselves, but she hated the feeling she'd get of not being able to provide for her own children. It was enough that they let her stay with them and helped as much as they could, she didn't want to over step.

As she rounded the last corner to the pre-school she saw the same old man who owned the pawn shop next door. He would stand not even a couple of steps away from the preschools door smoking a cigarette, intoxicating the air that the kids from inside would have to breath as soon as they walked through the threshold. She stepped up to the man and picked the cigarette out of his hands, dropped it on the ground and stomped on in. She then looked up at the sour man's face giving him the dirtiest scowl she could form to advise him of her disgust.

"That's number 82," he coughed, "you owe me now." He replied with a huff.

"Over my dead body, have some respect for kids!" She shoved her way past him and marched through the doors of the preschool as the bell rang over her head declaring her presence. "I am so sorry again, I'll pay whatever late fee I owe, I just lost track of time and I-".

"Miss Fray you need to stop making this a habit, you know the rule, three strikes a month and we have to let you go." The receptionist cut Clary off, she hated that the lady at the desk, Debbie, always talked to Clary like she was just a child herself. _Three strikes rule my ass!_ She thought, she had gotten into it with this woman before about a year ago when they created the so called new _Rule._ It wasn't like Clary to be late to pick up her kids, if not just a once in awhile occurrence anyways.

Clary also frequently complained about there lack of care for the smoker at the door and she knew more than one parent has complained along with her but there never seemed to be a made-up _Rule_ for that. Clary just knew this woman had it out for her ever since JJ accidently spilled his apple sauce on her shoe two years back. She was certain this girl didn't even like kids and didn't understand why she would choose a profession that would result in her dealing with them all day. "As I remind you again, there are plenty of other parents willing to take the place of you and your children at our facility, and we would hate to see you go." The last part Clary could see the sarcasm dripping from her mouth as she plastered that fake smile on her face. Clary just stared back at her with contempt.

"Can I just go get my kids." Clary snapped back, and nodded her head in the direction of the classroom she knew they were in. The receptionist just nodded her head yes and Clary briskly walked in the direction of the room. As she passed through the door, she could see both little heads siting in the middle of the class room with their coats and backpacks on, listening to their teacher read them a book to pass the time. "I'm sorry I'm late." She grimaced as she made eye contact with their teacher Elijah, while he smiled back in return.

"Mommy you just ruined the best part." Sophia declared in a pout while JJ, that looked like he was about to fall asleep, jumped up and ran to her at the new knowledge of her presence. Clary bent down and scooped him up in her arms as he nuzzled his head into her neck. Sophia just rolled her eyes at her brothers actions and hiked her backpack higher on her shoulders and walked to grab her mother's hand.

"It's quite alright Miss Fray." Elijah smiled at her. Clary always thought he was cute, in a young teen crush, forbidden types of way.

"Please, call me Clary." She blushed, smiling back as Sophia yanked at her hand.

"Mommy lets go, I'm hungry." Sophia whined looking up at her mother with her mixed hazel eyes.

Clary just smiled at her daughter and said, "Alright let's get going, we have to meet grandma and grandpa Luke at the store and then I think they have a special treat for you two."

JJ just squeeze her neck in response while Sophia basically began dragging her out the classroom door. "Bye Mr. M." she waved to her teacher while JJ gave a small wave in response to his sister declaration.

"See you on Monday." Elijah responded. Clary nodded to the teacher and mouthed a 'thank you' for staying behind longer then he intended for the sake of her tardiness, he just gave a charming smile and a wink her way in return, making Clary blush once again. They continued their way to the exit of the building passing the receptionist desk once again, Clary could feel Debbie's eye on the back of her head as she walked out the front doors. She held tight onto her daughter's hand and lifted JJ higher on her hips as they weaved their way through the streets in the direction of Luke's old bookstore. As they came to a stop at a cross walk, she lifted JJ's hood to cover his face as he continued his nap in her shoulder. She then looked down at her daughter once again, "Is your jacket sipped up all the way?".

She asked her daughter, getting a sassy, "Yes mom" in return. It never ceased to amaze her how much her little girl reminded her of the resemblance to her father. Something that Clary tried to hide at all cost. The little girl yanked her hand once everyone started to cross the street to gather her mothers attention, and they continued along the familiar path down the steps into the subway station.

When they finally took their seats on the train that would put them a few blocks away from the store, she finally released a breath of air out of her lungs. She looked to her left where her daughter sat talking on endlessly about the kids in her class, while JJ still slept soundlessly in her arms. She always wondered how different the two were, she admired each one of them in their own way. She glanced around the subway car to detect any threats to her family, she was once again thankful that there wasn't any present at the time, but that didn't make her stop worrying for the two little ones next to her. She would drop anything for the sake of their safety first in any given moment.

"So then Amanda started talking about how her dad is guuna buy her that bigggg Barbie dream house mom," Sophia extended her hands out to emphasize how big the item she was depicting was in comparison to her small frame. "She knows that's what I wanted for my birthday! She only asked for that one because she wanted to make me mad! She is such a meenie mommy! And then, and then…," she stuttered "she started to say that her daddy was the best one in the world, so I told her that's not true." She looked at her daughters' face and recognized the pout that sat on her lips, it was the same way that their fathers' lips would curve when he did something he knew she wouldn't like. She had years of experience of that familiar pout, Clary braced herself for what her daughter was about to tell her. "I, I said that my daddy was better than hers because he was gunna get me the _New_ Barbie Dream house _and_ the matching Barbie Jeep for me and JJ would get-"

Clary gasped at her daughters' remark, "Sophia Céline Fray!" The little girl next to her cringed at her mother's tone, "What did I say about lying! That is the biggest rule!" she exclaimed.

"But momm-" Sophia countered, but her mother was fast to cut her off.

"No I don't want to hear it, you do not lie to others! No, you don't lie at all!"

"But mom you should've seen JJ's face-",

"Do not bring you brother into this Sophi, this is your own mess. You can count on not getting TV time all weekend before bed! And you will have to apologize to Amanda next week, if I find out that you don't then it will be all week do you understand me?" Clary felt that ping in her heart once again at the remarks her daughter made. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have a father that she could ask for the present she dreamed, it was Clary's. Clary knew it was in child nature to make comments like that, and she knew it was especially hard for Sophi and JJ to deal with.

She looked back at her daughter and saw the tears that where forming in her eyes. It made Clary feel even worse for what she had taken away from them and what she knew they were missing out on. She let out a breath of air, "But…", her daughters eyes shot up to her own with hope in her gaze that her mother would take away her pain. "you know mommy is having another show next week, right?" Her daughter nodded her head enthusiastically, hanging onto every word that left Clary's mouth. "If, and I mean If it goes well…ill see what I can do about the dream house for your Birthday, okay?" She saw the light in her daughters eyes shine so bright, it reminded her of all the things she wished she could give the two best elements in her life, and what she would do to make their eyes light up like that all the time. "It's not a promise, okay, let's just see what happens." Her daughter nodded her head in understanding, but the smile that was on her little face almost made it worth the resentment Clary was sure to have later for saying such a thing to her child.

Their birthday was coming around faster than Clary whished, the marking of the five years they would be on this planet and five years Clay has spent trying to raise the two in hiding with the help of her own mother and step-father. About a month and a couple weeks would mark the day she brought these two into this world alone, something she always seconded gest herself about. She promised herself that she would stop hiding, and maybe even tell their father about their existence, but as the days grew closer, the further she withdrew.

JJ squeezed her shoulders unknowingly and she squeezed back, holding her quit sleeping little boy. Soon they were back at the top of the street and walking into the old tinny book store where her mother and step-father waited.

"How are my little babies!" Jocelyn exclaimed opening her arms wide for the kids to run in and give her a welcoming hug. Clary set JJ down on the ground as he stumbles to fully wakeup.

"Hey grandma!" they both said in unison, Jocelyn leaned down to receive a kiss from the two children on her cheeks. She began to discuss their day at school while Luke pulled Clary off to the side.

"Simon called today," The look on Luke's face was a mixed between wonder and worry for her. She could read what he was saying between the lines.

"I know, he actually texted me earlier." She looked down at her hands in shame almost.

"You can't hide forever, you know that kid." Luke said with sympathy in his voice. She looked up into his eyes, looking for some type of comfort she could always fine in his blue swirls. Whatever she was looking for she found. For almost five years she had no contact to the former people she used to call her family, five years she was able to stay hidden within the city with her secret along with her mother and Luke.

Jocelyn looked up from the spot that she was playing at with the twins, in the back corner. She caught Clary's eyes, reading what only a mother could within one glance that could relate a whole conversation. She gave a node in understanding to her young daughter.

"I'm going to stay, if that's what you meant Luke." She turned her head to look at the older man once again. "I'm done running and hiding, especially with what Sophia said earlier." Luke gave her a look of confusion. But she ignored it, she was done running from her past, her children deserved better then what she could giving them.

Reconnecting with Simon didn't entitle her talking or even ever interacting with _Him_. She knew how close Simon was with Isabelle and judging by the recent news in the media, just how close they were now. Isabelle was like a sister to her at one point, but she also was the sister to _Him,_ regardless of any separation of time. That was the underlining reason why she tried to cut ties with all of them, to avoid this exact predicament. She took a deep breath in and exhaled through her nose, she was done fighting the inevitable, whatever happen, happened at this point on. She was done trying to hide anything from him and his family, she just hoped that whatever road she was about to turn onto would not cause any harm to her beloved children, all she ever tried to do was shield them from the harm the outside world could possibly bring them. She regretted a lot of things, but when it came to her babies, they were not, and never would be, one of them. She was done feeling stuck.

 **So… how do you like it so far? Let me know and you could get a little spoiler if you would like! But for real let me know if I should continue this story, I probably will though, more of the main plot and character information will we revealed next chapter.**

 **I have no idea what the updating schedule will be for this story, but I am going to shoot for 1-2 chapters a week. Story length will probably be 80-120k. We will see how it goes.**

 **With love,**

 **BabyBritt**

.


	2. Calls to old Friends

**Firstly, I wanted to say thank you to every single person that Reviewed, Followed and/or Favorited last chapter! You have no idea what that means to me! 13 Reviews 16 Favs and 22 Follows on just the first chapter! That is insane, thank you thank you! Kisses to you all!**

 **With that much encouragement, I couldn't leave you guys hanging that long! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Clary sat on the old choppy sofa that she called a bed, shifting her cellphone back and forth between each hand. The lights in the living room where off, the only illumination in the room was the night light next to the twin's bedroom door just in case one of them needed to visit her or the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Her mother and Luke's door was down the hall, what she could tell from the bottom of the door was there light was off as well. She glanced back down at her phone to see that is was now 1045. She wanted to make the call to Simon, but thoughts of the unknow where swimming in her head. She stared at the background screen saver of her and the twins. It was taken about two years ago, she was squatted down behind the two with Sophia smiling bright at the camera and JJ giving one of his rare smirks; both were swimming in their oversized coats. You could see the swirl of gold and green colored in each of their eyes. She could recall that day vividly.

The leafs on the trees had just started to fall giving the ground a red and orange array, they were about to leave the park for the day when Jocelyn insisted that she get one more photo of the three before Clary headed back to New Jersey for another Job scout.

She didn't get the job, which in a way she was grateful for, she didn't even know how long she would have lasted without her mother's help. But then she would have never met the amazing Magnus Bane and his grand offer.

She closed her eyes and gathered all the courage she could find at the bottom of her stomach before she clicked the once unknown number to dial. She slowly raised the phone to her head as the dialing tone continued.

After just a few seconds she heard the ruffle of the other line, and an old voice she one associated with brown shaggy hair and droopy glasses. "Clary, wow um I didn't expect you to call back so soon, or at all." Clary could tell that the man on the other line was just as scared as she was.

"Hey, Simon." She whispered, tilting her head up and looking at the ceiling. She could hear a huff on the other end of the line and a little laugh.

"Hey," there was a pause before he came back again. "How are you? How have you been?"

She had so many answers, but no words to express any of them so she just left the end of his questions hanging for another few seconds.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." So many things were running through her head but one thing stuck out among them the most and it was flying through her parted lips before she could stop them. "I heard congratulations are in order." She squeezed her eyes and lips closed tight as to not get another word slip.

"Oh yah that, thanks. That's actually why I called you!" He seemed so excited to get the next word out. "We are going to have the engagement party in the city, we were wondering if there was any chance that we could get you there, everyone misses you. You should have seen Izzys face when we were looking at venues, she just had to pick Java Jones because you know all the 'crazy memories'…"

She smiled as he kept on talking through the phone like the last five-year gap had never excited between them. Like it was just another midnight chat back in the day. All the tension she held in her body faded away. "Hi Clary!" A female voice screamed from the background on the other end "That was Isabelle, she said hi!" Simon squealed, causing Clary to blush, she missed this, all of it, her old friends, the care free way of conversations between them. "So are you in, we can reserve a seat for Jocelyn and Luke too if they wanted to come, we would love to have them! I was going to ask them myself when I called the book store earlier today but I wanted to talk to you first. I'm just gunna put a reservation in for all three of you guy, is that okay?" Clary was shocked by how fast the conversation had gone in just a few minutes.

"Ah, yah that's fine," she weaseled out without thinking.

She heard a bang on the other end before Simon came back on the phone along with a hushed few words mumbled out. "Oh sorry, we can add a plus one for you if you want too, I wasn't trying to imply anything before, if that's why your…. Stop it Izzy!" The next thing she knew, the phone went dead and then a rustle of noise, a new voice replacing Simon's.

"Hey Clary, this is Isabelle, it's so nice to finally talk to you again!" She squealed out in a joyful tone. "Simon wouldn't hand over the phone so I could talk to you myself! We all miss you if you were wondering, you know it's not like you left us all hanging in the wind for the last five years." Isabelle's voice took on a dark quality to it in the last remark she made. "But none of that matters, right, we are just glad that you are agreeing to come to the engagement party, baby steps, right?"

Clary was lost for word, she was lost completely, "Ah yes…" What was she doing right now? What was she getting herself into?

"Perfect! I'll make sure Simon texts you all the details, it's this upcoming weekend so you know. We got to go, everyone is here getting ready to go to the airport. So, we will talk to you soon okay? Maybe we can grab a cup of coffee before next weekend, I would love to know what's been keeping you busy these last few years. God knows you know what I've been up to, never can get privacy anymore you know? But any ways- I'm coming guys- Sorry they are rushing me again…"

"Wait, who are they?" She hurried out and asked before her heart started to hammer in her chest.

"Oh, you know everyone, Simon, Mom, Dad, Max, Alec, Jac-"

She didn't let Isabelle finish her sentence before Clary cut her off with a swift "Hey, I'll just see you later, don't want to hold you up, Bye Iz, tell Simon I'll be waiting for his text." Before she hung up the phone.

Her heart was raising in her chest, palms sweaty and she was pretty sure she was panting. She put her hand on her chest to slow the tempo of her heart and she dug her other hand through her hair, grabbing the roots of her scalp, holding on tight. What just happened? She told herself that she was going to take things slow, make progress, now she was set up to meet all the members of her past in just a weeks' time? Her mind was blown, five years of memories and regret could not hold back anymore before it wanted to break the surface into the present.

"Mom." A little voice carried in the night. It made Clary jump in her seat again, she swung her head in the direction of the voice. There standing holding the bedroom door in his hands was JJ, rubbing his eyes with the other. Clary let out a breath of air at the realization that it was just her son. She ran her eyes up and down his frame searching for anything that would show signs of harm.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" She whispered to him in a soothing voice. It was common for him to have nightmares and search for her in the middle of the night so it didn't worry her so much that she didn't see any physical signs of danger.

"Sophia keeps kicking me again in her sleep again." He mumbled with sleep laced in his voice.

"Come here, you can sleep with me tonight." She spread her arms wide for him to come closer, he all but ran in her direction. Once he was in front of her Clary picked him up and grabbed the blanket laying at the end of the couch to wrap around them both. She shifted the pillow that was behind her to position it at the end so both of them could rest their heads. She then moved JJ's little frame to cocoon him in the middle of her and the couch, fixing the blankets back again. His head lay on her shoulders as she pushed back some of his mixed strawberry blonde hair out of his face soothing him back into a slumber.

"Who were you talking on the phone with?" He mumbled. She looked down at her baby boy, stroking his hair, she could count the dust of little freckles on his cheek. He peeked one little eye open to look at her, Clary debated whether or not to release information to her child. She never told the two anything about her past that could relate to their father, as they rarely asked any questions, she assumed it was the sour look on her face anytime they brought up the touchy subject that it discouraged them to not ask, or she figured Jocelyn had a talk with them at some point and made up some story for them. She would have to talk to her mother soon about it, get some guidance on what to do before she buried herself ten feet deep into this mess. Jocelyn was never a big fan about their father from the day Clary had started a relationship with him. She never understood why exactly, but she never broached the topic with her mother. From the day that Jocelyn had found out Clary was pregnant, she never encouraged her to relate that information to the father, if you asked Clary she would say it seemed that Jocelyn didn't want her to.

"Just some old friends of mommies." She whispered to her son.

"Okay" he whispered back. Clary continued to stroke his head until she sensed he had drifted back into a slumber, never letting her eyes shift from his face.

Taking a deep breath in she closed her own eyes, a lot was about to add up soon. She knew this, but even after five years she was still not ready, any amount of time would not be enough for what she had to do. One day at a time is how she ended up here in this moment. Another day just about to end, another day about to begin.

* * *

The next morning, she was getting the twins ready to take them to the studio with her so she could finish up the last portrait she was working. She needed to turn it into Magnus for the next show as soon as possible. Her phone bussed with a text from Simon with the details for the engagement party next weekend. She was in the middle of a fight for which tights Sophia was going to where for the day.

"I want these!" Sophie demanded, Clary had just about had it with the little girl this morning after breakfast and was about to threaten her with another punishment if she didn't put on the one's Clary had already picked out.

"Soph, those don't match your shirt sweetie." Clary was grinding her teeth again at her daughter. "We have to get going." She stated.

"No!" Sophia screamed, Clary looked up to her son, that just sat on the freshly made bed all ready to go in the clothes Clary had picked out for him, just staring at his sister with amusement. When an idea popped into Clary's head.

"Why can't you be like your brother and just listen for once." Clary persuaded with the young girl. She knew this would make Sophia even more upset and maybe even cave into her mother's demands.

"I'm nothing like him! Stop comparing us, that's all everyone does!" She screamed, Clary could understand the little girls dilemma, she knew it got on her nerve whenever someone tried to point out the similarities in the two once they found out that her and her brother where twins.

"Okay, then put on the pants that mommy picked out so you don't match your brother." The little girl looked straight in her mother's eye then looked between the two pairs of tights laid before her then once again at her brother on the bed. Something must have clicked in the little blondes head because she then started to shove her legs in the pair of tights Clary had selected for her. "Thank you!" Clary exclaimed as she walked to her daughter to give her a kiss on the cheek. She glanced back at her phone to check the time one again and then began to walk out the room, past the couch, to collect the kids shoes by the front door of the apartment.

"Rough morning." Her mother commented, sipping on her morning coffee in the tinny space they called a kitchen. Clary looked up to see her mother smirking in her direction. She noticed her mother was already fully dressed for her day.

"You could say that." She mumbled back in response.

"I heard you on the phone last night, how did it go?" Her mother asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"Okay I guess." Groening out as she bent down to collect the shoes. "Simon invited us all to Isabelle and his engagement party, he just text me the details this morning." Clary stood back at full high and flicked a piece of hair out of her face that had escaped from her bun.

Her mother just gave her a weird look before asking, "All of us?" She knew her mother already had the answer to her own question before she even asked.

"You, Luke and I." Clary responded back to her mother with a hint of irritation.

"Oh a party!" Luke interrupted with a smile in his face. "I'm in." He stated before walking the rest of the distance between Jocelyn and his bedroom door and the kitchen to give his wife a good morning kiss on the lips.

"I'll relay the message" Clary laughed before turning back to the twin's bedroom.

Once back in she rushed the twin in their shoes and coats before heading back out in to the kitchen to say their goodbyes to her parents.

"Bye grandma and grandpa." JJ said first, lifting himself up on his toes to give his grandparents a kiss, followed by Sophia.

"Bye kids, listen to you mother, okay." Luke said before directing a look at Sophia.

Sophia just rolled her tinny eyes and marched to the door.

"I'll see you guys later." Clary said before opening the front door, receiving a goodbye herself then shutting it behind her. She and the kids made their way into the city and to her studio in record time. She set the two of them up in their own corner with a collection of their toys and art works. She turned the stereo onto a low setting before getting to work again. It was easier this time to get in the grove of things, with the reassurance of her children in the same room as her, babbling back and forth with each other as time went on.

Before she knew it the twins where begging to get going again, tired of being cramped up in the room with just their mother and her work. She just about finished her painting when her phone went off again alerting her of the time, just past eleven-thirty. She knew the twins where getting hungry as it neared their lunch time so she figured she might as well grab them a snack from her bag and start to clean up and head over to Magnus.

Once that was all taken care of they made their way back into the heart of the city in the direction of Magnus's gallery located in the industrial neighborhood in Brooklyn. Once they turned down the street it was located on she could hear screams coming from inside the store. She quickly pushed the twins behind her to shield them from whatever threat that lay behind the big doors of Magnus shop. A few seconds passed with more yells and screams before she could make out Magnus's voice yelling at someone. Clary grabbed both of her children by the arms in a vice grip about to turn away and call 911 before a man stumbled through the doors of the shop with Magnus on his heals screaming "Don't you know the difference between Brazilian Walnut and Santos Mahogany! What is wrong with you! Do you know what this means!?" He boomed at the poor man.

"Magnus!" Clary stepped in to defuses the argument before Magnus did something he regretted. Or to just stop the pure terror that was on the man's face. All feeling of alarm left Clary's body as she took in the scene before her as she let the tight grip slip that she had on her children, dangling the finished paining in between her arms.

Magnus turn his head in her direction and Clary could read all the angry lines settled onto his complex facial features. She had only seen the man before this angry once and she didn't want a repeat of that event ever again. "What going on?" She asked in a rushed voice.

"This-this dimwit," he pointed to the man that stood in front of him, "has ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry sir but-" the man tried to get out but Magnus cut him off in the process.

"Do not speak!" He yelled once again, "You have done enough harm! Leave!" Magnus then looked back through the door of his gallery and back at the man before saying, "And take it all with you, I don't want to see any of it, do you understand me!" The man that stood in front of him hastily nodded his head in agreement to Magnus and turned to grab whatever was left in the shop. Magnus just looked at the ground in anger before letting a loud breath leave his lungs and squared his shoulders tight. He then looked up to the sky and mumbled something along the lines of 'god help me' before returning his gaze with Clary's.

"What happened?" she questioned him once again, looking down at her children to make sure they didn't hold any tears in their eyes or any fear on their faces for what they just witnessed. Once she approved of how they looked she then raised her gaze back at Magnus.

"What happened-what happened!" He then looked amused but also angry all at the same time, it scared Clary momentarily, she didn't know if he was about to murder her and her children or roll to the ground in a fit of laughter. Both of her children yanked on her sleeve and took a step closer to each other. "Clarissa, it's all gone to hell! Nothing ever goes right nowadays!" He then leaned his frame to rest against the windows of his shop as the man that he just yelled at rushed back through the doors with what looked to be like piles of wooden tiles, and quickly shoved them into that back of the van that was parked on the street. People from up and down the street didn't so much as glace at them, they continued down there way as if this type of event happened every day. Clary didn't know if she should be bother by that fact, or if she should be grateful no one had called 911 like she was about to.

"Magnus would you just please explain to me what just happened." She breathed out, Magnus had a thing for letting dramatic moments play out too long and it just about drove Clary crazy every time. Not to mention the wind was picking up and sending a shiver down her spine, she swore if the twins got sick because of his diva moment, she would rip his eyes out herself.

He must have sensed her growing impatience or got chilly himself. "Come in, come in." He waved his hand in the air. She then rushed the two twins through the doors before her, as Magnus entered in behind them. Once they were all in the comfort of warmth, she turned back to Magnus to get answers. She tilted her head and waited for him to spill. "The floors aren't going to be done in time for the show Friday." He said before walking to the marble colored bar in the corner of the room, pouring himself a drink.

"You're kidding me, right?" Clary asked, she already knew the answer by the look on his face, she just didn't want it to be true. She needed that money, she had just made a promise to Sophia about that stupid Barbie Dream House thing!

"Kudos." He said before taking a swing of his drink. Clary then looked around the room and the makeshift cream white halls of the gallery to notice that indeed some of the floor tiles where pulled up and scattered all around the room. She let a huff of air leave her lungs before setting her completed piece of art down against the siting chairs. Wrapping her fingers through her up bun she let her gaze drift around some more before landing on Magnus once again. "The best I can do is push the event back another week, re-send invitations, make a shit load of phone calls, reimbursements. Oh god, if I don't go bankrupted in the next week…" He left the sentence hanging in the air.

She directed the kids to take a seat in the big fluffy chairs next to them and handed them her phone to play some games that were already downloaded onto the piece of technology. She picked up her painting once again and walked in the direction of the back room that Magnus kept all the art pre-show stowed away. She punched in the pin and flicked the door open once she heard the automatic lock click, the lights came on from the motion sensor, illuminating the room. She carefully lifted her painting in the air, removing it from her traveling case and set it next to her collection along with all the other artists being features in the show. She took one more glance at the hard work she had put in over the last two months before walking back out.

"Do you need any help with any of the paper work or calls?" she asked, hoping that with her help it may speed up the process, she didn't like leaving Magnus alone either at a time like this. He just answered her question with a shake of his head.

"I think I just need to be alone right now." He said with his face looking down at the dark counter below him. She nodded her head knowing Magnus would understand her response without having to see her.

She then started her way back to the front of the gallery to collect her children, "You know to call me if you need anything right?" She asked. Magnus just swirled his glass in his hand around and nodded his head in response. Clary could understand how upset he was, he would be losing a lot of money this week because of whatever just happened with the construction. She knew he was still upset about the last showing and the firing of his personal assistant a couple weeks back. She decided that it was probably best to leave him be. She gathered the two blonds waiting for her, made sure they were both zipped up tight for the frigid air outside. And went on their way to the next destination.

* * *

They entered Luke's bookshop once again, the twins rushed to their grandparents to give them a welcoming huge. While Clary trailed behind them. She looked around the book story to see if any costumers where still shopping, finding none she made her way to behind the counter where Luke stood double checking the banking books. "How are you guys running this month?" She asked shrugging off her own coat.

Luke just looked up at her for a second and then back at the books, "Okay actually, how are thinks with Magnus?"

"Not so good actually." He gave her a look that said keep going, "something with construction in the gallery, he has to push the show back another week."

"Oh, so the real not so good then." He replied. Clary looked up to locate her mother and the children, they were headed to the back room where her mother was probably off to sneak them more snacks, and watch some TV. "So, what's with this party next weekend?" Luke asked. Eyes still focused on the books in front of him.

"Simon and Isabelle's engagement party, I guess."

"Whose all going be there?"

"From what I could tell from over the phone, just about everyone." She said shyly. Luke then raised his head to look at her, with that questioning look again.

"Everyone?" She knew what he was asking so she avoided responding to him and headed in the direction of the back room.

"I'm going to check on the twins." She said, she could feel Luke's eyes on the back of her head as she left him alone in the front room. Once she crossed the threshold of the back door she spotted her mother seating the twins on the makeshift old couch in front of the TV. Handing them the remote controller and a bag of chips before she made her way to Clary.

"Hey," She breathed.

"Hey," Clary responded, she studied her mother's face for a second, noticing all the marks that depicted the ages of her long life. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She kept her eyes on her mother studying her response.

"Does this have to do with the party and the phone call?" She asked Clary.

"Yah, and something else." She looked at the kids flicking through the channel, stopping on one in particular. Elmo, she thought, she looked back at her mother to say something else when she heard a familiar voice emitting from the TV. She looked back to see none other than the children father surrounded by these fluffy creatures within the show. Its not the first time she had seen him over the year through a television screen or even the radio occasionally. The members of the band she once knew so well appeared beside them and music erupted seconds later. She looked back at the twins on the couch bobbing their heads along with the toon even JJ started to sing along with the carefree lyrics. She then looked back at her mother to see caution glinting in her eyes. Clary reached out and grabbed her arm, walking out the door and shutting it behind them.

"I wanted to talk to you about their father." She whispered. Jocelyn looked back at the door that held the twins behind it with a look of fear in her eyes. She then pushed her daughter down the hall to a secluded corner.

"What about it?" Jocelyn asked. Clary didn't know how to start the conversation, so she just went for it.

"Have they asked you anything?" Clary looked into mothers eyes, trying to see if her mother was indeed hiding what Clary feared.

"No… well yes once." Jocelyn hesitated, not knowing what she wanted to tell her daughter. This only made Clary's heart drop into her stomach.

"What did you say." Clay whispered.

"It was JJ actually, I always figured it would be Sophia first," Jocelyn wrapped her arms around her, like trying to hold onto whatever she was keeping from her daughter a little longer. "He just asked if him and Sophia had a daddy…" she paused, "that everyone at school always talked about having one but he and Sophia didn't know if they did." She looked back into Clary's eye as if permission to keep going. "I told them yes, they did. He asked why you never brought him up…" Clary looked down at her shoes not wanting to look in her mothers eyes as she continued with what would break her heart. "I told him that you lost him, and that he and his sister was all that you had left of him." She whispered, Jocelyn lifted one of her hands settling it on her daughters shoulders. "Both of them never brought it up after that." Clary lifted her gaze back to her mothers eyes trying to decipher if what she was telling her was the truth.

"That's it? How long ago?" She asked her mother in a weak voice.

"About three months ago." Clary closed her eyes tight, this is what she was scared of. "You want to tell him about them don't you." Her mother asked, but it felt more like a statement than anything else. Clary just nodded to her mother. "Are you sure… I know I never asked you why you hid but… whatever reason it was for, are you sure you want to let go of it now? The life that he lives… are you sure you want to bring them into that, it a dangerous world Clary-"

"Sophia said something about a girl at school…" she cut her mother off "She said that the other girls father was the best because he was going to by her a Barbie Dream House for her birthday-"

"If this is about money Clary-" her mother stopped her.

"Its not." Clary thought about all the things she wished she could buy her children, the things that brought a smile to their little faces. She thought about the fact that they had to share the same bed and the same room ever since they were younger, while Clary always opted to sleep on the couch so they could be at least a little bit more comfortable. She wished she had her own home to properly raise the two, for them to have their own room and not share the cramped-up apartment with Jocelyn ad Luke. She would kill for that, but none of that mattered, what mattered was that even if she could stop it, her past was coming back to the city, it was going to be near imposable to hide them now. Yes, she could run like she planned to before, but what was the point anymore. It had been five years, she was sick of running in circles, dodging people from her past. She made a promise to herself that when came the day that they started to ask about their father, Clary would make an effort as to think about getting in contact with him. The last time she talked to him was years ago, on that day she would rather forget. She knew in her heart that he deserved the right to know about them and she knew he would have loved them as much as she did. "They are all coming back to the City, and I don't want to hide them any more mom, they deserve more than half lies and truths and…" she took a deep breath in, tears threating to pour out of Clary's eyes.

"You don't have to tell me." Jocelyn said in understanding, raising both of her arms up to bring her daughter in a tight embrace. "So, this weekend?" her mother asked as she rubbed soothing patterns on her daughters back.

"No, not yet." She breathed out, "I don't know when but not this weekend." She said into her mothers shoulder.

"Okay," was all her mother said back to her.

"Are you going?" Clary asked her mother.

"If you want me to, I'll go where ever you need me to, you know that." She held Clary tighter.

"I know." Was all she replied.

* * *

 **SO… what do you think? Still want me to continue?**

 **Tell me your theories as to why Clary never told the father about the kids?**

 **Who even is the father?**

 **What's JJ's full name?**

 **Why did Jocelyn let Clary slide all these years?**

 **Why did Magnus fire his assistant Sandy?**

 **What is your favorite Twin?**

 **How did things end with Clary and the Father?**

 **Where is all the other TMI characters at?**

 **Should I start a Polyvore or a Pinterest for this story?**

 **What the fuck do you think is going on?**

 **So many questions, answer one right and you may be able to receive a spoiler!**

 **Next Chapter is going to be called Coffee Dates, don't know when it should be up, maybe Sunday ish… if you really really want it I could try and push for Friday… no promises though!**


	3. Coffee Dates

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed that last two chapters! Love you guys so much, every time I get a notification that you guys reviewed and I read your messages I break out in a big smile and do a little happy dance! Love you guys and keep them coming please!**

 **Here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for, sorry I couldn't get it up Friday. I thought I would have enough time but last-minute things came up. This chapter is kind of short to me but I wanted to get something up for you tonight because I'm not going to have anytime to write tomorrow.**

 **With all that said, please enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Coffee Dates

Monday had appeared faster than Clary would have liked, she was back into her tinny studio working on her next projects. The kids where back at school and her mother and Luke were located at the book store like most Mondays. She sat in front of her easel debating once again what to do about the piece she was staring at when her phone went off. She had made sure to turn the volume up so she would be able to hear it over the stereo system this time. She didn't want a repeat of last week.

She got up and walked the short distance to the table she had her phone set on, wondering who it could be, she hoped it wasn't the school calling about one of the kids being sick or even worse. When she reached for it and read the name that appeared on her cracked screen, her heart skipped a beat. _Simon_

She let another long breath out of her lunges, weighing her options on either to let it keep ringing or just get the worst over and answer the phone.

She picked the later.

"Hello?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey, Clary its Simon." He replied. She was a little grateful that it was indeed Simon on the other line, she was about done with anymore ghost from the past at the moment.

"Hey," she replied to him. Leaning her back against the table and crossing her arm in front of her waist.

"Is there any possible way that you would be free... let's say in the next hour?" He pondered over the line. Clary bit the bottom of her lip, lifting the phone away from her face to double check the time. It was nearing around noon, she wouldn't have to pick the kids up from preschool for another three or so hours.

"What for?" she asked quietly.

"Oh you know, just to do a little catch-up before this weekend." She was a little worried at the fact that Simon was so invested into getting back in contact with her, did he know something that he shouldn't? She doubted that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked questioningly, squinting her eyes.

"Yah, why not, it has been about five years has it not?" He sounded a little irritated at her consistent questions, this angered Clary herself. "It's just going to be me." He rushed back, almost second guessing himself. Clary stood there in the middle of her cramped studio for a few seconds contemplating it in her head before she gave him an answer.

"Where?" She asked once again.

"Anywhere, you pick." She was thinking of the most remote places in the city near her, places that would be surrounded by people at this time of day, so that if an unwelcoming guest would show up she could make a quick dash to the exit, but also a place with not too many open ears.

"I'll text you the address." She said quietly.

"Okay."

She then quickly hung up the phone just to stare back at its locked screen, shaking her head. Once again, she was going to dive herself back into the past, she just hoped she had enough strength to last the next hour or so, she thought that she could even makeup some excuse as to not being able to make the engagement party this upcoming weekend, but thought better than it.

She had sat on the couch the last few nights going over and over in her head on whether she wanted to go through with all of this. It was a big burden to bear, one she had been trying to escape the last half a decade. Bet every time she looked at her beautiful baby's faces she knew that they needed answers, closure, or even a chance at the full life they were entitled to.

Having a little coffee/lunch with Simon didn't all mean she would have to have that discussion, the main person of interest wouldn't even be brought into conversation if she could help it. She hoped she wouldn't even have to see _him_ till this weekend.

She sent the address of the place she had pick out to Simon, taking her time cleaning up what she had made a mess of before, she packed her bag up and headed for the door. Picking up her jacket on the way, she took one long look at the little room she called her studio, holding the door in her hands. She let a gush of air out of her lungs, and whispered a silent prayer as to help her through this before slowly shutting the door and placing the lock back.

She decided it would be best to take the long walk up to her destination, it would give her enough time to mule over what to say, how to even say it. Was she just supposed to act like she wasn't hiding anything, act like the five-year gap had never existed as he had over the phone the other night? She was going to go with that, _go with the flow_ , she chanted in her head. It was going to be easy, she thought. _Its only Simon_ , she said. She had known Simon longer than she had known any of the others. Her and Simon had practical grew up together under the same roof, with all the sleepovers they had over the years of elementary school up to the end of high school.

She was nearing the store now, she looked around her surroundings to see if she was being followed, the life that the band had been living was one of the reasons why she wanted to stay hidden for so long. Now that they were back in town, she knew she would have to take extra precaution. She slipped into the little coffee shop once she decided that the coast was clear.

She surveyed the group of people in the coffee shop, trying to decipher which head belonged to Simon. She was about to pull out her phone and call or text him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around, ready to defend herself from the assailant when she recognized her name slipping from the mans lips.

"Clary?"

There stood Simon, with his face and eyes hidden from sight under a grey baseball cap and dark toned sunglasses. From what she could gather, he was about as shocked to finally she her face to face by the tone of his voice. She took in his appearance, placing in all the details that a five-year gap would leave. He looked a little bit wider in the shoulders, had a little five o'clock shadow going on, one she thought as some point he couldn't grow, and he was also dressed very nicely for trying to pass as an everyday lowly person.

Her breath hitched when he removed his sunglasses and she made eye contact with him for the first time in five years, her arms where thrown over his newly found broadness before it processed to her brain. His arms returned the same amount of tenderness as her own. She took in a deep breath and noticed that he even smelled the same, it brought her mind to ease almost immediately. It felt like the same old Simon it had years ago, like a day had never passed, her old friend had returned.

Once they finally released each other Simons eyes scanned her face with a broad smile plastered on his own. His brown eyes then looked up almost worriedly inspecting the people in the shop. When they returned to her once again, he immediately tugged her into a secluded corner with him facing the door, bringing his glasses back to cover his face.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, he looked like a kid in a caddy store, so excited to get a sugar high, it made Clary laugh out loud.

"Hello to you too Simon." She replied shyly.

He looked like he sobered up and his face morphed into a serious one.

"First off, I want to say that I'm sorry for dragging you out here, or if I interrupted anything you where doing." He said sincerely.

"Your fine, I was just about to head out to get lunch anyways." She replied.

"Oh, I can go place in an order for you!" He said, rising from his seat when Clary waved her hands as a sign for him to sit back down.

"No, no its okay seriously, it can wait." Clary rushed out. She looked back at Simons hidden face to see that he almost looked scared himself, no, he did look scared and nervous. He just nodded his head and settled his hands in his lap. Twiddling his thumbs back and forth. They just sat there in complete silence for what felt like a few minutes.

"So, how has life been treating you?" He asked her skeptically.

She bit her lips before responding, the atmosphere between them shifted into one of awkwardness, she didn't like it at all. She palmed her thighs to get rid of the building nervous sweat before answering back.

"Okay, how about you, must be fun all the time with the band getting so big and touring the world right?" She waved her hand.

"Sometimes, better than others." He replied swiftly, looking down at his hands in his lap with shame or guilt.

She wondered his thoughts, probably blaming himself for what happened years ago or for the awkward tension that never existed between them.

"Simon." She said, grabbing back his attention. He then looked back up to her, she wished he would take off those stupid glasses so she could read his eyes. But if he was still the same person as she remembered, she suspected that he was blaming himself for something if nit everything.

"It's not your fault you know." She said to him harshly. He just shook his head to her.

"No, it's not, but I should have tried harder to keep in contact with you. You where my best friend, before them. Before the band." He looked up at the celling, trying to avoid looking at her directly. "I'm sorry for that." He gushed out. "When that thing in L.A. happened and you freaked, we all under stood why. Everyone did too, you had every right to. But when you broke up with Jace… when you said that you didn't want anything to do with us… any of us. I kept my distance, I thought I understood why you did what you did, and that was wrong. I shouldn't have left you alone or hanging. So, I'm sorry for that." He whispered the last part like he was saying a payer.

She wanted to punch herself, the pain that was radiating off of Simon broke her heart, leaving her stunned. She thought back to the day that he was talking about, the day that she cut all ties to her past. She had known that the events that had taken place was none of their fault, but she was terrified none the less, and she knew that she had to take care of not only herself. She had made a hastily decision at the time, but it was the only one that seemed right, he wouldn't have known the panic that was running through her at the time, known of them had. It pained her to know that he had held the blame on his shoulders for never rekindling their friendship, it was her own fault not his.

"I want you to know right now that it was never your fault, none of yours. It was me, I wasn't ready for the type of life you guys were heading for, what you had already accomplished. I still don't know if I am," She looked around the crowded coffee shop, "I would have pushed you away anyways." She paused. She then turned her head back to him and continued on. "It was my fault, my choice. There are things you don't know about me Simon, things that I have hidden." She closed her eyes, and took a shaky breath in and squeezed her hands tightly together, enough to draw blood. When she opened her eyes again and looked back at Simon, he had removed his glasses and she could see the confusion radiating from his eyes, she shook her head to stop his further questions, she was surprised that he didn't ask any.

They stat there again in silence. She founded herself wanting to tell him everything, what she was hiding, what she had hid. She wanted to tell him how terrified she had been that day, but she couldn't. What past her lips instead was something she had been thinking even more over the years than anything else. The one thing that she was remined of daily.

"How… how is he?" She whispered tentatively.

"He was broken you know." He said back. Simon knew exactly who she was asking about, there could only be one.

"I know." She replied quietly, looking back down in her lap. "But how is he now? I see it all over… but how is he really?" She asked again, looking at Simon in the eye pleadingly.

"Only you could ever fully understand him." Simon laughed. "But… he's doing okay… still has his moments you know." He lifted his shoulder casually. "He wasn't in a good place for awhile, but we all think that he just learnt to deal with it after some time. He blamed himself for the longest, he said he understood why you did what you did, but I doubt that. You'd have to ask Alec if you want to get anything else, we never got along anyway, I only get inside info from Isabelle which comes from Alec." Simon said slowly. He was still searching with his eyes for the information she was hiding, he had known her for years, she knew it was going to be hard to hide anything from him in the beginning. She averted her eyes.

She wanted to redirect the conversation, she really just wanted to leave at this point. She didn't know why she asked, she wanted to know truly how he was doing other then what she saw from television or the internet. She didn't want to re-open that wound in her chest any more for the time being.

"How is wedding planning going? Isabelle must be really excited, I feel like she has been planning your guys wedding ever since high school." She half laughed out, trying to point the conversation elsewhere.

Simon blushed at her comment, "She's… her. She was actually mad when I proposed, said something about why did I take so long." He blushed even harder. Clary laughed out loud, that was the typical Isabelle she remembered.

"That sounds like Isabelle." She replied

"You're going to be able to make it to the party Saturday, right?" He questioned. "I know it's not going to be your style, but it would really mean a lot to all of us to have you there Clary. As much as you don't want to be apart of our world, we miss you." Simon pleaded. This made Clary blush, she knew deep down that she did want to attend the party, just as bad as the other half of her wanted to run and hide. She thought back to what she promised herself, about the twins, about not wanting to run anymore. For the last five years she had felt stuck in life, in a lie, she wanted to release herself from theses bines. This was her moment, she already made up her mind, she knew what she had to do, she still didn't know if it would be the safest in the long hall but she was done running, lying … and being stuck.

She looked Simon straight in the eye with determination.

"I'll be there."

Simon just broke out into a big smile again.

"Great!" he all but screamed. This made Clary smile, she missed Simon and his little goofy smiles and laughs. She still saw the little geeky boy back in middle school, with big framed glasses instead of the grown man with what appeared to be wearing contacts and a full beard.

"So," Clary said slowly. "What the dress code to things like this, you know I'm not a red-carpet type of girl." She smirked.

Simon just smirked back at her.

"Oh, I'm sure Isabelle could help you out with that." This just frightened Clary out.

"Oh god no! I'll just figure it out myself then!" She exclaimed scrunching up her face in discussed. Her mind thought straight back to high school and all the Homecoming Isabelle claimed that she would 'help' Clary. She did not want a repeat of that ever again. Knowing it would only be multiplied by ten because the party would be centered around her and Simon's engagement.

Simon all but rolled to the floor in laughter.

* * *

 **What do you think? I would love to know your ideas and theories!**

 **Still think you know who the father is? Just so you know it isn't Simon if you couldn't tell.**

 **Who are you most exited to meet?**

 **What would you guys like to see?**

 **Review and you may get a chance at a spoiler/tease!**

 **I for real love hearing from you guys. Even the guest reviews, I wish I could respond to you! Make sure your PM are available for messages if you want a response from me, I try to respond back to everyone I can! If you don't want to hear back from me also let me know!**

 **Next chapter is called Engagement Parties, I might break it up into two parts so I can get it out for you guys faster. Let me know if you're okay with two parts or if you just want to wait for the whole thing. I might take me a little bit though, lots of thing will be happening. I think. No more than a week tops though.**

 **We get to me a certain fan favorite next chapter!**


	4. Engagement Parties-Part One

**Posting this before I run off to class, hope I'm not late!**

Chapter 4- Engagement Parties Part One

The truth was, she was bat shit scared. Saturday evening had rolled around faster than she could possibly imagine. She was pacing the short distance between the couch and the kitchen in her floor length slim navy-blue ball gown, raking her hands through her hair. Magnus had been very happy to help her pick the right evening wear for tonight. Her heart was racing and her palms where sweaty. She couldn't do this, what was she thinking. Everything that she had ran away from for the last five years, she was expected to just walk right back into. It was overwhelming her.

Luke and Jocelyn where leaning back into the kitchen counter staring at her. Jocelyn in worry and Luke with a hint of amusement.

"You know we don't have to do this right honey?" Jocelyn spoke to her.

"No, we have too." Clary responded tightly, without slowing her strides.

The twins where siting on the couch watching cartoons like most Saturday nights, Sophia had been enchanted by her mother's gown when the little girl first saw her. Clary could still see her daughters longing stares when the skirt of the dress flowed around her ankles as she kept walking in circles. The ringing of the doorbell caused Clary to jump out of her skin, all heads turned to the intercom. Clary rushed to answer the person at the entrance.

"Who is it?" She asked while holding the button down.

"Its Maia and Magnus, Clary, hurry up and buzz me in. Its freezing out here!" Maia screamed causing Clary's anticipation for the night to rise ten notches higher. She heled down the button that would unlock the door for them to come up to her mothers apartment floor. Then she resumed her previous actions, walking back and forth. Luke opened the door when they finally reached it, he was dresses in the only formal wear that he probably had, a nice fitting tuxedo Clary hadn't seen since the day her mother and Luke had gotten married. Jocelyn herself was dresses in a floor length gown similar to Clary's, but fitting for to her figure. It was a nice shade of red that almost matched her perfected hair, just a shade or two off.

Magnus had gained her attention when he grabbed her shoulders to stop her insistent pacing, she could see the anger on his face that she probably ruining the perfect shoes he had given her for the evening.

"What do you think you are doing!" He said to her face in a tone that ranged from anger and sadness. Clary couldn't tell. "Look at this hair, did you even do anything to it!" He questioned, grabbing pieces of it in his hand, examination it like a specimen. He then looked in Jocelyn's direction, shacking his free hand and saying, "Iron, I need an iron!"

Jocelyn jumped up from her spot in the kitchen and hurried into her bedroom to gather the items that Magnus requested while he also rushed Clary into the small bathroom. Maia and Luke gave each other an odd look.

"Maia!" The twins screamed, they were turned around on the couch, leaning over the back to get a better look at the situation.

"What up kids." Maia said in return, walking in their direction and plopping herself on the lumpy sofa, setting her bag at the end of it on the floor.

"Did you see mommy's dress? Doesn't it look sooo pretty! I wish I had one like that!" Sophia blurted, moving herself to sit in her babysitter's lap. Maia just gave the little girl a smile and nodded her head.

"Yah, it looks alright, but I don't do dresses myself." She replied. Her eyes moved from the little girls to the other toddler on the end of the sofa. He looked a little bit upset, his gaze had returned back to the television, examining the cartoon in such a way that Maia would compare to Clary when she was inspecting her own art work down to the smallest detail.

"J," she said trying to gain his attention, he inclined his head in her direction, not turning all the way to face her. "How you doin kid?" Maia questioned, only receiving a small mumbled "okay" in her direction, still looking at the TV. She was going to have to keep a close eye on him tonight, noting in her head.

"How are you doing yourself Maia, haven't seen you in awhile." Luke asked her, still in the same place in the kitchen as before, she turned her head in his direction and gave him a smile.

"Doing okay, how about you, excited for the big party old man?" Maia laughed at him. Luke shook his head in laughter while pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"I'm not the old you know." He said back to her with a little playful glare in his eye.

"Says the load of new gray hairs I see." Maia pointed to her head, as a indication to his. Luke brushed his short hair back with his hand.

"Its not that bad." He replied to Maia, offended by her remarks.

"Magnus its fine!" Clary screamed from the bathroom, all eyes then turned to the entrance.

"No, it is not! I am not going to ruin my prestige reputation over you looking like a ragdoll!" He roared back.

"This night is going to be interesting." Maia breathed under her breath.

"You have no idea." Luke insisted. Sophia just bounced in Maia's lap for the time being, waiting impatiently for her mother to emerge from the bathroom. When Magnus and Clary finally exited the room, Clary's hair was in elegant curls that flowed seamlessly down her back. Magnus had a relieved look on his face, while Sophia's eyes seemed to glaze over in awe at her mother.

Clary on the other hand still had that panicked look in her eye's Maia had noticed the other day when Clary had asked her if she could help watch the kids while she, her parents and Magnus where all going out to meet some old friends of hers. Maia had said yes to her without question, but when she asked Clary why she looked like she had just seen a ghost, she waved Maia's remarks aside. Maia was still very interested in this so-called party, all Clary had said to her was that some of her old friends from high school where back in town for an engagement party tonight. But something inside Maia told her that Clary was hiding something, Clary usually never hid anything from her before in the last couple of years she had known her. But Maia could sense something was off tonight, she just wished she knew what it was.

"Ready kid?" Luke said to Clary with a sympathetic tone to his voice, Maia once again questioned in her head.

Clary responded by nodding her head. Sophia jumped off of Maia's lap and all but rand to her mother, Clary kneeled down to give her daughter a good by hug and kiss for the night, reminder her to be good for Maia. Sophia nodded her head in agreements but you could still see the little girl roll her eyes at her mother. Clary then stood and walked over to her son, still staring at the television. He looked up to his mother when Clary stopped in front of him, bending down to his height.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to mommy. You can stay home with us, we'll protect you." He said meaningfully to his mother. Clary shook her head at her son, she took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. She searched his face for a few seconds looking for something Maia did not know of. You could tell when she found what she was looking for when the smile formed on her face.

"No, sometimes you have to face your fears for the ones you love the most." Clary whispered back to him. JJ only nodded his head to his mother, never breaking eye contact with her, he then stood on the sofa and gave her a tight hug and a wish goodbye. Clary returned his hug and kissed his head one last time before releasing him.

"Thank you again for this Maia, I owe you one." Clary told her.

"Yah, no problem." Maia answered back a little shocked, she had never seen Clary look so determined and scared at the same time before.

Clary smiled at her and walked to the door where her parents and Magnus waited for her.

"By babies," Jocelyn said to the twins, while Luke waved his hand at them.

"By grandma and grandpa." They both responded.

"Good luck Maia," Jocelyn directed at her. Maia smiled and waved back at them in return. Luke then opened the door for his wife to walk through, Clary linked her arm through Magnus's and they walked together through the threshold, shutting the door behind them softly.

Maia was definitely going to find out what exactly was going on here.

Clary was terrified as they all boarded Magnus's private limo, something Clary had argued with him about. He just brushed her off and said something about arriving in appropriate style at such a high social event. Clary was thankful for all that Magnus had done for her in preparation for tonight, but she was even more thankful when he agreed to attend the event with her. He wasn't even shocked when Clary told him what the event was, and who it was for. Magnus looked like he already knew all about the event and the people that it was centering around. That part wasn't surprising to Clary, after all Magnus was a high-class member of society within the city, he also made it his business to know all about what goes on in it. What Clary was surprised about was the look on Magnus's face when she asked him to be her plus one for the event, he looked like he had been waiting for her to asked him, like he was offended that it took her so long to do so. The fact the he had the dress she would be wearing for tonight's event already purchased and picked out for her not even seconds after she had asked him for help. The perfect size dress and accessories to match. Clary didn't want to dwell on it for too long on how Magnus had seemed to know everything before she even told him about it, that would cause her an even bigger headache then what she already had. She really wished she would have taken little JJ offer up and stayed home with the Twins, hiding under their protection for a little bit longer. But she knew she couldn't, her time had come. She was completely honest about what she had told her son earlier, that she had to face her fears for the people she loved the most. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for her little ones, so they could have access to the life that she had torn away from them before they were even born.

She was also thankful for the support that her mother and Luke had shown her over the years and still showed her even today. They didn't have to go with her tonight but they did anyways because they wanted her to be as comfortable as she possibly could be, at such an uncomfortable time.

The car was pulling up to the coffee shop Clary hadn't visited in years, the scramble of people outside caused Clary's anxiety to spike even more than it had before. She looked out the blacked tinted windows to see fans mixed with people that held large camera's. This is what she feared all these year, the crowds of people, it reminded her of the horrible event that happened in Las Angeles five years ago. She was the terrified young girl all over again. She looked away from the window to shut her eyes tight, gripping her hands and taking in big deep breaths. Magnus set his hand on her back, trying to soothe her rapped breathing pattern.

"Clary, we can turn around still …" Her mother spoke to her, leaning over and putting a gentle hand on her knee. Clary shook her head with her eyes still closed.

"No…," she breathed out, "I just need a second." Flashes of old memories invading her mind. She tried to push them back, the undermining fear in the pit of her stomach shook her to the core. She thought about her babies, and their faces to calm her. The day they were born and the joy she felt when she heard JJ and Sophia take their first breaths to cry out, letting her know they were alive and healthy. The nights she stayed up, worrying that one of them would stop breathing in the middle of the night. The compassion she felt every time one of them picked a fight with the other. These are the memories that calmed her.

She took one more deep breath in and looked back up to meet her mothers eyes, that shinned waves of concern. Their car finally stopped infront of the main entrance. She looked over to Magnus to get a form of confirmation that this was it, it was time. Magnus did not know about her past, Clary never told him, and he never asked. But looking at him today, dresses down to the nines, supporting her like he knew all her dirty secrets in her closet. She wondered if he knew all along about her past, if that was the reason he was helping her without questioning her freak-outs, the reason that he found her in the first place when she wasn't looking. Did he know everything? The glint in his eye's Clary found confirmed some of her beliefs.

Magnus must have noticed her look of conversation and suspicions, shaking his head as to tell her that was a conversation for another time. She nodded quietly in understanding, she only had enough strength to slay one demon at a time.

"Ready biscuit?" Magnus asked her cheekily. Clary smiled a little bit at him.

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

With that Magnus knocked on the window that separated them from the driver. The driver then got out and opened the back door for them, Luke was the first one to exit, helping Jocelyn out as a gentleman would. Clary could hear the uptake in the camera shutters that surrounded them, as they tried to get a good shot of the two, wondering who exactly they were, and their relations to the newly engaged couple. Magnus was out next, the crowed of people recognized him as they screamed out the highly praised entrepreneur of Brooklyn's name, trying to grab his attention for a good shot. Magnus just kept his eyes on Clary, stretched out his arm to help her out of the limo with a certain grace. Once she was out the doors, she was bombarded with flashes from the cameras. A line had been cleared out in front of the coffee shop, with what looked like guards to keep the people behind the red barrier ropes. People screamed from all directions, asking questions from who Clary was and why she was with Magnus. Magnus swiftly kept Clary moving forward like nothing had fazed him, Clary held the bottom of her dress as to not trip over it in front of all these people. Her gaze went from her silver stilettos to her mother and Luke's back as they kept moving forward to the doors. Once the entered and the doors shut behind them screams of attention morphed into soft melodies of classical music. She let out a loud breath of air, a little bit of tension released from her shoulders, but the majority of it remained. Jocelyn and Luke walked up to the hostess stand to be seated as Magnus and Clary followed behind them. Once the hosted proved their entrance into the venue, she led them to their assigned seating.

As they followed behind them Clary tried her hardest to not let her gaze wonder the room, she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone that might stir up unwanted attention or memories. Once they found their table and where about to take their seats Clary spotted one very familiar gold head in the back of the room. Her breath caught in her lungs and her heart skipped a beat, plummeting to her stomach, she quickly averted her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was being thrown into a tight hug by another familiar tall raven-haired figure.

"Clary! I'm so happy you could make it!" Isabelle screamed into her ear, rocking Clary's body back and forth. "Oh god, I missed you!" Clary could see Simon standing behind his fiancée, smiling at the two's first encounter in about five years. Clary was stunned into silence, she didn't know what to say or even what to do. Isabelle must have noticed this and pulled away, still holding Clary by the shoulders. She then looked Clary up and down examining her choice in attire for the evening. "I love the dress! I see your sense in style at least improved over the years!" She said proudly, making Clary blush.

"That would be me actually." Magnus interjected with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, the famous Magnus Bane of Brooklyn! I have heard wonderful things about you! Pleasure to meet you finally." Isabelle greeted Magnus smiling sweetly and extending her had.

Magnus gladly picked her hand up and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasure is all mine Madame." Magnus replied with a French accent, making Isabelle blush.

"Simon Lewis." Simon cut in, ending the encounter. Magnus then shook Simon's hand with an even broader smirk on his face.

"Jocelyn, Luke it is so great to see you again!" Isabelle spoke directly to them, walking over to the other side to give them each a welcoming hug.

"Congratulations honey." Jocelyn said to Isabelle.

"Thank you, how's married life been treating you two?" Isabelle asked with pure sincerity.

"Perfectly well, I hope it treats you as fondly as it has us." Jocelyn replies, giving a glance to Luke.

"I don't know about that." Luke joked, earning a slap on the shoulder by Jocelyn. Everyone around the table irrupted in laughter except for Clary.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the whole event, how she got here, what was happening, who was around, what else was going to jump at her. Simon sensed her peril and set his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side.

"Good to see you again." He said to her, Clary laughed at his casualness, but nodded her head in agreement. She then examined Isabelle, she still looked stunning after all these years. Her body had grown to fill her out in all the perfect places, every woman dreamed and would kill for. Legs long and seemed to go on forever, facial features that make her look like a grown powerful woman instead of a high school diva. Hips wide in all the right places with a perfect sized waist and bust to compliment everything flawlessly. Clary was a tad bit jealous of this, she never had nowhere near of a perfect body as Isabelle, but Clary's body wasn't that bad back in high school or even today. The twins had given her somewhat little wider hips and bust also, but they almost destroyed her stomach in the process, riddling it with stretchmarks, as evidence of caring twins in her tinny frame. She had to say goodbye to bikinis, crop tops, and any open stomach attire.

Isabelle was dressed in a burgundy floor length gown, with an open slip showing off her flawless legs, the top of the dress was laced showing the perfect amount of cleavage to not be overbearing, all topped with her beautiful new diamond engagement ring. She was absolutely stunning, after all, she was the center of the party, you would expect nothing less from her if Clary's memories served her right and all her covers in the media showed, this girl never had a bad wardrobe day.

Next to show up at the table was Maryse, accompanied by her husband Robert and their youngest son Max. Clary's head was about spinning at this point. Maryse looked like she hadn't aged a day, even with all the extra stress of almost all her children being at the center of the medias and the world attention. Robert on the other hand did look like time was getting the better of him in the last five years, grey hairs erupted from his slicked back style, more so then Luke if you asked her. Lastly there was Max, beautiful hansom teenager Max. Clary was shocked by the difference time had given him to age, along with puberty she guessed. He looked almost completely different, she thought that maybe it was the perfectly tailored suit that made him look so grown, last time she had seen him he had looked like a little Simon with rugged brown hair and big glasses jointed to his tinny nose. Now he looked so grown up and _Handsome,_ Clary thought. He was still the little kid Clary remembered all those years ago that loved to read old manga's with her, that would never change in her heart.

She greeted all of them with hugs, giving Max a little pinch on the cheeks too, that made him blush a cute red. Maryse had welcomed her in her opened arms like a mother would, caressing her face and complementing Clary on how she had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Robert had given her a half one arm hug, complementing her on how much she looked like her mother, she knew the man had a thing about physical affection so she didn't dwell on it too long.

Then the adults had their personal turn at first time greetings.

Jocelyn and Maryse looked overjoyed to see each other again, exchanging each other in a tight embrace. Luke and Robert interlocking in one of those man hugs, Clary called them. They looked like old friends that had been separated, finally reuniting at a high school reunion. If Clary thought about it, it was like their own personal little high school reunion, for herself and her past friends and for her parents. Jocelyn and Luke had grown up and attended school with Maryse and Robert, something Clary had often forgot about. It made her feel even worse inside by the fact that her actions and her decisions had affected her mother and Luke in a way she hadn't thought about till now. She had taken away their friends too, all by her choices, and she didn't even think about how it must have pained them till now, it only made her hate herself more than she did at the moment. The smile that stuck on Jocelyn and Luke's faced proved this all to her. Isabelle moved back to face her, talking on and on about something Clary could not understand, or that she choose not to, flinging her arms up in the air dramatically to express her excitement of the night. Simon just stood next to her, cheesing away at his beautiful fiancée. Clary stood there, looking at Isabelle but not fully focused on her, but more so about what was around them, hoping that she would get a break before any other members of the band show their faces or a certain blonde person decided to join the reunion.

They all carried on casual conversation for the time being, they acted like a day hadn't past, like Clary was still apart of the family. That it hadn't been a long five-year gap between all of them. Then attention shifter to Magnus, like he knew he was being left out of the short reunion and wanted to draw all the attention back onto himself, or maybe he even sensed that Clary was very uncomfortable being the center of attention, and wanted to take some of the pressure off of her, either or, she was thankful for it. He raised his hand and gently placed it on Maryse's turned back.

"Mr. Bane," Turning to his direction, Maryse greeted him, Magnus just did the same thing he had done when he was introduced to Isabelle, kissed the back of the older Lightwood woman's hand. "Always great to be in your presence." She carried on.

"As it is yours, milady." He complemented easily, like he had done it a thousand times before, giving her a knowing smile. So, this is why Magnus had known about the party, he knew Maryse, Clary put together. How much did he actually know about her though, Clary thought? Clary kept a close eye on the two, examining their interactions, they seemed to be comfortable around each other like old friends would be. Maryse also didn't question why he had accompanied Clary to the event this evening, she either knew that he was coming with her because Magus must have told her are she was avoiding the topic. Clary wanted to know all the why's and how's of what they both seemed to be hiding.

* * *

It was another evening out that Jace didn't want to be apart of, he didn't even want to be in the city with his family, it brought back too many painful memories for him, this very room did the most. If it wasn't for his adopted sister and the rat, he would have chosen to stay the remainder of his days locked up inside his newly bought loft apartment, till this trip to New York was all but over.

He was leaning against the bar examining all the faces in the room, wondering if he would catch a glint of red. He knew Isabelle wanted her here, the phone call before they left California all but told him so. If that wasn't enough evidence then them all whispered about it on the car and plane ride over was a dead giveaway, even Max, which surprised him, trying to avoid bringing Jace into the conversation out of fear. Jace didn't know why, he was well over the fact that she still lived in this town, healthy and content with the life that it would bring her. Something Jace realized she cared more about then anything he was working on for his own future, theirs at one point in history, he all but though he laid that all to rest. When the light caught his eye's, he thought he saw exactly what he was looking for, his heart sorrowed in a way it hadn't in years, everything in the room stopped for just a few seconds. He saw the bounce of her red waves laid perfectly against her back as she walked, like the red of her hair created a trail of fire behind her. The way she carried herself in her shoulders with elegance, and her hips shifted with every stride she took. He was struck in awe, captivated by his once beauty. He could have sworn that he heard every click her heals made on the ground as she moved across the room full of people.

Then he saw the man that her arms where linked with, and then the moment was over. Everything started to move back at its normal pace once again, he turned his head to look at his overly priced shoe's, everything felt too tight on him now, the room was getting exceptionally hot to him. His clothes felt like they were hugging his body in all the wrong places. He moved his hand over his hears to feel its pounding below in his chest, he then unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket to rip it off, hopping that it would help in anyway possible so he could gather his wits once again.

One look, one single look in her direction and it had destroyed him, he didn't want to even think about what it would do to him if he made eye contact with her emerald orbs, if they even looked the same. Would they light up in the way they had five years ago when she noticed he had walked into the same room as her? Did they still have that beautiful swirl of color he remembered vividly, did she still have the exact same number of freckles dusting her petite face, or did some disappear with time? Who was the man that she was linked arms with, what did he mean to her? He wanted to know, he knew this was a very dangerous feeling that rested in the pit of his stomach.

His attention was grabbed once more when Alec approached him at the bar, from the look of it, he read Jace's face perfectly clearly and understood everything that he was going through, as a best friend possibly could. He took Jace's shoulder in his hand and turned him to face the bar.

"You need a drink." Was all Alec said, waving his hand in to air to gain the bartenders attention.

All Jace could think of was how royally fucked he would be for the remainder of the night, or his deration in the big apple.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **So, I decided to split it up into two parts, I know I left it hanging there but don't worry, I'm working on part two and it should be out by this weekend!**

 **How do you like the point of views!**

 **What is Magnus hiding and what does he know?**

 **Part two has a little flashback scene in it, do you guys want that as a separate chapter between this one and part two? It's really short and I would post the next chapter not even a day later. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Do you like Maia?**

 **How did you like Jace's Pov?**

 **Who else's pov do you want to see?**

 **Who else do you want to see in general?**

 **I have been working on a Pinterest and Polyvore, I'm kind of all over the place at the moment but the links will be in my Bio page! Check them out!**


	5. Blast from the Past

**Firstly, I would like to take a moment to send prayers to everyone that was affected in any possible way by the horrific events that took place last night in Las Vergas Nevada, may you all be safe, my prayers go out to you all, and also anyone that was affected by the mass natural disasters that took place this past couple of months around the world, my prayers also go out to you!**

 **But on the note of the event that unfolded last night in Nevada, It does have a tie into the plot that I had planned out for this story, due to such recent events I don't know if it would be appropriate to continue with the route I had planned to unfold. Please read below at the end of the chapter if you would like to know what I had planned to do.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins.**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Blast from the Past

It was like a regular summer day, Clary and Simon where sitting at Java Jones listening to one of Simons friend, Eric, as he performed his poem at open mic night. Clary wanted to rip her ears out. She and Simon only had about two more weeks before school started back up, they would both be entering their first year of high school. Something that Simon was terrified of but Clary didn't mind at all, she was ready to get a start at the new bigger school, join the better art classes with wiser teachers. She even thought she might join one of the art clubs. They were sat together on a sofa in one of the darkened corners, toward the back. Coffee mugs in both hands, resting in her lap, when something odd happened.

Simon had thrown one of his arms over her shoulders something he often did, but this time he pulled Clary closer to him. Clary just gave him a weird look, one that he just ignored.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Clary." He said nervously.

"If it's another stupid name for your band, I don't want to hear it." She said casually, scooting away from under his arm.

"It's not that, it's about what we talked about last week, freshmen homecoming." This sparked Clary's interest, she moved herself on the loveseat to face him fully.

"So, you're going to ask Jaida Jones, right?" Clary asked excitedly. She had been rooting for Simon and Jaida all last school year, she obviously liked him and may even have a crush. She never understood why he always brushed her off, she was one of the very few girls at St. Xavier's that Clary liked. "She's nice, and she defiantly likes you!"

"I don't want to ask her."

"Why not?" Clary asked offence marking her tone. "She's supper smart! You'r not being a pig like Eric, are you?" She accused him angrily.

"No, no, that not it at all!" Simon replied, hand in the air in defense.

"Then why not?" She asked him once again.

"Because I like someone else." He said shyly, looking like he was about to pass out from anxiety, she didn't understand why though. She was about to ask if he was coming out of the closest when she heard someone cough loudly behind her, and a small laugh simultaneously. She turned to the direction the noises originated from.

Sitting on a sofa just a few feet away from them sat a boy, with golden blond hair, eyeing both Simon and her, next to him was a jet-black haired beauty, holding her hand up to her mouth, covering her silent laughter behind it, she was also eyeing both of them too. The boy was dressed in a black leather jacket hiding a white t-shirt underneath, with the side of his mouth quirked in amusement, eyes boring into her own.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked loud enough for them to hear, the boy just looked at her and the smirk on his face just grew.

"No." He said casually, rising one of his brows up questioningly. The girl next to him shoved his shoulders over while he looked back at her in annoyance.

Clary just turned her body back to Simon to find him looking at the girl behind them, rapt and openmouthed, still staring.

"Simon," Clary shoved her friend over a bit to get his attention back, it didn't work. She turned her body back around to look at the couple behind her again, the girl was smiling down at her phone in her nicely manicured hands, while the faired-haired boy next to her was eyeing Eric weary on the stage.

"I'm going to get a refill." Not wanting to be around Simon as he undresses the girl on the couch in his head, she was sure that he didn't even notice her remarks. Clary stood up and started her familiar pace toward the cashier counter.

Just as she was getting her fresh aid of addiction, she turned around ready to walk back to where she had left Simon at when she saw something shinny on the floor. She tried to hurry and jump out of the way, as to not step on the object directly when she bounced off a solid body. She held tight to the coffee in her hands so not to still the contents of the steaming liquid. When she gained her balance one again she looked up to apologize to the object she rebounded off of. When her eyes passed a pale figure with light blue eyes and a very angry looking face, her breath caught in her throat. He was about half a foot to a foot taller then her, thin with dark hair, but nice angles to his face.

"Watch where you're going." The boy said to her in a quiet rough tone, brushing past her to the counter behind her. She followed his retried with mild irritation in her eyes.

"Nice moves little girl." She twisted her head up one again to meet golden eyes.

"I'm not little." She replied in annoyed. It was the same boy that sat behind her and Simon just a few moments ago she noticed.

"If you say so." He smirked at her in a way that made Clary want to punch him in the face to rid the look and also capture it in one of her many drawings.

"Jace, what do you want?" The blue-eyed boy that she ran into just seconds prior remarked to what she only guessed would be the other boy that stood in front of her, by the way he tilted his head and eyed at the boy at the counter. She saw his eyes roam over the menu that hung over her head before he replied back.

"Surprise me." Once again, he smirked the same arrogant smirk before looking down back at her. "What do you have?" He questioned her. It was unusual for people to strike up random conversations with her, so it took her longer than she would like to respond.

"Just coffee, black like my soul." This time she saw the corners of his mouth form into a small smile, crinkling the little lines around his hazel eyes.

"Very wise, also a great piece of attire I recommend."

"What, coffee?" This time he laughed out.

"Black clothing, although I wouldn't mind seeing you with just a cup of coffee in your hands, and only that." He replied with a wink.

With anyone else Clary would have felt appalled and even frightened by a remark such as that one, but with this boy for some strange reason she felt conferrable with, like she was used to hearing odd remarks from him and knowing he meant no harm to her, only to tease her.

Before she could come up with a witty comment a styrofoam cup was being thrusted into his hands.

"Here." The dark-haired boy said, stepping in front of Clary.

"Thank you, Alec." Jace replied, raising the cup to his lips, a second latter he looked like he wanted to gag or spit the contents out on the floor below him, but settled with a struggle to swallow. "What the hell! Is this Earl Grey tea?" He asked the boy Clary thought was named Alec.

"You said surprise you!" Alec said back in a rushed accusing voice, cheeks red with blush.

"I hate bergamot." Jace said looking at the cup in his hand with distain laced on his face.

Alec just snacked the cup back from his hand and stomped back up to the counter. Clary just observed the boy in front of her, he looked about a year or two older then her then most of the people she would call her friends, but he seemed to ack like a baby under his charisma.

"Clary Fray" She reached out her hand to introduce herself. He looked at her with a spark in his eyes that she could not identify.

"Jace Herondale." He said back to her, grasping her hand in his own wide one, shacking it as one would in greetings. She could have sworn that she felt tiny electrical shocks at every point their skin touched.

Once they let go of each other's hands, there was a comfortable silent pause between them.

"May I ask why you were laughing at me and my friend?" Flicking her thumb in the direction of her old seat.

"Simple," He stated, smiling like an amused child ready to release a secret they have been dying to tell, "because declaration of love amuses me, especially when unrequited."

Clary grew a confused look on her face, not understanding the entirety of what he was saying when Alec returned to them, once again handing Jace another styrofoam cup. He took a sip of whatever mystery lay inside the cup. From what Clary could gather was that this time he approved of the content Alec had gone back to replace. Jace just gave him a cheesy smile in return.

"Thanks bud, never can go wrong with the old fashion hot chocolate." Was all he said before her turned to Clary, sending her a wink and strolling off to where he was once posted.

* * *

 **So, as you may know, my plans for the story may have to change due to events in Las Vegas Nevada, I haven't given much thought about what I will have to go in and fix to make the changes I had already set in place for the revealing of the past of the characters. Due to such recent events in the world and the sheer raw pain that it may bring to some members of the audience of this story, I don't know if it would be appropriate to continue down such paths.**

 **If you would like me to continue this story the way I had planned it despite the recent events, let me know please.**

 **If you would like to understand what I was going to go into, please leave me a message and I will PM you with more detail.**

 **My intent was to be as original with my story line and plot as possible, I never thought in a million years that something would happen like this in the world so soon or even ever again, but it has. And for that reason, I am not confident in what I originally planned in fear that it may hurt some of you, in any way, shape or form.**

 **My plan was to bring awareness to some events that had taken place over the past year like in Manchester, but give it from a different perspective that an audience like you would find informing and appealing. But speaking to close friends that were affected by the events in Las Vegas, I don't feel like it is the proper time and or place to go down that type of road for the time being.**

 **Next chapter should be up asap after I consider what you all think about what I should do, again I do not mean to offend or hurt anyone.**

 **Please let me know what you feel, or believe I should do and or not do. Again, may everyone be save, all my love sincerely,**

 **BabyBritt**


	6. Engagement Parties-Part Two

**I'm back with another chapter! First thing, I wanted to say thank you to everyone that gave me feedback in the last chapter, for how I want to continue the plot of the story. I still haven't decided exactly what I will be doing, I still want to know what some of you think and feel so let me know! You guys are my world right now and I don't want to make you feel any wrong type of way!**

 **Anyways, two people that you all talked about and begged for are finally together in the same room! Keep reading to find out what will happen, and let me know what you think!**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Engagement Parties-Part Two

Clary was sitting down at the table with her mother, Luke and Magnus. The music in the background was set to a soft melody while the lights where still bright inside the converted coffee shop. The Lightwood family had just parted ways with hers for the moment as to prepare for dinner to be served. Clary just sat at the table, examining the perfect white laced tablecloth with the matching set of red embellishments and center piece. She was still trying not to raise her eyes into the crowd of people out of fear of what she might see, Magnus was sat next to her casually caring on a conversation with her parents about how beautiful the event was and how he must get the name and number of the event planner.

All she could think about was the meetings she just had with everyone, how grown they all looked, how time had passed. Then her mind slipped to Jace.

She wondered how he would look in front of her, how his voice would sound in person, did ageing do him justice like she always thought it would. She wondered even more about what he would think about her, would he look at her the same way, would he dismiss her presence or would he look right through her, see past her lies. Would he look at her with distain and anger, or would he have a face full of pain and regret.

These thoughts ran rapid through her mind over and over again until the subtle sound of the music quieting and a mic turning on. The people in the room died to a whisper as the person in the front of the room was trying to gain the crowds attention.

She finally let her head rise from its downward position to wonder the front stage. She remembered that stage well, all the first band gigs she had attended for support.

"Good evening everyone." She looked up at the figure that stood tall, something that she could remember was when he used to not want to the center of attention, if she thought about it, he still avoided it as much as he could. Alec looked like he grew into his slim frame, shoulders still wide, but now he didn't seem to be hunching in on himself as to hid away and fade into the background like he used to. "My name is Alec Lightwood if you didn't know," The crowed responded with a soft chuckle, "and I wanted to say a few words before we start dinner."

Clary looked to the side of her table to see Isabelle and Simon just a few tables away. Isabelle was beaming at Alec and Simon looked a little nervous next to her. She could see Simons mother and his sister sat at the same table as them, along with Isabelle's parents and little brother, but she did not see _him_ there.

"Who is that fine piece of specimen." Magnus muttered to her under his breath, eyes directly locked on Alec. This made Clary laugh to herself, _only Magnus_ , she thought.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate my little sister's engagement, to our longtime friend and bandmate. I'm not usually the sappy one, that's Isabelle but I guess I have to give it a shot tonight." He smiled, Clary could see the light blue tint of his eyes gloss over for a bit. "Umh, Simon," he stuttered, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck, "The family has known you for years now, you are basically a member of it already and I can't really make any threats to you about breaking Isabelle's heart because I'm sure she would kill you herself." He smirked lightly, the crowed once again erupted in laughter. Clary let a small smile creep up to her face, he was telling the truth about Isabelle.

"You know what they say, opposites attract and all," Alec smiled to himself, "You two wouldn't be the first ones." Alec's eye flicked to hers, like giving a secret that only she would understand and just as quickly as they met hers he looked back at his family's table. Clary's eyebrow squinted up in confusion, not completely understanding what that comment meant. "The two of you have been through a lot, more than any other couple I know. Through the most horrible of moments that most wouldn't make through, and even the brightest, you two somehow continue to make it all happen, stronger and better than ever, together." He paused for a moment, looking down at his shoes. "So, with all that said, congratulations." He breathed out, smiling at the crowd as they began to cheer. He stepped down of the small stage and made his way to his younger sister that was already raised from her seat, tackling him in a hug filled with tears streaming down her eyes, Simon right behind her.

Another spokesperson took the stage momentarily to let the audience know that dinner was being served.

"What a sweet boy Alec turned out to be." Jocelyn said with a look of fondness, eyes directed at the Lightwood family.

"I wonder how sweet he tastes." Magnus muttered under his breathe, not so quietly, eyeing Alec with a predatorial look of lust.

"Magnus!" Clary shouted in horror, slapping the shoulder closest to her.

"What! I'm just curious!" Luke just looked at him from the other side of the table with a look of shock mixed with mortification. Jocelyn trembled with laughter.

Plates where then quickly placed in front of them along with refills of empty drinks around the table. The food looked impeccably precise for what Clary would have guessed it would be.

As dinner pasted by and plates where removed and desert was easily devoured, Clary still hadn't caught a single glimpse of gold, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about this fact. But the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she was indeed disappointed, something she would never admit.

The lights became dim all at once and the music started to grow louder. She could see people get up and head to the dance floor, Luke stood and stretched his hand out to Jocelyn.

"Care for a dance?" He asked smoothly.

Jocelyn just smiled up at him, took his offered hand, "I would love to." She replied, rising from her comfortable seat to follow Luke to the floor.

"So, are you just going to sit her all night looking like a down kicked puppy?" Magnus asked.

Clary gave him a look of annoyance, one that he just shot back right at her.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Clary asked, irritation flooding her emotions.

"I don't know, go mingle," he waved at the crowd, "or go look for you handsome prince your trying to not look for, but darling you suck at hiding things." Smirking at her with eyes sly like a cat.

A lump filled her throat at his words, she tried to swallow it down but it was too dry. She knew Magus was just teasing her, but she wouldn't be surprised if he did mean it directly. He just huffed his breath and stood up beside her from his seat.

"Come on biscuit, you look pale as a ghost, let's see if we can get some blood flow back to that little red head of yours."

Clary looked up at him once again in confusion, why was everything anyone did tonight throwing her off? Magnus quirked up his brows to tell her to hurry up. Taking a breath, she just took his outstretch hand.

"Fine." Was all she said as she let him lead her to the now crowded dance floor.

The music was set to a smooth swaying melody, when they found an open spot he turned her to him and laid his hands on her hips, taking a closer step to her, just enough space for a casual dance partner. The warmth of his hands seeping through her dress made Clary jump a little, it had been a very long-time since she had another mans hands on her body.

"Don't be so jumpy," He whispered in her hair, "you're not my type anyways." This made her laugh and relax a little more, she let Magnus take the lead as he weaved them in and out of the crowd.

"There is something you're not telling me Magnus." She accused him.

"By whatever do you mean Clarissa?" She could detect the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Magnus!" She grumbled at him, as Magnus twirled her around, gently pulling her back to him, Clary was a little surprised at how easily dancing with Magnus came to be.

"Alright," he gushed dramatically, "You caught me red handed." Clary gaze wondered the area around them making sure no one was around to eavesdrop. Her eyes landed on Isabelle and Simon not far away from her, but in a reasonable amount of distance. Isabelle's head was laid on Simons chest as they swayed back and forth.

She was about to tell him to spill when a couple next to them glided almost right into her and Magnus, she could hear the elder women cry out in frustration, but her body went ridged by the name that left her lips.

"Jace! Would you please watch your step," The women then turned to apologize to them but Clary didn't move an inch. Terror shot through her body all at once, and she held her breath hoping that the she could somehow drift away into the darkness, far away from where she stood.

"Ah Magnus and Clary, I am so sorry about that..." She didn't hear anything the women said, she kept her gaze locked and burning onto the collar of Magnus suit.

"It's alright Maryse," Magnus replied instantly. "I was just about to try and find you, I wanted to talk to you about the Gallery…" Magnus continued, letting his hand slip off of her waist, back turning to her while he talked to Maryse.

"Certainly!" Maryse replied enthusiastically, "You wouldn't mind if I steal Magnus from you Clary?" Magnus turned back to face her and she rose her head to look at his gaze, begging him with her eyes not to leave her. "I'm sure Jace would love to step in for him as we discuss business!" She said all to happily. Clary clenched her free hands into a fist, hopping to grasp reality with what she felt was an all too familiar nightmare.

A deep, breathy, silk "yes" was all she heard, her head was spinning and she was pretty sure she hadn't taken a breath in for the last few moments. She would rather faint then move her gaze to the man that she knew lay behind Magnus.

"Perfect!" Magnus said, ignoring Clary's look and turning to Maryse again. Clary quickly averted her eyes to the floor, too scared to confront what she had been hiding from for half a decade. The air around her felt like live wire, ready to electrocute her with any wrong, subtle movement. She could feel his hot gaze on her head, burning through her rested curls Magnus had perfected. She could hear his even intakes of air as it parted past his lips along with Magnus and Maryse's feet as they retreated back to one of the awaiting tables. She still had not taken a breath, she squeezed her eyes shut, saying prayers in her head to be magically transported away.

* * *

She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in years. He was too afraid to move forward, to say her name out loud. She was looking down at the ground in front of her, he thought she looked like a Summer Tanager resting on a tree, one he wanted to get a better look at but was too afraid to approach, in fear that it would take off in the sky and never return again.

He didn't know if he was imagining her red curls swaying like in a nice breeze, or if it was the alcohol he had consumed. The crowd around them was starting to look at them in wonder and even a lady that was dancing with what he assumed was her date, sent a glare their way.

He didn't know what took over him, but in a flash, he stepped up in front of her, tugged one of her soft hands in his, resting one of his hands on her wider hips, and they were moving. He heard her breath catch in her throat, her hand squeezed his tenderly. He finally let his eyes be captured by the emerald orbs he dreamt of for the last five years, every night, without failure.

It felt like two magnets being pulled together, clicking instantly when their eyes met. Again, he didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her eyes look like were swirling in place like waves of jaded green. They moved within the crowd never breaking eye contact and never uttering a word, captivated by being in each other's presence.

What finally broke the spell was a change in song, it was her that spoke first.

"Hi." Was all she said, soft, elegant and a little airy. He loved it, just the sound of her voice emitting one word as simple as _Hi_ made his stomach dive into a million more somersaults.

All he could manage to do was lift one side of his mouth up, and say, "Hi" right back to her.

She looked down to the unbutton collar of his white dress shirt, he couldn't tell if her cheeks spread a light rose color because of the dim lighting of the room, but he was sure of it when she picked her head back up and cleared her throat.

They were still waltzing around the dance floor without a slip in their rhythm.

"Clary…" Was all he could get through before his throat constructed with nerves, he could feel a blush creep up his own neck to settle on his cheeks as well.

"You look well," she spoke quietly before closing her eyes tight, opening them once more with a look of fierce determination blazing through them. "I'm proud of you." She said bluntly, still holding his eyes. Those four words made his breath ragged, "And I know it wouldn't seem that way… but you have no idea-"

"Of what?" He cut her off angerly. "I didn't spend the last five years of my life looking to be appraised by you." He said harshly. He didn't know where this surge of fury came from, but he didn't have it in him to tamper it down. He didn't even question it, he had every right to be angry at her, "If I recall right, you where the one that said you never cared about my dream's or success. So why start acting like you do now?"

"That's not true-"

"That is absolutely true and you know it!" He roared at her. He could see her physically flinch away from him, but it did little to stop the anger that was building within him.

"Why are you even here?" He questioned her accusingly. "Did you think you could just walk back into all our lives like everything you said and did would be erased, like we would all praise you for finally getting off your high horse. Well this might be news to you but we don't need you, I don't need you!" Now he was just letting words roll off his tongue with the intent to hurt her like the way she had crushed him. "Nobody needs or wants you here!" She had no right to walk back into his life looking stunning and alluring as ever, to make all the feeling that he thought he buried years ago cloud his judgment and mind, make him feel like the love-struck boy he once had been. Make him wonder what could hav-

"Jace!"

He was still looking at the girl of his dreams in front of him, not really seeing her but looking at his lost love and pain instead, he looked down at her lips knowing that his name didn't emerge from them.

"Let her go."

He knew that voice, and it wasn't Clary's. He twisted his head in the direction that it came to meet a shocked and outraged Isabelle a few feet away. He let his eyes wonder to behind her where he saw Alec and Simon standing on both of her sides.

"I said, let, her, go!" Isabelle hissed.

He moved his eyes back to the girl standing in front of him. Confused by what Isabelle was demanding until he looked at where his hands were placed on her body, holding Clary by the upper arms in a tight bruising grip.

He rushed to release her when he noticed the tears that cascaded down her porcelain face, dragging the little bit of mascara she had placed on her lashes, down her cheeks, flowing to drip off her chin.

He stepped away in horror and panic at what he had caused, he then noticed the people around him. He swept his eyes around the crowd of people that once where dancing and twirling around them just a moment ago to see that every one of them stood frozen, looking directly at him.

"I-"

"Clary!" Jocelyn screamed, rushing in their direction, eloping her daughter in her arms. He could see Clary sinker her face into her mother's neck like a child would when they were in fear.

"Clary I-" He tried to speak or apologize, before Jocelyn cut him off harshly.

"Don't!" Jocelyn just hugged her daughter closer to her. "Where leaving." She directed at Isabelle. Turing in the direction of the door. Luke hot on her side, shielding Clary away from Jace and the rest of the crowd, with the other man that attended with them right behind. He watched as their backs rounded the corner to the coat check before they disappeared out of his line of sight.

"Who do you think you are!" Isabelle marched up to him, looking like she wanted to rip every last piece of him apart before Alec caught her arm.

"I got this Izzy." He whispered to her, loud enough for Jace to hear.

"Get him out of my sight before I do something you will hate Alec." She hissed to him, eyes still homing in on Jace with a look that oozed death. Yanking her arm out of her brothers grip. Jace looked to behind her to see Simon mirroring the same look of hatred as Isabelle, lining his face in a way he only ever saw once before.

Alec marched up to Jace tugging his arm harshly and dragging him in the direction of the kitchen, opposite of the front door.

When they arrived in the kitchen Alec looked around to see the cooks and servers staring right at them.

"Clear the room." He yelled angerly, shoving Jace's arm he once heled away from him. The staff obeying his command and swiftly vacating the room.

Jace just stood shocked in the middle of the empty kitchen, pale and out of breath. Alec just paced back and forth in front of him yelling at everything Jace knew was worng, throwing questions at him that he couldn't register in his own head.

Jace could barely hear Alec over the sound of blood pumping in his head, and his own mind running wild at the monstrous things he had just done. That wasn't him, he knew he would never do such a thing, but he just did, there was no denying that.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Alec exploded at him.

All of a sudden, the world started to tilt more than it had been before, Jace's stomach felt like it fell to his feet and the lights in the room beamed ten times brighter.

Jace rushed to any open waste bucket he could find, emptying out everything that he had put in his own body. He didn't know what made him sick more, the horrible things he said to the one women he thought ruled his world or the alcohol he poisoned his blood with.

He was sure it was the first one.

* * *

 **Don't hate me please! It will get better, I promise!**

 **Thank you to all the people that reviewed last chapter and to the guest reviews too! I really wish I could respond to those! Keep them coming, again I'll be asking questions and if you get one right you may get a spoiler for the next coming chapters, or as a prize you can ask me any question retaining to the story or not, and I will try to answer it without giving away to much!**

 **What do you think is up with Jace?**

 **How do you think Clary will react to what just went down?**

 **What was Maryse and Magnus really talking about? And why where they so intent on making Clary and Jace dance together?**

 **How will Isabelle react?**

 **What will the media say about the party?**

 **What do you think Jace will do next?**

 **What are the twins up to, and what will Maia find out?**

 **I haven't listed all the members of the band, but, who do you think are all the members and what instrument do they play?**

 **What do you guys want to see next?**

 **Answer any of the questions and you may win a prize! Really if you answer any of them you will get a response from me ;) !**

 **See you next time,**

 **BabyBritt**


	7. The Hunt for Cinderella

**Okay, this past week was jam packed with way too much stuff that I did not expect so I am sorry it took so long for me to update!**

 **Thank you all for the supported that you keep showing me for this story, I love every single one of you!**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

* * *

Chapter 7-The Hunt for Cinderella

 _ **Breaking News- The Hunt for Cinderella**_

 _If you have been paying any attention to the world of Music, then you know that our favorite band of the century,_ The Mortal Instruments _also known as_ TMI, _has fled L.A. to their home land of New York City, for the preparations of our number one couple's dream wedding! Drummer/Vocalist Isabelle Lightwood and Bass Guitarist Simon Lewis, were recently engaged as of the final concert of their fourth studio album tour,_ City of Fallen Angels. _Lewis popped the question on stage for the whole world to see. These two members have been known as high school sweet hearts, according to multiple interviews over the years with the couple and other members of the band._

 _Since then, the band has gone on a hiatus with the promise of returning after the two loved birds have settled into their life as newlyweds._

 _They kicked off their first week back home with an extravagant engagement party last night, that had everybody in town dying to get an invite or even a peek inside the converted coffee shop know as_ Java Jones _. Now the venue might seem a little odd (Flash picture of venue on screen), but apparently it is the first place the newly engaged couple first met and had one of their first gigs as an official band. Sources close to the couple has said that it was a sentimental choice of the bride to be. In the closed event, all members of the band seemed to be there with families and close friends, but one person in particular has caught the medias eye._

 _Now here comes the wet-works fellow fan girls!_

 _From an un-named source at the event comes claims that our beloved Blonde Bachelor (Pianist/Vocalist Jace Herondale) has met his Cinderella!_

 _Alleged reports state that the two were awestruck with one another, that is was "love at first sight", claims go on to say that they danced with each other for a considerable time before she dashed out before midnight! Others say that the two got into a passionate discussion, leaving our prince charming flushed with anger at the prospect of her leaving._

 _Now we all know are dearest Blonde does have a temper in him when her has a little too much to drink, (Slide show of photos with Jace Herondale in L.A. club fight). But who is the young redhead that scurried away? (Photo of blurry unknow redhead leaving the venue)_

 _So far all we know is that Magnus Bane, a high-class member of the Brooklyn Society, (Photo of Magnus Bane), came with our mystery princess to the gathering and left right behind her. No accusations stating that the two are a pair._

 _Who is the women that caught Jace Herondale's eyes last night and will she stick around longer than the others? The people want to know, lets go to are twitter feed and find out what the fans of the band thin-_

Clary cut the television off before the anchor with way too much makeup and plastic surgery could move on. She did _not_ want to know what people around the world thought about her, she didn't even what to know what people in the media where saying about her regardless. But curiosity got the better of her, so as she sat on the sofa that she called her bed, at 6 am Sunday morning, running on less than an hour of sleep in the last two day's, she caved. She had convinced herself that she had to know what she was dealing with on the whole spectrum of things.

Ever since she arrived home after the terrible night out, she posted herself on the sofa, wrapped in an old blanket she had since she was a young girl. The image of Jace's blazing eye's stuck on reply in her head, the way his grip tightened on her upper arms, the way his voice rang of pain and damage. _Damage?_ She thought. She did that, she caused him damage, she knew that he blamed himself for her choice to leave, and that it would cause irreparable guilt. But she did not expect him to act out the way he did.

He scared her, the rage that burned in his eyes, made fear shoot down her spine. Something that she never associated with him before. When she thought of him she recalled all the loving looks and caresses, the feeling of safety and comfort.

She closed her eyes once more, recalling the night, she could picture him in front of her, the way his hair shinned in the dimmed lighting, casting a little halo above him, how the structure of his face looked aged but more angelic than ever. She could recall the feeling of his wide slim hand on her hips, the heat and spark she felt, the way that his non-dominate hand fit perfectly in her left as they danced effortlessly on the floor. She could even see his dark tattoos that inked his skin underneath the white open collar dress shirt he wore. His eyes, _His eyes,_ filled with gold swirls at first sight, looking at her with adoration and longing at first, then morphing into one of rage and pain.

What stood out the most in her memory was the overwhelming smell of alcohol that reeked from him, something that she also never associated with the man in her memories. Even after all the parties the attended together in high school, she never got hit with such a burst of scent radiating of off him then last night.

This factor alone was what made her stay up through the long hours of darkness, thinking and debating with herself if all this was a mistake. She knew that the same man she would meet would not be the same nineteen-year-old boy she remembered years ago. But she thought she knew who that person was once upon a time, she knew him better than she had known herself. But clearly that wasn't true anymore, she was expecting this after all. But the faint pebble of hope that lay at the bottom of her stomach said differently.

Her mind drifted to the twins, how she always thought she could see old similarities within them that linked them to their father. But apparently, she didn't even know who that person was anymore let alone if she wanted her kids to know who that person was or have anything to do with. She even thought about this mess with the media already, everything she had done was to protect her babies from the monsters that she could not see, this just brought all the unwanted attention that she has hidden from for years.

Old, bad memories from a day that she longed to forget started to creep into her conscience mind. Her heart rate started to pick up and breaths started to become a choppy pant.

She pulled the blanket closer to her, knees drawn up to her chest she buried her head into her closed hands resting on her knees. She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to debate with herself or make any more choices, the responsibility that laid on her shoulders was becoming to heavy for her to bear on her own. She wanted to be that care free young girl that she used to be, not having to hold the responsibility that she did now.

As she looked at the little Barbie doll that rested abandoned by the television in front of her, she was reminded of all the best moments she gained over the last five years, all the small and big smiles and all the laughter, even the loud cries of frustration. She would not give that up for the world, she would protect the two little cubs that she brought into this world with her dying breath, that she knew for certain.

She needed to talk to someone, someone that didn't have any bias on the situation like her mother or Luke did. Someone that would understand the situation enough and would not judge her right off ripe like Simon and Isabelle would. Her social cycle was very tinny so that only left two people that she could trust, she just hopped one of them would understand.

* * *

Jace woke up to a pounding headache and a bitter tasted in his mouth. Cracking his eyes open was a challenge in itself. Once he was able to raise a single eyelid he started to wonder where exactly was he? He rested his head on what he thought was a leather couch, he tried to hone in on the faint sound in the background. It took him a moment to complete the task, having to block out the sound of blood rushing to his brain. Once he was finally able to, he heard what he thought was a shower running.

Trying to tilt his head to the side, ignoring the rush of nausea that came with it, he was able to depict the dark wooden floor and stray light that peeked in through the closed curtains of the unknown room. Squinting his eyes shut, he raised his lead heavy arm to his head, pushing the locks of hair out of his eyes, resting it on his forehead.

The sound of the shower down what he assumed was a hallway, stopped. Jace heled his breath for a few seconds in anticipation of the unknown to be revealed. Once he heard the door crack open and the shine of light casted a glow to where Jace lay, a figure emerged from the shadows and to Jace's horror, flicked on the lights above him. Jace released an agonizing cry, moving both of his hands to shield his face, diving his head into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." A familiar voice said in the open space. An aching pain surged through Jace's skull along with another wave of nausea ripping his body.

"Alec!" Jace cried out groggily, still stuffed into the black leather couch. Jace heard his fellow friends patted feet retreat to the kitchen that was behind the sofa, separated by the bar marble counter top.

"I would ask if you are hungry but sense you're a dick and hungover, I find it pointless." Alec directed at Jace, rummaging through the content in his refrigerator. Once he found something suitable enough he went to his newly stocked cabinets to find the proper dishware to use. Jace on the other hand was still curled up in a ball on the couch, flinching at every movement Alec made, each echo of sound that he absorbed into his tender ears caused a pain that felt like a hundred hammers knocking away at whatever was left of his murky brain.

Soon he felt a slight kick to his leg and the other end of the sofa sank in.

"Scoot over!" Said Alec with a tone of annoyance, still trying to fit his frame between Jace's long legs and the arm of the couch. Once he succeeded he pulled his freshly clean legs up over the coffee table. Reached for the remote and flicked the television on. All the new sounds and light caused Jace's brain to overload and he was soon jumping from the couch and dashing to the open bathroom down the hall to gag and empty the contents of his stomach. This all made Alec smile, still sitting in front of the tv, switching through the channels trying to find his taste of entertainment when he discovers one show that grabbed his attention.

Jace hunched over the white porcelain toilet of Alec's bathroom, trying to regain himself. He couldn't decipher whether the sheet of sweat on his skin was being generated out of his own body or if it was the leftover moister of the recently used shower. He started to take deep breaths in and out, hoping that it would help with the pounding in his temple.

Once he could regain some of his balance, he rose to the sink. Looking through the foggy mirror to see a washed-up reflection of himself, cringing at what he saw before him. Tuning on the faucet, he rinsed out is mouth and splashed the cold water onto his face. When he looked back at himself in the refection of the mirror, he groaned as memories of the previous night started to appear. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He chanted in his mind, an overwhelming sense of regret and chilling terror filled him. Gripping his head in his hands, flashes of red hair and tears embedded itself on the inside of his eyelids.

"Oh, my god!" He sobbed out once most of the fresh memories came back to him. He could hear the echo of his voice cracking in pain as it bounced off the walls of the enclosed bathroom. What had he done?

Falling to the floor, he leaned his head up against the walls of the room, fisting his hands into his hair. All he could think of was the way her face had looked after he had said all those nasty comments that weren't true.

 _Well this might be news to you but we don't need you, I don't need you!_

How wrong that really was, he did need her, he still needed her, every day and every second. As much pain as she had caused him when she left did not wipe away all the love in his heart he had for her, even time and distance didn't make a dent.

 _I didn't spend the last five years of my life looking to be appraised by you._

He did, every day he thought about her, how she would look at him when they finally met. He wondered if she would be proud of the man he had become, of all the success he had gained. He hoped that in some way it would draw her back to him, that she would realize and see that he could protect her the way he couldn't before. But he knew that no amount of money or success would bring her back because that wasn't the type of person she was. She never wanted any materialistic thing or even cared for them, she hated attention, and that was all he was now. He and the others had become a beacon of interest to millions of people around the world. He couldn't even think about what she thought of him now, this crumbled him. At least when she first left, he understood why she did, not completely, but just enough. That she was terrified by the things that surrounded them, but this time she feared him, and he didn't know if he would ever get a chance to change that. This time he may have lost the love of his life once again, and it was truly all his fault, only his. He had done the one thing he said no man should do to a woman that he love, hurt them purposely in any way. He had done that last night. The words that spewed from his mouth was all intended to hurt her. The anger and pain of five years built up mixed with too much alcohol had created something within him that he despised. All the physical pain he was feeling now did not make up for the mental damage he had cause to himself and to her. He could see it in her beautiful jaded eyes, the look of crippling devastation. That would haunt him for the rest of his life.

As Jace reflected and weighed his actions of the previous night Alec rushed through his apartment to find him. Once he was in the threshold of the bathroom and saw Jace sitting on the floor laying up against the wall he spoke with brute urgency.

"Jace," he pressed, "you have to see this."

* * *

She was waiting in the open art gallery, filled with different pieces of work some she could claim as her own. The room smelled like cut drywall and old carpet. She was pacing once again back and forth waiting for Magnus to make one of his famous grand entrances. As if on cue, he walked throw the glass front doors.

"Clarissa!" He screamed in excitement, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you anytime soon!" She could read his face, he was indeed exited to see her, but he was again hiding something behind all those layers of glitter. She had just about had it with trying to read and figure out people for the next few years, so this just angered.

"We need to talk." She demanded.

"Well I figured that much with the hasty text message you sent me early this morning, way to early might I add." He strolled over to the bar at the far end of the room, entering the code to the storage closet. Clary just followed him, more frustrated than before.

"I'm serious Magnus, this is not a game!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not to you." Turning his head in her direction while hanging his coat on the rack. "I would love to get this conversation you're so interested in over, as you can see," he gestured to the mess the gallery was currently in, "I still have a lot of work to do if I still plan on opening Friday." Once he was completed with his routine tasks, Clay studied him, pondering how she was going to say what she need to say, then again, she was done second guessing herself.

"What do you know about Maryse Lightwood?" Clary bluntly asked. Magnus just turned around with a fixed look of contemplation, finally setting on exhaustion.

"I'm guessing you want the whole truth and not the cute first encounters?" Magnus's tone switched to more of an edgeless statement, sending a chill down her spine. Not knowing what he was implying but wanting to find the answer before she unloaded her bagged on to him, she nodded her head yes.

"Well I suggest you take a seat then." Inclining his head in the direction of the bar stools. Clary obliged soundlessly, watching Magnus make himself another one of his famous stress drinks in front of her, what puzzled her this time was the second cup he filled, sliding it in her direction over the sleek marble. "you're going to need that." He said before downing his own drink. Clary just heled her own in between both of her hands on the bar, not raising it to her lips.

"Suit yourself then." Magnus let a long breath out of his lungs, "First off I want no words from you till I am finished, capisce?" Clary nodded her head.

"Let's just say I didn't find you because of your talents. I was more so instructed to head in your direction." Clary knew that her first encounters with Magnus where a little strange, but she never questioned them, she was to desperate for the money at the time now she wished she had. "Maryse, as you call her, was a friend of a friend, and she was very interested in you and your children's wellbeing."

 _Children?_

Clary's heart stopped in her ribcage, sweat broke out on her forehead, her grip on the glass in front of her tightened to a vise. This wasn't right, it _couldn't_ be right. _He must be talking about a different Maryse._ Before she could question him, Magnus just heled his hand up to stop her.

"Yes, I am talking about your Maryse, Clarissa."

She had nothing to say, her mouth laid open too stunned to connect words into sentences. _This cannot be happening!_

All types of different scenarios ran through her mind at once, none making any sense of clarity. If Maryse knew about the twins then who else did? Why didn't she ever say anything to Clary? _Why did she send Magnus? Alec, Isabelle, Simon? Did Jace know?_ Just the thought of him knowing about her babies knocked the wind out of her. Nothing, absolutely nothing in her brain made anything coherent.

She could hear Magnus try to intervene in her mental thoughts but she pushed him out. She could feel something snapped in her brain that connected to her heart, one thing stood out the most like bright lights. _Run! You have to run!_

With that she surged out of her seat with an overwhelming feeling of urgency. She needed to get her children and get out of town _NOW!_ She did not want to know what kind of sick game everyone else was trying to play on her but they would not put her children in the middle of it! She didn't care what else Magnus had to say, she needed to get her children out of the city and as far away from these people as possible. She knew she never should have talked to Simon or anyone of them, something in her gut told her to stay back but she didn't listen and now she regretted almost all of it. She should have run years ago.

"Clary, you need to listen to me!" Magnus tried to reason with her, but she was taking none of it. She had too many emotions running through her with too little sleep to help process it all. She was acting on instinct now and that's all she had going for her. She felt Magnus's hand on her shoulder trying to halt her escape but she kept on pushing through the art gallery she once thought as a safety net. She didn't realize she was out the doors until flashing lights and screams broke her out of her self-induced tunnel vision.

There, surrounding the outside of Magnus's art gallery stood a dozen or more photographers snapping pictures of her and screaming.

" _Clarissa Fray, how long have you known Jace Herondale?"_

" _Are you after the Bands money and fame?"_

" _Is it true you two where romantically involved in the past?"_

" _Why did you leave Jace?"_

" _Is Magnus Bane your Sugar Daddy?"_

" _Are you trying to break up TMI or are you looking for a ring yourself?"_

The next thing she knew Magnus had yanked her back through the firm glass doors of the shop, shielding her away from the flashing lights of the hungry reporters that lay behind them. Once the lock was in place he grabbed her already sore upper arm roughly, "This is not happening!" Magnus mumbled to himself, guiding her numbed body to the back of the room that would hide them from the peering eyes behind the glass at the front. Clary, still to dazed and stunned to react to anything that was going on around her, followed him willingly.

 _What the hell is happening?_

* * *

 **So, what do you think is going on, I would looovvvee to hear your thoughts!**

 **Tell me your theories as to what I'm trying to weave into!**

 **If you have any questions or don't understand anything please ask me and I'll do my best to help you understand!**

 **Do you like Alec? What about Jace?**

 **Where are the twins?**

 **Do you miss seeing the twins?**

 **How did you like the little media snip in the beginning? I was really intimidated on how to write it so let me know what you think about it and how you guys want to see it next time.**

 **The best theory will be getting a spoiler for the chapters to come, so give it all your best shot!**

 **Thank you again for all the support and love you guys have, every review/fav/follow makes me scream in joy and happiness and they spark my motivation to write for you guys!**

 **Hopefully next chapter shouldn't take that long to write and get out for you guys since my life has settled down a tad and I have this whole weekend to myself! If and I mean if you guys show an overwhelming show of support I may be able to kick my motivation in high gear and crank out two chapters this week end!**

 **Can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter!**

 **~BabyBritt**


	8. Who the hell is that?

**Two things,**

 **One, it's the One Month anniversary for this story! Love you all!**

 **Two, oh my god you guys! Over 100 reviews for this story already!? I literally shed a few tears when I saw it hit 100 last chapter, you guys are really the best, thank you, thank you soooo much! It takes a lot to put your ideas and heart into a story and put it up for others to read and enjoy as much as you do. It took me over five years to build up enough courage to do this, and every chapter you give such encouraging messages filled with love!**

 **It's been one month since I have published this story on and I just wanted to say a couple of words. This site made me look at the world a little different from when I first found it, I was in a rough time in my life and this was an escape for me. I wrote stories after stories inspired by other authors on this site and others along with well-known published authors, but I always found a reason not to put my own work up. So, five years later, older and wiser, I let that fear go and here I am. All the support you guys have shown me is enormous and I will never be able to thank you enough for it! I really regret not doing this before, the point I'm trying to make is that never be scared, do what makes you happy and believe in yourself! These types of sites, with all the different type of works from authors that where not that different from me made me help find who I really was and who I am today. If you have ideas, share them, if you have passion for something, show it, you never know who may see it and be impacted by it for the greater good!**

 **Again, thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Who the hell is that?**

Everything was wrong, the air was too thick, the lighting in the room caused her eyes to sting and the sounds around her where too hollow for her to understand a word that Magnus was saying. She didn't like the overwhelming sense of panic that resided in her stomach, she didn't like how she couldn't do anything to help suffocate it. And most of all she hated the flashes of memories that haunted her dreams emerge from the surface she buried them under. She felt like her body was trying to transport her back to the day she was surrounded by chaos. The screams of people around her, the feeling of hysteria that over took herself and the crowd rippling back around the room. She could feel the tears of terror burn at the back of her eyes. She shook her head to try and rid them from her mind, but she found that it didn't help her. She tried thinking back to her babies' tight smiles and beautiful eyes that sparkled every time they were ecstatic about something. She used that image as her rock, her steady breath of clarity. She reminded herself that she was fighting for them, for their safety and life, that she was their mother and their protector, she didn't have time to panic, she need to stay focused for them, only them.

The movement at the door to Magnus's office almost made her jump out of her chair. Magnus on the other hand did rise to confront the intruder.

"Maia, thank you for coming." Clary let her eyes come back into focus, when she looked at the young girl at the door. She noticed the flushed color of pink that highlighted her cheeks and nose, the small pants that came out of her mouth.

"I made it as fast as I could." She breathed out heavily. Taking a look at the pale Clary that sat in the chair behind Magnus's overly expensive office desk. "Clary…" Maia mover to comfort the red head but Magnus stopped her in her pursuit. Maia just sent a glaring look to Magnus.

"Magnus…" Clary breathed out in exhaustion. The two looked at Clary in shock, it had been the first time she uttered a word in the last hour. Magnus let go of Maia's arm, and the girl jumped at the opportunity to comfort her friend.

"Clary, are you okay? What is going on?" Kneeled down in front of Clary, Maia inspected her friend, trying to find any visible injuries.

"I'm okay." Clary whispered back. "Why are you here?"

Maia looked back to Magnus that still stood by the door, scrolling through his phone, "Magnus called me he said there was an emergency here and-"

"I believe I should be the one telling the stories, if Clary is finally ready to hear them." Magnus cut in, eye's set on Clary. She looked back at the man, her boss, the one person she thought she could trust with everything in her life other than immediate family for the first time in years. Now she looked at him with betrayal, he had hidden things from her for years now, she didn't even know if he was even her friend by will or by choice. Did he only pretended to care for her because someone behind the scenes told him to? She didn't know if she wanted to hear anything from him, but she also knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. If she wanted to get back home to her children safely and get out of town as soon as possible then she had to suck it up and deal with it. She nodded her head to him to let him know she was indeed ready to hear what he had to say.

"Good," He said, putting his phone back into his suited pockets. "I'm assuming Maia doesn't know anything here?" Raising a questioning eyebrow in Clary's direction, she just shook her head no. "Okay then, where to begin?"

"Maybe with why there are a shit ton of people outside the shop, screaming to know anything about Clary!" Maia retaliated to Magnus.

"Clam down little wolf, I will get there." Magnus wondered to the chair he previously occupied. "This dilemma here all revolves around the four-year-old twins, Sophia and JJ." He looked to Clary for a second before he continued. "At the moment they are the center of this mess and the identity of their famous father, which doesn't know of their existence, is about to be revealed."

Maia looked to Clary with a confused face, she never asked Clary who the twins father was before but now, with all the turmoil that was happening, she wanted to drag it out of her. At first, she was content with waiting for Clary to come forward with the information, after all it wasn't her drama, "Well who is it?" Magnus and Clary stared each other down for a long period, before Clary let out a long breath, cheeks turning a ruby red. She mumbled some words that Maia couldn't understand, but then she cleared her throat, broadcasting the name throughout the room.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale,"

Maia was still confused, the name did ring a bell in her head as JJ's full name, but other than that, she had no idea who this guy was, and why he was so important, "Who the hell is that?" she watched as a small smirk slipped on Clary's face.

"You may know him as Jace, Jace Herondale." The blush on Clary's cheeks intensified and it seemed to be contagious because one started to form on Maia's face as well.

"No fucking way… like the one…THE ONE?" Maia's face was awestruck, with a hint on excitement running across her eyes. "Wait... THAT'S WHERE YOU WENT LAST NIGHT?" she screamed. "That-that party thing…" waving her hands in the air full of enthusiasm. "It's all over twitter and like everywhere else! And-" The young girl cut off with a gasp, holding her hands up to cover her open mouth. "Clary!", she muffled through.

The red head just shrunk back into her seat, trying to hide from her friend's wrath.

"Okay, okay that's enough of your fangirling." Magnus stepped in, "that's not why I called you here Maia." Giving the young girl a hard look. "I need you to take-"

"Wait, you knew about this? Why do you get to know all the cool stuff?"

"Because I'm more important than you, and-"

"How _do_ you know about all this Magnus?" Clary said directly, voice empty of all emotion. Magnus just gave her a knowing look.

"Well if little miss Cinderella would listen-" he tried to go on.

"Wait, you're the Cinderella that ran away last night?!" Maia cut in once more. Clary had never seen the girl in front of her act like this before, she had always thought Maia was a little more put together and mature for her age. It troubled Clary, this is the reason why she didn't tell that many people about the twins, for the fear that they would act out of hand like Maia was showing too. It proved her point of not trusting people, that all it took was one thing for them to turn on you and see you completely differently. It all made her want to run back home and pack a bag to leave far-far away, where she didn't have to worry about these people being so close to her children. She thought she could trust Maia, now she had no clue. It broke something in her heart again, that the people she surrounded herself with over the past five years would turn on her, Magnus and now maybe Maia. It made her head spin in a nasty way.

"Maia!" Magnus shouted, "Stop!" Maia read the look of earnestness on Magnus's face and halted in her tracks. She then looked back to Clary and saw the panic paleness and fear plastered on her features, regret then poured in to her, knowing she had just caused some of it.

"I'm so sorry Clary," She whispered sympathetically. She was about to apologize again when Magnus continued.

"Maryse, Jace's adopted mother, told me about an aspiring young girl, with talents beyond this world was wondering New York City. She showed me some of her work, and I must admit, for an eighteen-year-old, she was gifted." Magnus was picking at his nails as he spoke, "So when I returned to the City three years ago, I sought you out, you had something I was looking for." He finished casually.

Clary took in his words, _with talents beyond this world,_ Maryse really said that about her? She knew the older women liked her work, even offered a couple times to send it off to some of her well-established friend's, which was Magnus she now presumed. Clary always denied though, if she was half as good as everyone told her she was, she wanted to obtain that statue by herself, on her own. She thought she was making her way up the ladder when she met Magnus, but now she didn't know if that was a hundred percent true.

"It was after I first met you that I fully understood your situation, not hard to put together actually." Clary wanted to believe every word he said, but things still held her back. She still had questions to ask but not enough time. "That's where you come in Baby Wolf." He pointed a finger in Maia's direction. "There is still money to be made this Friday and I can't have this mess of Clarissa's distracting that! So, you will take her to your humble abode and hide her till further notice."

Both girls screamed in protest. "Magnus, no!" He just held up his hands to quit them but Clary was having none of it.

"I have a family to take care of, two babies that need their mother Magnus!"

"Clary-"

"No! You don't understand!" She cried out, she was done with other people around her interfering with her life, done with all the outside factors playing into it. All she wanted to do was make sure her babies where safe and sound, that's all she had ever tried to do. Now the world was trying to tear everything she built for them away, she was losing her mind! And here was Magnus, trying to break her away from her children, them from their mother, for what? Just so he could make a couple of bucks off of her?

"Biscuit." Said Magnus in an endearing tone. "You need to go with Maia, from what my inside sources can gather," He picked up his phone and waved it at her, "They don't know exactly who you are, and where you live. If you go home than they will follow you, and they will find out about everything, and I mean _everything_." What he was saying was true, the more Clary thought about it, the scarier the situation escalated in her head. _Sophie, JJ?_ How would the react to people following her, following them? The danger they would be in? Her mother and Luke? All of their safety? What if they found out about _who_ the father actually was? What happen if _he_ found out about them? Her heart started to pound harder in her chest than before. "Come Friday, I sell your paintings, give you the money and you get the first ticket out of town with the twins, okay?"

She hadn't even thought about her financial situation, she had no money. She was living on her mother's sofa for Christ sakes. She probably had enough in her savings to get them out of town, but not sufficient to keep them all well fed and hidden for so much as a week. She had been looking forward to buying them decent birthday presents this year, she promised Sofia. She hated seeing the broken face of disappointment on her young daughter. Magnus was right in a sense, she did need the money that was assured from the upcoming shows revenue and she needed it desperately if she wanted to get them out of town and far away. But she didn't know if she could leave her children alone for a week, a full week. She never went longer than a couple of days being away from them since they were born. What about her mother and Luke, she couldn't leave them to take care of the twins all by themselves. Yes, they did watch them almost all the time but Clary was always around. Never not a phone call away. She couldn't leave her mother and step-father that kind of responsibility, they had done plenty enough for her as is.

Magnus was back on his phone, scrolling through some messages. "From what my people at HQ are telling me, there was a little mole that gave away your name and work location."

"Sandy, I bet you it was her! That little snot noised dirty blonde that used to work for you!" Maia remarked in a mocking irritated tone.

"Yes Maia, not now," Magnus rolled his eye's. "They haven't given me a direct name yet."

"Well I told you she was a sore in the first place, once we found out that she basically slept with everyone that walked through the door _and_ with that one costumer with the crazy wife! On top of that you kept her around until that mess last week with the renovations!"

"Again, not now Maia!"

"I'm just saying." The girl replied confidently. "Look," her tone switched to a soft sorrow one, "Clary I know this isn't an ideal situation, but you are welcome to stay with me, so don't worry about that."

Clary looked Maia in the eyes, she wanted to trust her. At the moment she was backed into a corner with very few options out, she just prayed she was about to choose the right one.

"Just till Friday?" She asked timidly, directed at both Maia and Magnus.

"Till Friday." Magnus assured her.

"Okay, now I just have one question." Maia probed a little too hyper. Clary just looked at her quizzical friend. "Does he like not know about the twins? I'm assuming he doesn't… because you know-"

"He doesn't." Clary cut in.

"Okay…" Maia dragged on. She could tell by the shift in Clary's voice that there was a deep story behind that, she cataloged her curiosity for another time. "Okay, what now?"

* * *

Jace did not want to believe what he was seeing on the television. A shot of still photos with Clary in the middle, walking the streets. He dismissed the co-anchors as they talked about who she was and her affiliation with himself. What he was more focused on was the anger building up inside of him. Just the thought of these sleazy people following her around town, snapping photos of her without her knowledge infuriated him. The next photo to slid onto the screen was one of her shocked and scared face looking at the crowd of reporters that stood before her. From what he was gathering, they were all crowding in front of the gallery that displayed her work.

He wanted to run down to where ever she was and save her from this mayhem. But he knew she was no damsel in distress and she probably never wanted to speak to him, or see him after what he had done the night before. The adrenaline that coursed through his veins caused the symptoms of his hangover to disappear momentarily, that was until her heard the sharp ringing of Alec's intercom. He looked back at his friend to see him jump from his position and race to the door, he only looked at the video picture that was displayed on the thin screen before he pressed a few keys to unlock the private elevator, allowing access to his door.

Jace was about to ask who it was before he thought better of it, there were only a few people in the world that Alec would allow up without so much as a question to who it was and what they wanted. Jace just hoped that it wasn't the queen bee herself.

His wished where crushed when the door was pulled open to reveal an angry, displeased and furiously styled Isabelle Lightwood with her mother in tow. Also followed by a bland looking Simon.

And to think this day was only getting started.

* * *

 **So, sorry for not being able to post last weekend, I really thought I would be able to but it seems like I can never get a day off like I plan. Long story short, my family is a messed up trip…**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **What was it missing for you?**

 **What would you like to see in future chapters?**

 **Who is your favorite so far?**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **What are you dying to see next?**

 **Let me know your theories and answers to the above and you may get a spoiler for the next coming chapters!**

 **Thank you again to everyone that shows support, to all the guest reviews, I really wish I could respond to some of your amazing words! But thank you none the less! Love you all! Can't wait to hear from you, and happy one-month anniversary for this story! Next chapter should be up really soon!**

 **~BabyBritt**


	9. I'll Be Okay

**So sorry for the delay, it has been a wild last two weeks for me. Last week I had a death in the family so that through me all over the walls, so I'm trying to gather all my pieces back together. So please bear with me here.**

 **I know this is short, but I had to get something out for your guys, I felt horrible for having you wait, so please forgive me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

* * *

Chapter 9- I'll Be Okay

"I cannot believe you!" Isabelle screamed, the sound of her voice created a ringing in Jace's ears. She was stomping her stiletto shoes in his direction. Jace rounded in the opposite direction to avoid her as much as possible, a new wave of adrenaline kicked in, caused this time by the fear he held for what Isabelle would do to him. She shoved her purse in Simons hands before she dashed in his direction, about to jump over the couch that separated them, she stopped at the end, attention caught by the television as it played the events that surrounded the media this morning, which happened to be Clary. He could see her face morph into hostile anger, growing a bright red that could be seen illuminating under her perfectly applied makeup, drifting to the tips of her ears. The next thing he knew, he was running around the area of Alec's kitchen and living room, with Isabelle on his heels trying to dodge her wrath, like children playing tag. Alec and Maryse both yelled for them to stop, but Isabelle did not cease her pursuit so neither did Jace.

After one final turn around the bar that split the open area into the kitchen and foyer, Jace didn't see Simon's leg as it purposely stuck out to interfere with his direct path. Causing Jace to ungracefully fall to the floor, laying there for few seconds, knowing his window to escape had closed. He could hear Isabelle's clicking high heels as they approach him like a lion eyeing its pray. Slowly he turned his body over to lay on his back. He could see Simon looking down at him from his left, as Isabelle's long straight black hair swung into his sights, curtaining her face as she gazed down at him. She lifted her right heal and slammed it to his chest, knocking what little air he had left in them out, pinning him in place. She looked up to her fiancé, winking at him.

"Thanks babe." Eyes filled with furry looked down at Jace, the heel digging even further. "Now for you, I want to get something very clear into that small, little, brain, of yours." She hissed out, every pause in her sentence, she presented each syllable with more added pressure to his chest. She leaned down lower to him, "You will pay," digging the stiletto heel deep enough to draw blood, "You narcissistic prick!" she spat. "Any last words?" she really didn't care for anything he had to say, but she thought it was appropriate to question it anyways. He just stared into her almost turned black iris, with emptiness in his own. He closed his eyes softy, waiting for her attack.

* * *

Isabelle looked at the pitiful man that lay before her, to even think that she thought of him as a brother, made her scoffed. As much as she wanted to smash his face in at the moment she knew there was bigger problems she had to deal with, the anger she had built up started to dissipate at his ease of a surrender. She looked up to her fiancé meeting his eyes, see saw pain and disgust directed at Jace, but what surprised her was the shine of sorrow. She once again looked at the blonde before her, picking out the details that made up his face, she could see the red puff marks circling his eyes and nose, as if he had been crying earlier. It could also be from the hangover she was sure he had, but the little bit of hope that rested inside her communicated to her heart to her brain that if this was the boy she once knew and grew up with, then the red around his eyes where indeed from the first act. That he would have been beating himself up all morning for what he had done the night before.

But then again, she didn't care how he felt, he had ruined _her_ night, her _perfect_ _dream_ of a night, the one she _slaved over_! Well she did care about him a little, but that still didn't mask for the shame and humiliation she felt when he had redirected the whole night to revolve around _him_ and his stupid acts of vindictive arrogance! Not to mention the pain he caused Clary, or the spin of a morning the Media was having.

She took a deep breath in, as much as feeling him squirm underneath her feet brought her satisfaction, she lifted her foot off his chest and kicked him in his side. "Get up." She barked out. His stupid golden eyes shot open, looking at her in confusion. "I said get up before I change my mind and rip those blonde locks from your head and toss it to your delusional fans!"

Jace sat up in a hurry and brought a hand up to his hair. "You wouldn't." He breathed out.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him, "Try me," she dared. That seemed to be enough for Jace as he scurried off Alec's dark wooden floors and backed away from her. Isabelle then looked to her mother and brother off in the corner by the front door, "Mom has a plan to clean up your mess," She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and went to grab her purse from Simon, rummaging through the contents to retrieve her cell phone, she let out an announced cry when she read the notifications on her home screen. "And for the love of all things holy," She searched out Jace's eyes, burning death glare, "Do not, fuck this up."

* * *

Clary took in the little dingy apartment door, old smears of dirt and grime staining the space that surrounded the doorknob. The hallway was a different story, the long dark wooden staircase that let up to the single light bulb dangling from the ceiling, gave of a warm and creepy vibe. The stair steps where covered in old dust and spiderwebs that make it look like the hadn't been swept in years. The smell of the hallway was filled with a mixture between sweets and mildew, Clary figured it was a natural blend of the bakery that was beneath the apartment complex and the shady landlords half assed upkeep job. Maia was busy jiggling her key into the lock of the old door, with a final click and the door groaned open. Maia turned and smiled to Clary, "Welcome home!" She laughed out.

Clary followed the girl in, Maia flicked the lights on to illuminate the space. _Cute,_ was the first word that popped into Clary's head. The kitchen connected through a small door way straight ahead of her with the short living room gave the atmosphere of the little studio apartment one of warmth, love and comfort. Maia turned around to look at Clary, shrugging her shoulders in question and bottled up excitement. "What do you think?" Maia asked, widening her arms out. Clary stepped further into the space and looked at the room in more detail. The curtains at the end of the room hid a full-size bed behind them, separated by a well stacked bookcase. The living room was comprised of a white sofa and chair, square brown coffee table in the middle and a small two draw dresser in front of them holding the television. What caught Clary's attention the most was not Chairman Meows laying on the small couch but the amazing view to her left. The wide windows gave the city below an amazing depiction, the height wasn't that high but the way the sun shinned in the morning sky gave Clary the itch to capture the image before her on paper. "I take it you like it?" Maia said behind her shyly.

"It's beautiful…" Clary said back turning to Maia and giving her a bright smile.

"Well, the kitten and bathroom are straight ahead," she pointed, "and here is the couch." Maia then walked over to the cat that sat there, petting him and then pushing him over to the side. "Move over cat." Clary just laughed as Chairman only scooted about less than a foot and then rolled over on his back in objection.

"Why is he here?" Clary asked with a smile still on her face.

"Magnus said Chairman wanted a change in scenery every once and a while, he offered me like $200 a week so I didn't even bother asking questions." Maia looked back at the cat with a glint in her eyes, he just meowed back to her. "He mostly is out of the way, but he is an attention seeker like his dad." Chairman just started to kick his paws up in the air, turning his head to the side. "You can sleep here, or we can share the bed, I don't mind." Maia told her.

Clary just looked at the small couch and at the bed, it had been a long time since she slept on any type of real mattress seeing as she let the twins share her old one, knowing even as tiny as all three of them where, they wouldn't all fit comfortably. Maia's looked to be about the same size, she was tempted to say no to Maia's offer but the kink in her neck and back protested for her to take the girls offer. "I'm down with sharing."

"Okay."

Maia jumped up from her spot, "Are your thirsty? Or hungry? Sorry, I should have started off with that right?" She rushed out, "I've never been a host before, so I really don't know what's rude and all…" Clary could see the blush start to form on the girls' cheeks, "Water?" Clary nodded her head yes, and Maia dashed off into the kitten, stopping to poke her head back out the threshold. "The T.V. remote is on the coffee table, help yourself!" Then she rushed back into the kitchen. Clary still standing by the door took a look around the room again before walking cautiously to the couch Maia once sat at, she set her bag down on the floor and took a seat. Looking to her right where Charmain was still scratching at the air, she began to feel a hint of jealousy for the small creature and his simply life. Clary looked back to the full coffee table before her, grabbing the remote slowly, studying the buttons to find the power and flicking it on. The first channel it turned to was one she was particularly fond of, so she left it there waiting patiently for Maia to return. When the other girl finally did with a glass of water in her hand, Clary gladly took it, sipping on the content. "Have you talked to your mom yet?" Maia asked cautiously.

"No, not yet." Making Clary fish out her phone from her pocket, she then began to wonder about her children and how they would react to the situation that was unfolding. How they would react when she told them that she wasn't coming home for a few days, she could picture their small little cheeks puff out in confusion and frustration. She knew Sofia was going to be the one to keep asking question after question on why their mother was not returning to them, while JJ would be the most upset but also the quietest. Jocelyn and Luke where another story, she knew they would understand as they always have but what scared her was their reaction to when she told them that as soon as she receives enough money on Friday after the Art Gallery showing, she was going to pack up the kids and head to the most remote area she could find to hide herself and the kids.

"If you want to…" Maia mumble on, gesturing to Clary's phone in her hands. "I have a couple if things I can do…," Clary looked at Maia with thanks, Maia then stood up grabbed her keys and bag before standing in front of the door. "Well… I'll be back soon, call if you need anything." She waved, Clary just nodded back to her before Maia stepped out the door and Clary was left alone in the room. She looked at her phone in her hands for a few seconds more, glancing sideways at the cat next to her. Slowly unlocking her screen and pulling up the recent call history, she picked out her mother's number and hit the dial button. She waited to hear the line ring before lifting it to her ear.

" _Clary?"_ Her mother breathed out, _"Where are you? We haven't heard from you in hours, are you ok-"_

"I'm fine mom." Clary replied quietly. "Listen some things are going on an-" A little voice cut her off midsentence and over the other line.

" _Momma, are you going to stop at the bakery that me and JJ like, if so can you grab those little Lemon things and JJ's Strawberry pie?"_ It was Sofia, of course it was.

"Baby, give the phone back to grandma." Clary said sternly.

" _Why?"_

"Because what did I say about being rude? Or taking things from people?"

" _Fine."_ Was all the little girl said before handing the phone back to her grandmother. Clary could hear Sofia still on the other line.

" _Grandma, may I please see the phone?"_ She asked politely.

" _Of course, my dear."_ Her mother replied. She could depict the muffle of the line as her mother handed the phone back to Sofia.

" _Okay, so can you get that?"_ He daughter continued.

"Sofia," Clary laughed.

" _Wait hold on JJ want to add something."_ And once again another voice took over the phone.

" _Mom, don't forget the hot chocolate and the cinnamon bun for Luke, oh and the thing grandma likes!"_ Clary heled her hand up to her mouth, she didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh, she settled on letting a long uneasy breath out instead.

"Not today sweat heart." Clary whispered.

" _But it's Sunday, you always get them on Sundays."_ Her son cited back to her.

"Not this Sunday bud." There must have been something in her voice that made JJ catch onto her.

" _What's wrong? Are you okay momma?"_ He quickly added. This made a single tear slip from Clary's eyes, she had done something right in raising her son if he could tell such things with just a small waiver of her voice over the phone through his tinny ears.

"What makes you think that?"

" _Because I can hear it in your voice and the way your breathing."_ He replied in a small voice. This made her laugh out loud, he reminded her so much of his father, only their father could ever tell something like that and catch her on it. Even Jocelyn couldn't sometimes, but their father could, every time.

"I'm okay J, but listen I'm going to need a big favor from you okay?"

" _What is it?"_ He answered in excitement and wonder.

"Mommy's gunna be staying at Maia's for the next few days, okay? And I'm going to need you to look after your sister and grandma, can you do that for me?" She asked timidly to her son, not knowing how he would react to this.

" _Okay…,"_ he paused, _"just one thing though."_ He asked shyly.

"Anything."

" _Promise me you're okay."_ All the walls she was holding back crumbled, all the feelings she had been holding for the last twenty-four-hours hit her in a wave. Her son, her beautiful boy, always looking after her, always so caring made her feel pride and overwhelming fear all at the same time. Everything she had done for them, all the years of hiding and bare knuckling it through to support them anyway she could. It had been worth every second, being their mother, she had never felt such love before sorrow through her heart for her children. All the pain she had to go through the years was worth every second, as it had produced such prodigies in the end. She just hoped that this was not the end, that she would be about to give them many more years of a normal childhood than what seemed like they had time for.

"I'm okay baby." Was all she could make back out, "I'll be okay."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Sorry again for taking longer than expected. The passing of my family member was unexpected and I'm taking it a little hard. But I'm bouncing back so I should be back on my game. I had to take some time off school to deal with all of that so I'm trying to catch up on all my missed work. So, updates may be a little slow for the next week or so, I'm behind on school and midterms are here so please hang in there with me! Promise I will be back ASAP!**

 **Help me with some inspiration, I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Please, I need any funny, loving, sassy comments from your guys as I can get right now. I'm down in the dirt and you guys always make me laugh and be happy.**

 **Tell me your theories as for what you want to see next and what you think will happen! (PS. These are my Favorite!)**

 **Who is for favorites so far?**

 **Who do you hate?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **Also check out my Pinterest BabyBritt , added a few thinks to it for this story**

 **~BabyBritt**


	10. New Headlines

**A little longer to get up than expected but I hope that's okay, enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, its late and my eyes are glossing over with fatigue.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

* * *

Chapter 10- New Headlines

" _You should try out." Clary encouraged._

 _Jace and Clary where standing outside their shared class, which happened to be theater, next to the door was a flyer advertising auditions for the next school play,_ A Christmas Carol. _Jace just rolled his eyes at the red head, knowing a part of him found the thought of acting interesting and appealing._

" _Come on Jace, you know you want to…" He looked over at his short friend, he admired the way her eyes sparked in the dim lighting of the school, or maybe it was just his mind and heart playing tricks on him, as it always did when they shared presence. Her red hair was pinned up into a messy bun on top of her head letting little curly pieces fall to frame her face._

" _You know music is my thing Clary." She just squinted her perfect emerald orbs at him like she saw right through his facade._

" _You know I can tell when you're lying Jace." She fired back at him, "I know you love this class, so stop trying to hide it." Her eyes widened a little in a way that made her already beauty amplify in his eyes. "Your good at it!"_ _She then pushed his shoulder in amusement, "And I think you would make a perfect Ebenezer Scrooge!" Smiling bright up at him, making his stomach flipped in a way that it only did when her smiled was directed at him._

 _The warning bell sounded above them, she winked at him and then turned around to walk through the classroom doors. He just stared at her from behind, thinking of how alluring she was. On how she ended up in his life at all, and how great full he was for it. He looked back at the poster marked in big sloppy print and fake snowflakes before he walked through the doors himself. Once spotting her in the quickly filling room, he made his way to their usual spot, plopping down in the seat next to her while she already had her sketch book open, doodling unknow figures, lost in her own world. Once the final bell sounded the teacher took his regular position in front of the classroom and started talking. "As this is a theater class, I'm required to ask if anyone was interested in the upcoming auditions for the next school production…" Jace looked over to the girl next to him, studying and admiring how she could get so lost in her own work, something he wished he could do outside of the loud attention music drew. "Can I see a show of hand on who's actually interested within this class?"_

 _Jace leaned over and whispered in Clary's ear, "Only for you." She turned her head to give him a questioning look as he sent a wink to her and raised his hand in the air, causing the teacher to stop and look in his direction._

" _Jace Herondale! We would love to see your talent shine on our proud stage, glad to see you're finely utilizing your god given talent!" The teacher exclaimed in enthusiasm. "Can't wait to see you at auditions, please make sure to talk to me after class so we can discuss some important information that I think you would value, and make sure to mark the date and time in your calendar!"_

" _Wouldn't miss it in the world teach." He then turned to look at Clary beside him, there again was the flipping feeling in his stomach at the way her eyes sparkled up at him in excitement, just the way he hoped they would._

* * *

The air that was coming through the open door was biting cold, the band was all huddle up talking back and forth with each other in the big industrial room, while Jace just stood off to the side, looking down at his hands. It had been only one day since he woke up with the memories from the despicable nigh that was the engagement party, it haunted him every second of the day, making it near impossible for him to get a decent night's worth of sleep. Maryse had basically given him one choose as to how he was going to clean up this mess he made, and here he was fallowing through with it.

Isabelle was elaborating who was going to do what for the stage performance, double checking it with the setup crew. Jordan and Simon where right behind her while Alec was sat on a nearby chair staring at his phone. Once every now and again he would lift his head up and stare at Jace to make sure he was still in the same spot, unmoved. This irritated Jace to a point, he felt like everyone was babysitting him, but then he understood where they were coming from. Even Alec, his best friend, and brother had been disappointed and angered at him for what he had done and how he had acted.

"Jace," A voice said off to his side. "Are you ready?" Jordan was back, pointing to the open door, Jace looked to where he last seen Alec and noticed that he was gone along with all the others. Jace just nodded his head and followed Jordan out the door where they met the others behind the stage, all packed near each other for heat.

"Okay, Jordan are you sure you got the drums?" Isabelle asked with a small look of fear. Jordan just brushed her off.

"Of course, I got it Izzy, if anyone should be worried it should be about you, remember how you did in Boston?" Jordan just smiled at her in return while Isabelle just huffed out in annoyance.

"I was just making sure…" She rolled her eyes, turned away to hide under Simons arm.

They made a couple of differences in their usual routine for the set to accommodate the deal Maryse made with the PR department, she wanted Jace to be in the center, after all, they were only doing this and the interview that followed at such a last-minute call for him. It wasn't that big of a deal, for the song setlist they switch spots anyways, but it still was an older set of theirs, so it had the potential of knocking them off a little, to add to that everybody was still on edge since the last 48 hours had rolled by.

There was a call made off in the distance to warn them they were due on stage in a few seconds. They all then turn to look at Jace, he just rolled his eyes too and turned to run up the back steps of the stage. The wind had just started to pick up again, sending a breeze through his hair toppling it to the side. He hoped that this idea Maryse had come up with would work, but most importantly he just wanted to get this done and over with.

* * *

Maia was an early bird, Clary it had seemed was not. This surprised Maia, Clary did have two little rugates of her own, so Maia figured she was used to getting up early, but taking a look at the red head that still laid knocked out in Maia's bed, that was false. Maia was sitting on her couch with a warm cup of coffee in her hand, flipping through the channels with the volume on low so not to disturbed sleeping beauty. She didn't have any work today as she usually just waited for Magnus to send her on a run to get any type of supplies he needed or errands to run for him, which seemed to be a lot recently since he fired his last main assistant Sandy. _Sandy_ Maia though, she hated that girl from the beginning when she first met Magnus through Clary.

Maia had started off working any type of side job she could find to support herself, ever since she left her family right after she graduated high school, never able to find any type of stable work until she met Luke and his book store. When Maia first started working for Luke, Clary had not been in the picture so much until about six months went by and she finely meet the girl. When Luke first gave her the job, he said something about Maia reminding him about his own daughter, Maia never asked him to elaborate, but when Clary finally did return and started working back in the shop along with the two babies always by her side, Maia understood. As time went on, Clary and Maia grew very close, and Maia learned that the young girl was indeed a single mother, Maia never dared to ask why the father wasn't in the picture. She also learned that Clary hated that she depended on her mother and Luke so much, always relating to Maia how she wished she could have her own home to raise her children. Apparently, she had tried to move in the first year of having the twins, but that had failed. With the return of a third set of hands in the tinny book store Luke didn't need as much help anymore but Clary refused to have him cut back any of Maia's hours, so she set out to find more work for herself. When a job scouting opportunity in New Jersey came about, Clary was ecstatic and devastated when it didn't fall through. But not even a couple of weeks later did Magnus the magnificent find her.

When Clary started to work with Magnus the less she saw of her, until one of the first art shows Clary was featured in. It hadn't been for another year or two that Magnus asked Maia to help him out at the gallery every once and awhile, but now it seemed like every day. Luke and Jocelyn seemed to be able to handle the shop by themselves since the twins went to daycare, so she was just basically on call with them.

As for the next week of work, she was stuck babysitting Clary and Chairman until Friday, according to Magnus.

 _Speak of the cat and it shall appear,_ Maia though. She was still scrolling through the channels when Chairman Meow strolled in from the kitchen, waving his little tail behind him. Maia just squinted her eyes at him, it's not that she didn't like cats, it was that this one in particular had and extra sense of sass to him, a trait he must have inherited from his owner. And she still didn't understand why Magnus wanted her to babysit him too, if her apartment wasn't tinny enough!

Just as if luck struck her, she landed on _The Today Show_ , with one very familiar band playing and one handsome blonde singing. Maia's mouth hung open for a few seconds, _this was not happening_. She quickly made sure the volume was still on low, and got up to make sure Clary was still sleeping. Maia peeked her head around the white curtains she had hanging that separated her bed and living room, to see that the red head was still out cold. With an exited glee to her, Maia tipped toed back to the couch and sat at the very edge. She slowly inched the volume up, just a little, so she could hear properly, taking another side glance to the bed.

She examined the boy that stood in the middle of the stage, blonde hair whipping into his face just enough to cover his eyes, eyes that Maia always associated with two little twins. The way his hair curled at its ends, laying attached to his forehead was just like JJ's, and the way he tilted his head and smiled at the crowed after finishing a song was the same way Sophia looked when she knew she had you wrapped around her little finger. How did she never see this before, well she knew how, who in their right minds would connect such wide dotes together. _Clary Fray and Jace fucking Herondale?_ Maia thought, _this cannot be real!_ But at last it was, Maia's best friend had a hidden love child with a rock star, two of them at that! She kept looking at him, trying to find something that would pop out at her and scream answers, but all she got in return was very inappropriate thoughts about the man on stage. Clary sure knew how to pick them, and this one was no exception, tall, lean, nice chiseled jaw, sharp cheek bones and bulging biceps that could be seen and defined even under his heavy jacket.

Maia started to daydream, if she had dated a millionaire, what would she have done? Well she didn't know if they _dated,_ per say, it could have been just a one-night thing. Still, Maia didn't think Clary was that type of girl, but apparently, she didn't know that much about Clary after all.

The camera started to pan around to the other members of the band, it focused on the girl playing the keyboards before switching to the boy behind the drums _. He's cute too_ , Maia commented to herself. _I wonder-_

"What are you doing!"

Maia jumped up from her spot, almost spilling the coffee in her hands over herself. Her heart jumped in her throat at the sound of Clary's charged voice.

"Nothing!" Maia said quickly, Clary stood next to the curtain divider and bookcase, red hair sprouting all over the top of her head in a not so elegant bun. Eye's looking back and forth between Maia and the television, where the show just cut to a commercial break. Maia moved to stand in front of the T.V. to block her view. Trying to act casual, Maia started to talk, hoping the waiver in her voice was unnoticeable, "So how was your sleep? There's coffee in the kitchen if you want any, cream in the fridge and sugar in the first right cabinet!" She jerked her hand behind her, plastering a smile as if it was just another day, and Clary didn't just catch her goggling her baby daddy on live television. "Oh, you probably have to use the bathroom and brush your teeth right! Well let me show you the way then," Maia motioned for Clary to step ahead of her in the direction of the small hallway, "I think I have a few extra tooth brushes under the sink if your concerned about that…" Clary just stood in the same spot, her fame looked tinny hidden by one of Maia's old oversized tee's, head tiled to the side, eyes wide and accusing. She just wanted to get the girl out the room so she could change the channel befor-

"What were you watching?" Clary asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Maia said right back, shaking her head.

"Maia…" Clary drew out. Maia just stared at the girl in front of her, not saying a word. Chairman Meow on the other had was having a field day on the couch, playing with the remote, Maia prayed the cat would change the channel by accident and as if God struck down, her prayers had been answered, but not in the way she had hoped.

 _And we are back with the full members of the popular rock band, TMI._

Maia cringed when she heard the overly loud television behind her, sending a sideways glare to the cat. Not a second later was Maia shoved over to the side by Clary. For such a tiny little thing, she sure heled a lot of power in those arms, Maia thought.

* * *

Clary would say she just received one of the best nights of sleep she had in years. No crank in her neck, no alarm clock or little kids yanking her hair and whaling in her ears to get up. Just a soft melody in the background to gently ease her out of her slumber. But it was the rhythm that was being emitted from behind the dividing shades of Maia apartment that made her jump up. A very distinctive voice Clary had dodged often.

She pushed the duvet away and rose off that mattress in less than a second.

Now she was face into what Maia had been hiding from her, there through the thin screen, little pixels creating the image of five members of a band, not any band, _the_ band. All accounted for, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, Alec and _Jace._

Clary felt like cold ice water had been poured over her, all signs of drowsiness whipped away.

* * *

The heat from the lights above brought welcoming warmth compared to the frigid cold air outside. Jace felt bad for the people that stood behind him through the glass window, trying to get a peek at the band and land a small spot on television. Each one of them wrapped up in bundles of coats and scarfs, even though it was just the beginning of fall in New York it was still freezing out there.

"And we are back with the full members of the popular rock band, TMI."

Jace was sat on the surprisingly comfortable sofa, closest to the television hosts. Isabelle was to his right with Simon on her other side. Alec was perched on a tall stool directly behind him with Jordan at his right.

"First off, we want to thank you for coming on the show this morning, along with that amazing performance!"

Jace slipped on his signature smirk and smiled at the hosts, waiting for one of the other band members to respond, Alec and Jordan didn't fail him.

"Oh, the pleasure was all ours." Alec said smoothly.

"Even if it was freezing out there…" Jordan remarked, turning around in his chair to wave at the fan's outside with a wide smile. "Wow, you guys are just amazing!" He directed to the people beyond the window as they erupted in a frensy at his recognition. He turned back around, looking directly in the camera, "Who could ask for better fans than you? We would gladly do that a hundred times over!" The two hosts both gushed at Jordan's natural charm, and then jumped into asking questions.

"So how is it to be back home? New York is where you guys originated, right?"

Isabelle was glad to take over, "Yes, this is where it all began." Her hand was locked with Simonds as she looked around to each of them. "It's great to be back after experiencing as much we have, not to be corny or anything but there really is no place like home."

"With four world tours, I'm sure you guys have seen a lot that the world has to offer." One said.

"Obviously there are congratulations that are in order!" The other host focused in on Isabelle and Simon, "So congratulations on the engagement you two." Jace just looked to Isabelle, she was used to being in the spot light, but Simon never really got the hang of it, it seemed, as his face was beat red.

"Thank you." Isabelle replied with a faked shyness Jace knew she never had.

"Can you remind us all how long you have been together?" Jace could tell Isabelle was holding back an eye roll as she didn't really like answering personal questions on live television.

"How long have they not been together is the real question." He cut in for her, "I know everyone thinks they're all cute and stuff, but trust me, if you walked in on as many make out sessions as we all have," he pointed to Alec, Jordan and himself, "You would want to gouge your eyeballs out." Everyone erupted into a fit of laughter except Simon, face turning even more red than before.

"Oh, shut it Jace!" Isabelle huffed out, still holding back laughter and hitting is shoulder, but the look she sent him was one of thanks.

"Just saying…" He mumbled under his breath, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

The host just smiled in their direction, "Any date that is set in stone for the big day?"

"No, not yet." Isabelle answered back. "I'll be sure to sent you both an invitation when everything gets finalized." The host of the morning show beamed with excitement at the prosperity of attending such a closed event.

"Let's talk about your resent engagement party this past weekend, you have everyone buzzing about it! Is it true that the venue you two picked was where you first met?" Isabelle hesitated for a second before answering.

"Yah, I guess you could say that…" She brushed over, making one of the host swoon.

"How romantic!"

"So, some very fabulous shots where revealed to us," Pictures of Isabelle in an elegant but strong pose, dressed to perfection in her floor length gown showed up on the monitor to their left. "Do you mind telling us who designed that beautiful dress?" Whenever it came to Isabelle's outfits, Jace noticed, her demeanor changed to one of pure excitement.

"Zuhair Murad, best designer a girl could ask for!" She was practically bouncing in place, her and the hosts going back and forth in discussion while Jace just toned them out, he knew he should at least look like he cared what was going on, but his mind just wandered to several more interesting topics and problems going on in his head. He was grateful that the attention was drawn off of him for the moment being. He was almost positive that was about to change any second, so he enjoyed it while it lasted, knowing that the next couple phases of his remaining time here and in New York was about to change.

"So Jace, any comment on rumors of your run away princess?" Jace lifted his head, putting on the well-rehearsed mask of many years before smirking once more at the host.

"I have many princesses, but I don't recall any of them ever running away from me." Delivering his statement in a cool collected voice, hopping that it would be the end of those direct comments. He even added an extra wink in the direction of the camera to solidify his act.

"Speaking of rumors, there is one floating around that you are picking up a new hobby while the band is on break, would you like to elaborate?" He hadn't really had a choice in the factor of this new direction his career was going to be heading, but he had thought about it and toyed with the idea. After all he was the one that sent in the audition tape himself months back, for a reason he still didn't fully understand or for reasons he didn't want to acknowledge or say to himself. He never expected to take them up on the offer until Maryse stepped in. The deal had been wrapped last night with phone calls going back and forth and paperwork being signed. Till yesterday he was still mulling it over, now Maryse made sure that the center of attention was going to be focused on him, and only him while he would be across the country, his hand would be tide and so would his mouth.

* * *

Clary and Maia where both standing in front of the tiny television, waiting for Jace to respond to the anchors question. He was just sitting there, and to what Clary thought, he was tense, looking off into the distance for a few seconds, but for Clay it felt like an eternity.

And just like that, he snapped out of it. Putting back on his casual demeanor most wouldn't have noticed, but she did.

" _Well I can't give out details just yet but let's just say that I won't be staying in New York that much longer with the rest of the group."_

Clary didn't know how she felt about what he was saying, she knew she should be a little happy and relieved on the declaration that the number one thing driving her out of town was now going to be leaving himself. But the funny thing was, that was not at all what she was feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she was refusing to accept it.

" _You're not starting your own solo career, are you?"_

He just looked amused and laughed to himself before he looked at the other members of the band. _"Leave these guys?"_ Pointing at the others before shaking his head, _"No, nothing like that at all."_

" _Can you give us a little hint to what it is?" One of the host insisted._

" _All I can say is that I'll be spending a bit of time in Tinseltown."_

 _Tinseltown? What the hell is that?_ Clary thought.

" _Well I'm afraid that all we have time for today,"_ the host announced, _"it was great to have you guys on the show, and again, congratulations to the lovely couple…."_ They went on to say their goodbyes and farewells before the show cut off to another commercial break.

"This is great Clary! Did you hear what he just said!?" Maia screamed, Clary was frozen in place as a thousand questions raced through her mind, begging to receive answers while none arose.

"Maia?" She whispered in confusion, "What's Tinseltown?"

Maia grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye's, "Hollywood, he's moving to Hollywood!"

Clary still was confused as to what the hell was going on, but that dark feeling in her stomach just kept getting bigger and bigger. To many things where going on for her mind to function so she could calculate and analyze all these feeling that where running through her and make sense of it all. "I think I do need that coffee," was all Clary said before plucking Maia's arms off of her and walking numbly into the kitchen. While Maia just stood looking shocked and bewildered at the girl before her.

* * *

As they all walked out of the studio and into the awaiting cars to drive them to their destinations, Isabelle's phone kept buzzing with notifications. She strolled over to a pace next to Jace and tapped his shoulder. "Look," she handed out her phone to him, Jace took it reading out what was now trending on her news feed, the letters on the top of the article had changed to what once was _The Hunt for Cinderella_ now read _Jace Herondale, Movie Star?_ "New headlines already," Isabelle spoke. "And not a word about any princesses."

Jace just nodded his head and handed the phone back to her, "Maryse is always right."

* * *

 **We are getting so close to answers and events most of you have been waiting for, like I'm talking 1-2 chapters close! So, bear with me here!**

 **Thank you to everyone that shared kind words to me, it really really means the world, love you girl/guys!**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed and to those guest review too, you are so sweat!**

 **Thank you to Mina Lisly, still very surreal that you read and like this story because you are one of my icons, and thank you again with the help and all, like I have no word to say, I'm speechless…**

 **Anyways, what did you like best?**

 **Who is your fav, and who do you hate?**

 **What's up with Clary?**

 **What are you dying to find out?**

 **Did you like the flash back?**

 **What would you like to see?**

 **What do you think Jace will be doing in Hollywood?**

 **Do you think he will even make it there?**

 **Help me with some inspiration, I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Tell me your theories and I'll answer one of your need to know questions/spoiler in the story!**

 **All the love,**

 **~BabyBritt**


	11. The Beginning of a Deep Confession

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

 **First off, I am sorry, this is really short and late, but I had to get something up for you guys!**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

 **Chapter 11- The Beginning of a Deep Confession**

* * *

The sun light casting through Maia's windows was fading fast into night while Clary sat on the couch gazing out onto the city, flipping her phone back and forth between each hand. The T.V. was turned to a random channel but Clary wasn't paying attention to the program, she was too lost in memories and thoughts jumbled around in her head. She traced the edge of the skyline, the ups and downs of the skyscrapers and buildings, memorizing the casted shadows as they shifted positions and ultimately took over the whole city. She then focused on the clear night sky, squinting to see if by some magic, stars would appear in her vision, where she could count the little dots and draw lines to each, where she could imagine a mental picture to herself of vivid creations. Where she could place herself back in time with her friends and family, all laid out on the grass at Luke's farm house, she could still recall the wind as it blew over them, the silky grassland underneath her fingertips and the way it tickled the backside of her neck. She could even remember the warm soft breath whispering in her ear, " _Beautiful."_

" _I know right!" She exclaimed, still pointing up to the sky. Turning her head, smiling to the boy that lay by her side. The sound of the others talking and discussing shapes quickly disappeared when her eyes locked with gold. He wasn't looking up at the sky but studying her face instead with a look of adoration and deep affection. Making her heart stop and breath catch, he just smiled bright and shyly in response, showing a hint of his chipped incisor, sparks lighting up his eyes in a way she had never seen before._

"Honey, I'm home!"

The sound of a door slamming in the distance shattered her memory, bringing her back into reality. Soon Maia emerged from behind the hallway walls, bearing gifts.

"Here are some more clothes," Maia lifted the bag she held in her right hand, dropping it by the side table. "I'm going to start dinner; did you have any preferences?"

Clary was still looking out the wide window, shaking her head no in response.

"Okay…" Maia said quietly, she observed Clary for a few more seconds, she noticed the phone she twirled in her hands. Bringing forth her knowledge that Clary missed her children, how much pain it brought her to be separated from them, even if it was just a week. Let alone all the things that came to the surface Clary had building up, she sensed that the girl was holding back her feelings and assembled that notorious wall of hers. It was only Wednesday, they had two more days to go and she hoped that her friend would be able to make it that long, even with out a shoulder to lean on if that's what she choice for herself.

Turning away and heading to the small kitchen, Maia started to prepare what ever scrapes she had in her dingy fridge.

Once she was done, two bowls of rice and baked potatoes later she walked into the living room. Clary was still positioned in the end of the couch. The only sign of movement in the room since Maia had been in the kitchen was the glow of the Christmas lights, draping around the window. She walked to set Clary's portion on the table beside her.

"I haven't plugged those in, in ages." Maia remarked, trying to get some type of reaction from Clary.

The other girl just sat there, still staring out of the window.

About to give up, Maia sat down on the other end of the couch. Picking up the television remote and flickering through the channel, chowing down on her food. The room set into a quite atmosphere, with the only sound coming from the television. When Clary finally did respond, Maia jumped a little in shock.

"They remind me of stars." Was all she said, eyes locked on the window. Maia just looked at Clary in confusion, starting to wonder if all this stress the girl was going through had finally made her go insane. As if sensing Maia's turmoil, Clary elaborated. "The lights…"

Clary finally directed her eyes away from the window to look at Maia. Pointing to the lights that hung over the open curtains. "There reflection off the window… it makes it look like you can see stars in the sky…" turning her head back to the window. Maia just stared at the back of Clary's head puzzled. Then she rose her gaze to look out through the window as well, letting her eyes drift along the skyline. At the edge of her vision small flicks of light bounced off the surface of the glass, indeed giving the illusion of a sparkling twilight.

"I remember the first time I took the twins to Luke's farm house…," a small half chuckle emerged through Clary's lips, "Sophia didn't want to go back inside, I think we stayed out there on the grass just staring at the sky till dawn." Flashes of memories of the three of them came to the forefront of Clary's mind. "They both had the worst mosquito bites for an entire week after that."

"Oh, I bet Jocelyn gave you a tone of crap for that!"

"You have no idea!" Clary replied, looking back at Maia with a smile. A sad look formed on her face a second later. "But…" Maia reached out to put a hand on her leg in reassurance. "I think I cried the first two days every time one of them scratched themselves to hard and drew blood." She raised her hand to cover her eyes in embarrassment while Maia just laughed at her reaction.

"That's because they are your babies," Maia soothed to her. Clary just laughed at herself, lowering her hand down to rest in her lap once again. Looking to meet Maia's eyes, Clary studied them questioningly for longer than would be necessary. She searched her eyes for some type of reassurance, what reflected back was understanding.

Opening her mouth about to speak but stopping herself, Clary dropped her eyes back down to the phone in her hands before whispering her fears to Maia. "I… I don't know what I'm doing Maia."

Maia scooted closer to Clary on the couch, setting her hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

The reaction Clary gave from those two words was not one that Maia expected. Clary jumped up from the couch arms stretched out. "This! Everything!" Breathing out heavily she continued, "What if this is all wrong, everything that I have ever done was just wrong?"

Maia stared at Clary as she began to pace opposite of the couch, one hand resting on her forehead. Reaching out for the remote to mute the TV, Maia tried to focus on the girl in the center of the living room.

"Clary,"

Stopping in front of the glass that separated herself from the outside world, Clary took a deep breath in, "Everything," she whispered, "everything that I have done Maia was for the sake of those two kids."

Rising from her spot on the sofa to stand next to her friend, Maia observed her for a moment, wanting to utter words of comfort to Clary. She knew that there were things that Clary hadn't told her, things that where probably breaking the young girl from the inside out. Maia, not wanting to push Clary over her comfort zone, felt the need to state what needed to be said. She knew the girl was hurting and the only people that knew her situation completely, Clary was being forced to keep them at a distance for there own protection and her children's. Before Maia could get anything out, Clary had turned around, continuing her rant.

"Since the day, _the moment_ that I found out that it wasn't just me anymore, that I was carrying another life-", a heavy crack in her voice echoed throughout the apartment, sending a shiver through Maia. "I am a good mother Maia!"

"I know you are Clary." Maia lulled, taking a small step forward. "I see it day to day."

"Then why do I feel like I have failed them?" She cried out, tears starting to fall down her face making Maia rush forward, gathering the small red head in her arms. Sobs so heavy that Maia could feel the hiccups of Clary's sobs vibrate through her chest.

"Hey-hey, you haven't failed anyone Clary."

"I was scared… I was so scared." Clary gushed out in to Maia's shoulder.

Anger started to boil in the pit of Maia's stomach, why was she scared? Was she scared of how the father would react? Did he hurt her? More questioning and thoughts ran wild in Maia's mind as her friend cried in her arms, waiting for her to steady her breath.

"When I heard the first shots- I- I didn't know…"

 _Shots? What shots?_ Maia thought, feeling Clary's body tense up even more than it already was, Maia hurried to calm her. "Hey, you don't have to explain anything Clary, your safe here. No one is going to hurt you here, I promise." She could hear the harsh breaths Clary inhaled, finally settling her self down a bit.

"I loved him, but it was to much. You have no idea what it felt like to just stand back, waiting and waiting to find out if everyone you knew and loved was okay… I never wanted to feel that way again, never. It wasn't just me anymore."

Maia slowly moved them back on the couch, waiting for Clary to elaborate more, running her hand down her back in soothing tempos.

"How about you just get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning." Maia spoke through the quite room. Feeling Clary node in approval, Maia stayed there on the couch with her until she fell into a slumber.

She sat there thinking about the long list of questions that had computed into her brain. When morning came Clary had some deep explain to do.

* * *

 **Again I am sorry, holidays have been crazy and so has school… I have just been so busy and when I'm not busy I just sleep because I'm so exhausted, this semester needs to end, and Christmas needs to get her faster!**

 **Hopefully I can get another quick chapter out maybe by Friday? I'll work really hard to, I promise!**

 **But, what did you like best?**

 **Who is your fav, and who do you hate?**

 **What's up with Clary, and what do you think she is going on about?**

 **What are you dying to find out?**

 **Did you like the flash back?**

 **What would you like to see?**

 **Whose ready to see Jace again?**

 **Help me with some motivation, I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Tell me your theories and I'll answer one of your need to know questions/spoiler in the story!**

 **Sorry if you reviewed last time and didn't get a response from me, I was supper supper busy the last 2 weeks but I will be responding to all this time ASAP!**

 **All the love,**

 **~BabyBritt**


	12. Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled Part-One

**Well, it has been some time and I have excuses but at this point they don't matter. Here is another short piece, sorry. Hopefully you will forgive me, I put some extra fluff in it for you! ;) things are getting interesting so enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **Chapter 12- Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled Part -One**

* * *

Light started to peak through the large glass windows, castings its rays onto the two girls laying in bed. Clary was awake, eyes fixed onto the ceiling above, with no recollection of moving sleeping locations the previous night. All that came to mind was the heavy weight on her chest, the overwhelming feeling of failure, terror and heart break.

She slowly turned her head to look at the braided brunette that slept to her right. Maia was on her stomach, one arm hidden under the pillow and the other drawn stretched between the two, mouth hanging wide open in soft snores. Soon the silence in the room was broken by the loud ringing of a cell phone. Causing Maia to hastily lift herself on two hands in shock, glancing from side to side before scrambling to grab the chiming device.

"What!"

Out of all the pain Clary embodied over the last 24 hours, she found it glorifying that she could find humor in the cloud of darkened memories taunting her, all by the look of her friends' terrible morning glow.

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Ending the call abruptly, slamming the phone down on the bed, she dove her head back into her pillow letting out a loud scream. Clary just looked at her, stunned for a few seconds.

Opening her mouth, about to ask her friend if everything was alright, she stopped herself when Maia lifted her head to the side, sleep filled eyes locking with Clary's.

"Feel any better?" Maia asked, concern laced between her dark brown eyes. Not finding the right words, Clary just nodded her head.

"Okay then," They stayed there looking at each other for a while. Finding what little bit of energy left in herself Clary raised her gaze back to the ceiling.

The dryness of her mouth made it difficult for her to form proper words, she stumbled on what to say, how to begin, but soon words where tumbling out. "It was supposed to be a regular set," she began, closing her eyes, finding it crucially easy to drift back into her memories. "They had planned it for weeks and weeks, it was their first big break, you know." Stopping to lick her cracked lips before going on. "I was excited, happy to see the people I loved finally get what they dreamt." Taking a deep breath in before continuing, "It was all routine." Clary whispered. "It was all planed out, after the show we were supposed to have a celebration, for their deal... but this is about the twins." Stopping herself once again in frustration, "and I had every intention on telling him Maia. I did… but everything that week had just happened so fast, I had just gotten accepted into college and they had just gotten the offer to open for a big act in L.A. I needed time to think, what everything meant… but everything was chaotic and rushed, I was confused and in shock... after everything happened, after everything had finally settled, I-I chose…

* * *

 _Clary was sat in the back of the venue hall, where the control panel deck was stashed away above the crowed but in perfect view of the stage. Around her were the lighting engineers and sound directors, all leaning over their panels, glancing out through the open area to the members of the band as they when over sound check. She was used to these types of things, after have being a part of most of them since the band had started on the "professional level" as Simon liked to call it. This was one of their first big shows as an opening act, their one chance to prove themselves to a record label. And every member of the band had not forgotten, tensions where high, along with anxiety levels._

 _She was perched on one of the desk chairs, staring at her phone. Text from her mother and Luke, asking if everything was going all right kept lighting up her screen. Jocelyn had not been so keen on her daughter's decision to fly all the way to the other side of the country with her boyfriend and his band, even if it consisted of her childhood best friend and the bands manager, Maryse Lightwood, who also happened to be said boyfriends adoptive mother. Jocelyn hadn't stopped checking in on her every fifteen minutes since they waved goodbye as Clary rode off in the taxi. She was in the middle of sending her mother a very long text message, with a very pointed remark about her trust issues and how Clary was indeed getting ready to move off to college within the coming year, and Jocelyn certainly would not be allowed to "check in" on her daughter when ever she felt the need. She was just about done wrapping the text up when a breath of warm air hit her neck and strong slender hands enclosed around her wrist. Ghost kisses rose from the base of her neck, erupting sparks in their path to her ear, making her gasp in their wake._

" _Did you miss me?" The warm velvety brush of air tickled the hairs on her neck, and the distinct delirious smell that radiated off of her boyfriend gave him away._

 _She turned her head in the opposite direction, "Now what gave you that impression? Your presence isn't always one of delight Jace." Clary smirked to herself, making sure he couldn't see, she loved trying to knock his oversized ego down a couple of pegs, but it never seemed to hurt him that much._

 _He jerked back playfully, planting his hand over his chest in mocking heart break. "Oh, how you wound me!" He cried out before diving in her direction, hands surrounding her torso as he moved his fingers in attack. Clary then burst into a fit of giggles as her body spasmed involuntary by his assault._

" _Jace!" She gasped between fits of laughter, "Jace!"_

" _Say you love me." He taunted, smile bright on his face._

" _No!" She weaseled out._

" _Say it!"_

" _Oh, for the love of god, please get a room!"_

 _Isabelle remarked coldly, marching through the opening straight to one of the sound directors, "And you!" She pointed in the poor guys face, with one of her long perfectly manicured finger. "You better figure out how to direct the reverb right, because if I so much of hear a peep of my kicks come through Jordan's mic again I will personally, end, you."_

" _That's enough Isabelle, let the man do his job." Maryse spoke to her daughter. Making Isabelle growl under her breath, but ultimately backed away from the man, still sending a death glare his way. Maryse started to type vigorously on her cellphone, "Clary, have you spoken to you mother today?" Clary just rolled her eye, hopping down from her chair._

" _Yes, multiple times might I add." She could feel Jace's warm hands slip into hers from where he stood behind her._

 _Maryse just nodded her head without diverting her eyes from the Blackberry in her hands. "Persistent that woman," a smile sneaked onto the corner of the older women's lips, "a mothers love is nothing to be toyed with."_

" _Hey," Simon's head popped through the open space that created the entrance, "there calling us to costume check." He still wore his oversized glasses, slowly slipping down his slender nose before he pushed them back up. He looked in Clary's direction and sent a small smile and wave her way before Isabelle began pushing him out of the way and dragging him in the direction of their small shared changing room._

" _Costume check, I don't wear costumes." Jace huffed out slightly offended but tugged Clary after the two anyways, with Maryse following shortly behind them. They all walked around the maze-like corridor, through multiple back doors and passage ways before they emerged in front of a plane door with a thin white paper stuck in the center that read 'TMI'._

 _Upon opening the door, Clary spotted Alex sprawled out on the small love seat, hand behind his head and eyes closed. Jordan was sat on a chair, strumming a guitar in his lap._

" _What do you think your doing!" Jace barked out, rushing to rip his prized possession out of Jordan's hands. "One rule, I have one rule before shows! Don't, touch! Are you trying to ruin everything?"_

" _I told him not to touch it." Alec spoke up quietly, eyes still closed, something Clary found quite astonishing how Alec always managed to keep a cool and collected appearance in times of reeling anticipation. "We all know how superstitious you are with that thing."_

" _Its not superstition Alec, it's a pre-game ritual, like a good luck charm." He scoffed in irritation. "One, that has worked 'every' time!" He gently placed the guitar back into its casing. "Just like how I suppose you have your good luck pick?"_

" _You know it." Was all Alec replied, raising from his spot._

" _Alright children, outfits, now!" Maryse quickly sweeping her petite arms in motion to hurry them. Isabelle was already leaning over her overstuffed suitcase by the back wall. Scoring all the items she had shoved within it for her seamless handpicked attire. Clary just wondered to the now open couch, continuing her previous long drafted message to her mother._

 _She could hear as each of her friends bickered, per usual, back and forth with Maryse yelling at them to focus._

 _Too soon, a knock on the door and a shout from behind indicated that it was nearing show time, sending a bone crushing realization through the room. All noise ceased within the four walls, making everyone freeze in their spots from anxiety and fear for what was about to take place, what it meant for each of their future, what it meant for their dreams._

 _It was Maryse that broke the ice. "Hey," she called out, "I did not leave the comfort of my home, dragged across the country, countless hours listening to your 'band practice' and years of pulling string after string for you guys to chicken out now!" Taking an intimidating step forward, "Look, we are so close, you are so close." She wisped, "And as a mother, it brings tears to my eyes to see my babies at the doorsteps of their dreams." She walked up to her son Alec, cupping his face between both of her hands softly. "You have accomplished so much in your short lives as it is, and I-I'm so, so proud of you all." Her eyes swept through the room, landing on each of them, conveying a message of great respect and devoted love, even to those not of her own blood. Stepping away from Alex she then went on to say, "Simon and Jorden, I only wish your parents were able to be here too," she murmured out. "But you boys are like my own flesh and blood, so it is my honor to be here for them, and for you."_

 _Tears burned at the edge of Clary's eyes from the dedicated words of Maryse, she could fell the amount of love the women poured out, could even see it in the way she stood. No one in the world could ever relate to the feelings Maryse had bottle up beneath her well-crafted layers of thick skin. She had fought for all five of the members that made up the band TMI for years now, never wavering her devotion between her own children and the other two boys. No manger in the world could ever come close to the power of Maryse Lightwood._

" _With all that said," She breathed out, "Its show time!"_

 _Jace was the first to erupt in shouts of exhilaration with Isabelle at his heals, soon the whole room was filled with exited cheers and tight hugs._

 _Another call for them to be on stage led Maryse to lead them out the doors, through the now loud hallways buzzing with rushing stage crew and the echoes of the filled venue hall with shouting fans. As they arrived behind the thick drapes, the band quickly gathered all their proper instruments before huddling in a small circle. Clay stood between Jace and Simon with Isabelle on the opposite side of her._

" _Ready?" She asked._

" _Hell yah, lets kill it!" Jordan shouted._

" _Five till curtain." Someone in the background called out._

" _Clary and I will be back in the booth, with the sound engineers right across from the stage. So, we will be able to see everything and make sure it all goes as smoothly as possible." Maryse reassured, she was meet with an overwhelming hug from her daughter._

" _Thanks mom." Isabelle whispered. Maryse just returned the hug with a tight squeeze. One by one each of them took turns wrapping their manager in a tight embrace before turning to take their position by the open curtain call. The last person to leave was Jace, before he turned to go with the others he stopped in place. Clary walked to be in front of him, his eyes where gazing out through the gap of the drapes, eyeing a small selected group of fans. Clary raised her hand to grasp his face in her hands._

" _This is it?" he whispered into the air._

" _This is it." Clary replied with a bright smile on her face, his golden eyes shot down to lock with green and soon his soft lips where attached to hers once more. It was a kiss of promise, and rushed excitement. She pulled back just a millimeter, brushing a stray piece of his curls behind his ear._

"That was the last thing he said to me…"

* * *

 **The semester is finally over! Finals week is done, and Christmas is almost upon us! Happy Hanukkah and holidays to all my other religious groups!**

 **Sorry, is all I have to say, I really did try to get it out that Friday but then my cousin just had to go give birth to a beautiful baby boy and I was all over that. Then I had troubles with my dream college I'm transferring into next semester, so its been ruff.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be one long one, but I'm breaking it up so I can get it out faster to you.**

 **Anyhow, I'm back as much as I possible can be! I have three weeks off so expect some updates!**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Who is your fav, and who do you hate?**

 **What do you think is about to happen?**

 **What are you dying to find out?**

 **Did you like the flash back?**

 **What would you like to see?**

 **I miss the twins, what about you?**

 **I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Tell me your theories and I'll answer one of your need to know questions/spoiler in the story!**

 **All the love,**

 **~BabyBritt**


	13. Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled Pt Two

**I'll explain where I have been at the bottom.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

 _Content warning, Contains Graphic Material (kinda)_

 **Chapter 13- Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled Part-Two**

* * *

 _Clary was sat back in the director's booth with Maryse. She looked out over the crowed of people and onto the stage, seeing, what she wouldn't have known to be her last live concert. In the crowed of a hundred or so people before them, the band had created a beautiful scenery where they had manipulated the audience to their every bend of their music. Capturing them in a trance like Sirens in the oceans sea, drawing in their pray. She could see in every member of the bands eye's, how the life of the crowed seeped in reverse onto them, a type of light burning rare and bright. It always amazed Clary, how dynamic and full of joy, her friends looked breathing life into music._

 _Clary looked back to Maryse, sending her a wide smile, one that Maryse mirrored. When Clary's eyes focused back to the performance in front of her, that's when just a single sound broke through, causing a rippling wave to overtake the vast room. Clary could recall every bit of that moment, the smell the room, sweat mixed with smoke and a little bit of alcohol. The light, as it reflected off the corners of her eyes, cascading in a ray of colors and bright lights before everything went to a black and white vision. But what would forever stick with her was the sound of a single bullet released from its chamber. In just a second the view of a peaceful crowd shattered, frozen with time. She could feel the thickness and the stale taste of the space surrounding her, as if time started to move in small shutters. It wasn't till the second bullet went tearing through the air that her heart all but stopped and everything around her erupted into a chaotic mess._

 _She was stock still in shock, not able to take a breath in and not able to hear an utter noise from within her reality. The only thing she registered was a body taking her to the ground. The cold floor seeping through her thin shirt sent shivers down her spine, the first real movement her body was able to make on its own. Then two hands took hold of her face, directing it straight down to shield her._

 _In those fast moments, time seemed to drag on for centuries. The quick throbbing pulse in her neck was the only sense of time she knew to be edging away._

 _When a thin hand then intertwined with hers, the bubble that locked her in a daze started to shatter. The cold feeling that encircled her started to break off like pieces of falling glass as the hand griped hers tighter. Sound started to bounce off the inner workings of her ear, creating piercing screams from what she could only imagine to be human._

 _Rushed shouts for people to stay down, with pounding steps vibrating the floor below her. But the only thing that kept flashing through her brain was,_ the music. _Out of all the different noise's that swallowed up the room, her mind kept searching for that distinct melodic voice being emitted through any of the speakers, or the sound of the kick drums keeping a tempo, but none of it ever reached her ears, and that was what terrified her the most._

" _Ja- Jac…" She tried to mumble out, word like a ton of bricks on the tip of her tongue._

" _Clary stay down!" Maryse screamed, squeezing her even tighter to her own body, but this only made Clary's nerves light on fire. Her breath started to stager harder at the tight restraints of Maryse arms, closing her in. She wanted to break away, to be able to breath on her own, let the walls that kept her boxed in disappear, but her body would not work on command. More shots rang out into the air, this time closer to where they were placed, and when it hit the sound board above them, Clary didn't remember telling her body to scream and cradle into Maryse's arms and chest or feeling the need to let tears drip from her eyes. But the raw feeling left in her throat, the new warmth that came to her cheeks and the salty taste on her lips told a different story._

 _She couldn't recall how long everything lasted before she and Maryse were lifted from the ground by frantic looking police officers, pushed and shoved down different halls to what they said would be safety with what looked to be a crowd of other people trying to get out of the venue hall. What she did remember was the death grip Maryse had on her hand and upper arm, pulling her through the dark passage ways at a time Clary wasn't sure her legs could work. She remembered the first person they encountered on the way out that was covered in a dark ruby red, sobs raking past the girls lips as people stopped to attend to her. Clary's eyes lingered on her, once again feeling trapped in a daze she all but stopped in the middle of the hall, just staring at the young girl, captivated and confused. In that moment it clicked in her head that those sounds whizzing through the air above them were bullets, released from a gun's chamber, into a crowed of people, where people were hit, wounded. And that ruby color staining that girls perfectly curled bleached blond hair, dripping down her arm and onto the floor, was in fact blood, all this made her heart jumped at the realization of what was going on around her._

 _Another solid object hit Clary on the side, nocking her down to the ground, but this one did not shield her in protection. This person was screaming for help, "Kelly? Kelly!" They called out, it was a man hysterically looking for someone she didn't know of. What horrified her was the marks of blood staining his shirt. Maryse was back at her side trying to lift her up. Once Clary stood on her two feet, she noticed a pain shooting down her left leg, she ignored it and let Maryse pulling her down the corridor again._

 _The further down they went the more chaotic everything became. When they finally reached the open doors and the nights sky light erupted around her, she was transported back to that day under the night stars with her family. For a few seconds her heart slowed and the blood rushing to her head stopped, she could even forget where she was if she could just close her eyes for a second, but her bubble was soon broken when Maryse called out to her._

" _Clary!"_

 _She looked into the older woman's eyes, and only saw determination. But the longer their eyes stayed locked, the hard-outer shell Maryse always held started to crumble and Clary could see clear as day the pain and fear bubbling within her. It dawned on her that Maryse had four children in total with three of them all in the mist of anarchy. Three children that she didn't know if they where safe, breathing and alive, frighten, terrified and in need of their mother._

* * *

 **So sorry that I've been away for so long, holiday was more crazy than relaxing! I recently just transferred to a University, and am finally away from my family so that's exiting!**

 **But I have been having a really hard time writing this part in the story because I want it to be perfect, I literally re-wrote this chapter about 5 time now and its still not what I want it to be so I'm just going to be putting up small parts like this till we get over this bump. So sorry again for the short length, I'm not even comfortable putting this part up because I want it to connect with the reads on an emotional level and I don't want it to feel corny, and I also want to do justice for people that have gone through these types of situation, but I know if I don't put it up I'm never going to so, here this part is!**

 **Thank you for your continuing support, love you all!**

 **Let me know what you think about it please, I really need to know!**

 **~BabyBritt**


	14. Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled Pt-Three

**Sorry!**

 **All portions in** _ **Italics**_ **are flashbacks.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**_

 _Content warning, Contains Graphic Material (kinda)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14- Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled Pt-Three**_

 _There wasn't much Clary liked to remember about that day, it only just brought torment and pain. The ride to the hospital was one of the more anxious moments she could recall, remembering Maryse by her side again, holding tight to her hand. The loud sounds of sirens echoing through the crowded street, and the heavy layer of sweat coating her skin._

 _The ambulance truck was filled with three other people including Maryse. A woman that Clary had never seen before was laid out on the stretcher that occupied the majority of the space in the truck. She found that her eyes where stuck staring, never finding the strength to look away..._

"It was on the ride to the hospital when the thought first came in. The general questions that they ask you, you know…" Clary spoke to Maia in a soft far off voice. Clary now sat up, legs crossed in front of her, one hand massaging her ankle subconsciously, eyes staring straight through the air at nothing. "My ankle," she paused, "from the second fall. Apparently, I fractured it," She scoffed, "I was in such a cloud, the noises of the people stretched down the halls and screams for help all felt like they lead to me. The funny thing is, if there could possible be anything funny in a moment like that was the fact that I didn't even know I was hurt and I really don't remember the ride in the ambulance truck that much, it was Maryse that dragged me to the paramedics. So, the next thing I know I'm being lifted into an ambulance, questions through back and forth at me. Then I'm shoved into a crowded emergence room." She drifted off again, "I found out that day in the hospital, alone, terrified out of my mind, along with about a hundred-different people, on the other side of the country from the place I called home and clueless as to where my friends were and if they were even alive…"

There was a long pause in the room that resonated with Maia in a way that raised the tinny hairs on her arms. "I got separated from Maryse once we arrived at the hospital-" Clary stopped, putting a hand over her eyes, trying to block out the emotions seeping through, flashes of memories she hid in the back of her mind kept reappearing, she squeezed her eyes tight, hoping they'd flee her vision. "It was when they were about to take the x-rays on my ankle that it really dawned upon me, I was staring off into space sitting on one of the tables, looking at nothing in particular when my eyes focused on one of the many flyers posted on the walls, asking, _'Could you be pregnant?'_. For some reason my mind kept repeating that word in my head, until finally it hit me, the possibility that I could be pregnant. I just remember filling overwhelmed like I was in a dream. At that point I still didn't know where anyone was, if any of them were safe and okay, I tried asking the nursed and doctors but none of them would answer me, they where to busy rushing in and out of different rooms." Another pause before Clary continued on, voice still strong and steady without an ounce of overwhelming pain Maia heard from the girl the night before. "When the test results came back positive-, I felt so numb…" Again, there was a bleak silence left in the room between the two girls. Clary stuck in her head, drifting from memory to memory, Maia stock still in shock for the young women in front of her she called a friend.

"He was shot…" Lifting a hand to lay on her left shoulder. "I found out later…" Clary held onto the memory of seeing him for the last time to herself, she felt selfish for holding that moment closest to her heart, only for her eyes to see, but in some weird way to her, it was the glue that held her carefully crafted secret together.

 _The thing that forever would be burned in her memories was the way the lifeless looking body gleamed in the dim hospital lights as it laid on a small hospital bed as he slept. She remembered how his hair looked drained from its usual vibrant color, but how it still stuck out from all the white in the room. The feeling of numbness that shadowed over her was starting to fade as she wheeled herself closer to his body, like he was a furnace burning away the coldness that swallowed her, every inch she got closer._

"After I found out what happened to all of them, I made my decision, and I left." Clary casted her eyes downward, "I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know what was really up until that point, but when I heard their heart beats for the first time, I knew one thing for certain, it wasn't just me anymore."

* * *

 **Okay, first off, I'm really sorry I have been gone for so long! I had a really bad case of writer's block and I had moved to school so my whole routine had switched, and I also wanted to get this whole part of the story just right. Because to me this is one of the most important parts of the story I have, it sets up the reasoning for why most of the characters are the way they are and why they act and do the things they do, so please keep that in mind! This chapter and the next will be the last part of Act One of the story out of like Four, so they will be very important! But that also means that the fun stuff is sooooo closes!**

 **I really don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it really shouldn't be as long as last time, but no later than a month tops!**

 **A review asked me to explain what's happing in the story last chapter, I'm putting it here at the bottom because to me, if you read this last instalment then somethings will start to make sense if you were confused. But if you still are confused,**

 **Chapter 12 is really broken up into three parts of, all titled** _ **Histories, Mysteries, Unraveled.**_ **Chapters 12, 13 and 14 are all technically one whole chapter but I split them all up because I wanted to get something out to you guys asap.**

 **Anyways, in the beginning of chapter 12 Clary starts to confess the story as to why she never told anyone who the Twins real father was, but it is not just a story, its more of an experience that she and the others went through as to why see doesn't tell anyone, or hides. In chapter 12, we get flashbacks to the setup of what is going to happen. In Chapter 13 we get what happened, the experience.**

 **That experience, if you didn't catch, was a mass shooting at a concert the band was opening up for/ performing at. And it wasn't just any concert, it was the first real professional opportunity the band had ever gotten offered, the outcome of this performance was supposed to dictate whether or not they would get signed to the record company that flew them out. More about all this will be disclosed in a later chapter.**

 **In Chapter 14, this one, we get a picture of the after affects of the event and all the chaos it entails, but really this is only a snip of the underlining effects it just left on Clary, we haven't even really begun to see what effects it had on the other members of the band and family. I think you get to see a little bit of it in the chapters with Jace's Pov, if you know what your looking for.**

 **I hope that clears it up for some of you, let me know if it did or if I confused you more! Please let me know, because I want it to make sense in a way that respects the truth and difficulties of people and families that have gone through a tragic event such like this. So please, please, please let me know! If it still doesn't make sense I will try to explain it in more detail to you, but not in a way that will spoil the rest of the story!**

 **Sorry again for the long wait and my long rambles!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Let me know your understandings of the story so far!**

 **Let me know your theories!**

 **What do you hope to see in future chapters!**

 **What are your favorite parts?**

 **Who is your fav, and who do you hate?**

 **What do you think is about to happen?**

 **What are you dying to find out?**

 **Did you like the flash backs?**

 **I miss the twins, what about you?**

 **You know if you tell me your theories I'll answer one of your need to know questions/spoiler in the story!**

 **I'll try to be back asap**

 **All the love,**

 **~BabyBritt**


	15. Art Shows

**Here it is, the end of Act One, as I like to call it.**

 **I worked all weekend on this, so I really hope you like it, I know it is riddled with errors, I am very sorry, but I am just too tired to fix them. Honestly, I need to do a massive edit on this story. There are wayyyy to many errors for me to be comfortable with. How you guys let me get away with it I will never understand.**

 **Anyways, read along my friends.**

 **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins.**

 **Chapter 15- Art Shows**

* * *

It was Friday, finally Friday, the ends of the week and hopefully the end of her time in New York. Clary looked around the tinny room she called her studio, she was going to miss this. The strong feeling of happiness and content she felt every time she walked through the door.

Gone was all the clutter and mess, now packed into open boxes yet to be sealed, labeled and shipped to where ever she choice. Maia was perched on a small stool in the corner of the room dedicated for the twins, phone in her hands as it had been for the last couple of hours.

"Okay, I'm ready." Clary spoke.

Maia's head popped up, "Finally!"

"Thanks for all the help." Sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for!" Smiled Maia cheerfully, walking briskly to the exit, picking up her tossed jacket and throwing it on impatiently making Clary roll her eye's. Picking up her own purse and coat draped over the chair, she then followed Maia, pausing once she was under the threshold of the door. She turned her head back to the piled boxes, wondering back to the first time she had walked into the room, recalling how bear it used to be. She quickly turned to close and lock the door before she started overthinking.

"Did you want to go back to my apartment to change?" Maia asked, glancing at her phone, checking the time, "We still have like a good couple of hours before we are due at the gallery." Both girls started the walk to the closest subway entrance as Clary thought for a few seconds before shaking her head no.

"Could we swing by the book story really quick?"

Maia gave her a stern look, "Do you think that's a good idea." It wasn't a question but a taunt.

"Just for a second, I won't be long." She promised. "And I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear now, Maia. You haven't seen any creepy people stalking us, have you?" Clary dared, turning and twirling around, gazing out around the crowed street to make her point. Maia just looked up and studied the people swirling about them, huffing a gust of air and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Alright, but we aren't telling Magnus." She left, turning and skipping down the steps of the subway station, causing Clary to smirk.

Soon they made it through the check points and onto one of the many packed trains heading in the direction of Luke's bookshop. Clary was studying the passing column out the window, trying not to fill thoughts in her mind when she felt Maia scoot closer to her.

"Hey," She whispered nervously, Clary hummed in response, eyes still on the window. "I know its not the best question to ask but like, do you ever just wonder about how life would be if you still talked to him?"

Clary turned her head sharply to Maia, sending the girl a harsh glare.

"Like I mean… not to be shallow or anything-" she stuttered, rushing out, "but, I was thinking- no I mean… think about ridding in luxury cars," She gushed about, "and having a big house with tons of designer clothes! Being the baby momma now a days, especially to someone like that, is like a set paycheck for the rest of your life you know?"

Clary started to blush, she didn't know if it was from pure rage or embarrassment from what her friend was saying. She slid her hand from her pocket onto Maia's open thigh, giving her a harsh pinch through her jeans.

"Owe! Okay I get it!" Maia screamed, causing a few people to look in their direction. The train slowed down to its next stop, opening its doors as more people transitioned off and on.

"What is wrong with you!" Clary gritted out. "Did you pay attention to anything I said?" Now it was Maia that was blushing, and Clary was pretty sure it was from embarrassment, as the brunette casted her eyes down looking strikingly similar to a kicked puppy.

"Sorry," She muttered underneath her breath.

They sat in quietness till the train pulled to their desired stop. Maia was still glaring at her shoes, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Come on, get up."

Following Clary's orders she slowly rose, annoying the red head a bit more. Soon after they made it to the street level and walked a couple of blocks away, Clary start to feel a tad humorous to the way Maia was sluggishly dragging behind her.

Slowing her pace a little, Clary then spoke loud enough for her friend to hear. "Yes." Maia looked up to her in confusion. "I have thought about it once or twice alright. A girl can get tired of dirty subways now and then okay." Smirked Clary, making Maia finally smile as they rounded the corner and landed in front of their destination. It was Maia that first spotted the brightly headed twins through the window trying to climb a book shelf and almost toppling each other over in the process.

"But it's not worth it." Maia voiced, "not when it comes to them, right?" Both stood outside looking in on the two kids bickering back and forth before Jocelyn appeared and settled them down. Sophia then spotted the pair in the glass before her grandmother or brother did, jumping up to waving at them enthusiastically.

"Nope, not even a little." Clary smiled, waving back at her young daughter before walking to the entrance of the shop.

"Mom!" JJ screamed, colliding into Clary's legs, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hi honey!" Replied Clary, running her hands in his tousled hair.

"Mommy!" Sophia was next to charge at her, this time almost knocking them down.

"Hey baby girl!"

Maia squeezed her way from behind Clary into the shop, "Nice to see you too kids."

"Hi Maia." Both said in unison, still clutching to their mother's legs.

Luke was sat behind the front counter, glasses falling down his nose as he busied himself with flipping through books as per usual. "Welcome back you two."

"Hey boss!" Maia grinned.

Soon Jocelyn emerged from behind a few rows of books, "Okay, let your mother breath for a second you guys."

"No." Sophia and JJ replied.

Clary laughed at their stubbornness before getting greeted by her own mother, receiving a welcoming cherished kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I guess I'll just toss the pizza in the garbage since its probably too cold for you two to eat now." Jocelyn tried and failed to bribe the hasty children.

"Pizza! Where?" Maia scrambled, making the older woman laugh.

"It's in the back room, help yourself." Giving her a hug hello and kiss on the cheek as well, Maia was off to stuff her face.

Clary rolled her eyes to Maia's bluntness. Bending down to untangle the tinny arms attached to her legs before wrapping both her children in a warm embrace. Clary welcomed all the fuss the two were flocking her with as she hadn't seen them both in over a week now. She was sure that the pain and agony she had felt being separated from them for such an unusually long time was equally as dreadful to them as it was for her. Being in their presence, she finally felt like she could breath a little more easily and the heavy weight she carried on her back was a bit lighter to bear. "I missed you two so much, you know that?" Her touching words caused them both to squeeze her harder.

"Don't leave again." Sophia spoke softly into her mothers' neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Clary declared.

"Promise?"

Clary pulled back a bit to look her daughter in the eye, "I promise sweetie, mommy's not leaving any time soon." Sophia nodded her head and threw her arms around her mother once more.

"Mom?" JJ spoke.

"Yah baby?"

"Do we get extra treats this Sunday, because you skipped last weekend." He asked in all seriousness.

Clary busted out a laugh before stretching her neck to kiss her sons' blond curls. "First let's start with you two eating a piece of that pizza your grandmother kindly got you." Both children gave each other a sour look before slowly strutting off to the back room, clutching one of their mothers hands with Jocelyn trailing behind them.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Jocelyn inclined, tone laced with curiosity.

A small "Yup," was all Clary said back.

After settling the kids down, each having a small serving of food in front of them, Clary leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes for a moment, letting time slip away as she was engulfed in the natural feeling of familial bonding.

"So, I've picked out a couple choices for the kids to wear tonight, or did you have something in mind already?" On all the things Clary had on her lengthy to-do list, deciding what pieces of clothing her children were going to wear for tonight's evening was a simpler task, one she could easily check off.

Head still tipped back, eyes remaining closed, Clary spoke to the air above her, "Magnus had already bought them something to wear a while back, its hanging in the closet all the way to the right. Something simple, not to flashy, a surprise when it comes to him though."

Jocelyn nodded her head in content, "Okay, what about you?"

"I'll throw something together."

"Are you sure? I can just bring one off my old dresses just in case-" Insisted Jocelyn.

"Mom, its fine." Clary let a smile ghost her lips. She forgot sometimes she was a daughter herself, and her mother was a mother indeed.

"Okay, if you say so…" Jocelyn drew out.

All to soon the moment was broken, "Sorry to cut into your leisure time, but we are being summoned by his highness." Taking in a deep breath, Clary then look to her left where Maia sat.

"Alright." She then gazed to the little ones as they finished off what was left on their plates. The last thing she wanted to do was leave them so soon, she resented the world for what it was putting her through, or more so what it was putting her children through. She could already picture their little faces squint up in fear of her leaving them once more, but she hoped that it wouldn't be as difficult to overcome as she anticipated. Slowly she ran her hands over their heads, accompanying an unpleasant grunt from both. "Hey," she whispered, "Mommy has to run for-" Clary was cut short by the swift turn of their heads, assaults of discomfort came from one in particular.

"But you promised!" Sophia screamed, tears forming around her hazel eyes. What surprised Clary the most was the silence that radiated from JJ, he sat staring at her with a plain look painted on his face, very opposite from his sisters.

"Sophia!" Jocelyn snapped.

"Lair! You lied! You lied!" It wasn't a rare occasion to see Sophia lose all her sanity, throwing her hands in the air while tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks, but this time was different, vastly different for any before. Sophia had charged at Clary with her tinny fist, pushing with all her might to inflict pain onto the woman that had bore her, trying desperately to mirror the terror she felt bubbling within onto the person who created it.

"Hey little girl!" Jocelyn came to Clary's aid, ripping the trashing child way, "You do not raise your hands to your mother! Do you understand me!"

"She lied!" Sophia shrieked, still throwing herself around in the arms of her grandmother, not daring to lift a hand at the older lady.

Clary was frozen in place, shocked at her daughters reaction, she understood the root cause but she had not expect such a wild reaction and it broke her heart to pieces.

"What's going on?" Luke flashed through the open door looking alarmed, eyes soon residing to the tantrum the little girl continued with. Dashing to take the fussing Sophia out of his wife's arms, cuddling her to his chest trying desperately to calm her down. "Okay, okay, your fine sweetie." Sophia continued her sobs into his neck, hiccupping gushes of air while muttering the word _liar_ in between breaths. Luke shot a look of clear confusion to both red heads.

"Soph," JJ cooed, not earning a response from his sister.

"I think its about time for a nap, don't you?" Luke concluded after not receiving an answer from either, rocking the crying child in his arms.

"Yah," Jocelyn said slowly, quickly gathering all the empty plates and food containers to properly dispose of.

JJ on the other hand thought differently, hopping into his mothers lap, "I'll protect you mom!" He proclaimed while Luke turned to clear out of the crowded room. All that was left was a frustrated Jocelyn, a heart broken Clary, a dazed Maia and of course a determined little boy. "and I already had my nap."

Clary stared at her son, wondering what her life had turned into and why he looked so strong. She brought his tinny body close to her own, showering his cheeks with kisses. "I am so sorry," she mumbled.

"Mom." He groaned.

"Really buddy I am, and I swear I'll make it up to you and your sister really soon, okay? We can go to the park this weekend, or to your favorite shops and I'll get you two all the sweats you want Sunday!" Clary raved, hoping that the assurance of gifts and love would somehow make up for whatever turmoil she may have caused them.

"Cool," JJ praised, "Soph is upset because she missed you, I'll give her extra hugs and kisses for you when she wakes up." He smiled.

Clary was always amazed at her sons fond understanding for the people around him, it was remarkable and simply uncanny the way he saw the world through his young eyes, a trait she hoped he would never lose.

"How did you become so strong?"

"From you, duh." He rolled his eyes, like it was the simplest question in the world. Squeezing him to her, holding him there longer than necessary before she let go.

She brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, "I will see you later tonight at the gallery, mommies having one last art show before we can go on a surprise for your birthday." She knew it was probably not the right thing to say to him at the moment, but she couldn't help herself. The crushing guilt was overtaking her, and she wanted to see that beautiful sparkle that lite his eyes at the proclamation of a surprise.

"Birthday?" He quirked.

Smiling, Clary nodded her head in confirmation. "But first, the showing, okay?" JJ eagerly bounced in place, agreeing to her terms. "Alright, I'll see you soon buddy." Landing one last kiss on his cheeks, she rose off the couch, looking to a scared Maia. Waving at her friend to gain her attention, she then led the way out the shop and onto the long journey up town.

"I am never having kids." Maia uttered, still rattled from the young girl's outburst.

"Never say never." Teased Clary.

"I said never!"

* * *

Doors were about to open, the lights that casted a dim glow onto each scattered piece of art work around the gallery not only put Clary on edge, but also caused a headache to form. She subconsciously pulled at her dress, a simple dark green gown, too tight in all the wrong places but one that Magnus and Maia encouraged her to don for the evening. She was had positioned herself in one of the far corners of the room in direct view of the front door, waiting patiently as the clocked ticked the hour, her only goal for the night was to try and stay out of the way, it was tough enough for her to have the guts to place her work on show, knowing people too prestigious and high would analyze and pick them apart. But she was here in Magnus honor, as he claimed a pretty face behind a masterpiece of art always sold higher, and after all, she just wanted the paycheck at this point.

Soon the luxuries open building was buzzing with idling people, and her corner hiding spot would soon be congested. She peaked her head around a small placed wall to look in the direction of the bar where she had last seen Maia. Spotting her friend talking aimlessly with one of the other artist presenting tonight, Clary pulled herself back. Not wanting to interrupt her friend and start an unnecessary conversation she briskly started to walk about the buildings edge, always keeping an open eye on the front door, waiting for the moment her mother and Luke arrived with the twins, at least that would give her an excuse not to mingle.

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke, making her jump in place. Turning to the man behind her, she cringed as she realized who it was.

"Just, wandering…" She gently assured, not pleasing her boss by the look of annoyance he drilled at her.

"Talk, your supposed to be talking." Magnus said in a dead tone, setting his hand on the young artist shoulders, turning her around to look at the crowd. "Those are people, people with unassay amounts of money. Money, they want to spend, now go and make them spend it!" Before he could push forward to Clary's protest, they were interrupted.

"Magnus Bane, the great one and only." A gracefully high voice sung in the air making Magnus tense.

"My Lady Belcourt." Magnus grumbled through his teeth. The pair slowly turned to look at the elegant lady, light blonde locks laying down her straightened shoulders, but what was more shocking to see, was the person that stood in her shadow.

 _Sandy_

Clary's eyes honed onto her former foe, all decked out in high fashion, who sent a sleazy smirk in return.

"I didn't know you carried trash along with you now." Magnus directed at the women Clary assumed was 'Lady Belcourt'.

' _Belcourt, why does that ring a bell?'_ thought Clary, ' _and why is Sandy with her?'_

Ignoring his harsh words, the middle-aged lady's stone blue eye's drifted to Clary, "Ah, and you must be the aspiring madam Fray Samantha has told me much about."

' _Samantha?'_

"Clary, Mr. Bane." Sandy stepped forward, greeting the two with a plastering fake smile.

"Samantha." Magnus said in the same dried tone as before, not lifting his gaze off the pretty blond lady in front of them. Clary stood back, too frightened by the heated glares Magnus and the blue-eyed woman held.

"Samantha, why don't you converse with the young artist while I entertain Mr. Bane?" Ms. Belcourt insisted, Clary looked up at Magnus, hoping to gain some knowledge as to what was happing and who this lady was, but receiving silence from the man instead.

A cold unpleasant hand was wrapped around her forearm, dragging her away from her boss to the open bar but stopping half way as she ripped her arm back. "Don't touch me." Clary hissed.

A nasty "Oh please," came from Sandy, or Samantha, which ever, Clary couldn't decide.

"What are you doing here?" Clary questioned, she never thought Sandy would show her face around this side of town, especially on the terms she left with Magnus. She was sure the older lady had something to do with it, and she wasn't certain if she wanted to find out entirely, so she settled with a weak threat, hopping the ex-assistant would leave her be. "I would hit the road before Maia gets her eye on you."

"Like that little wolf could land a finger on me." Sandy laughed, flipping her rusty blonde hair to the side. Clary studied her, comparing images she held in her mind to the women that stood in front of her now. She appeared different other than the slight hair color change. She held her shoulders higher, neck stretched out and eye's gleaming of hierarchy, in total she radiated a fowl stench of self-perceived confidence. "Your lucky I'm even talking to you right now."

"And why is that?" Clary challenged.

"I'm with Ms. Belcourt, Camille Belcourt." She emphasized.

"And I'm supposed to care because…?"

Sandy looked at her like she was stupid, "Camille Belcourt is one of the most highly acclaimed critics in modern day contemporary art, she is like the Suzanne Muchnic of New York!" Sandy exclaimed, "Then again it wouldn't be like you would know anything about the social elite, all you probably do is hide under a rock and occasionally toss paint on a canvas like a five-year-old and call _that_ art." Clary was stunned at the level of vulgarity Sandy was spouting, "I'm surprised Magnus has a keen to you. If your lucky Camille might grow one as well and then you can get a little taste of the golden life."

Clary was furious now, it took all that was in her not to lash out at the petty female that stood before her, she bit her lip and clenched her fist tight trying to hold her restrain. "What was with you in the news anyways?" Sandy continued, "Ms. Belcourt thought it was fine interesting, but I told her it had to be some kind of mistake, that you were just a low class tossed up girl from nowhere. With two little brats attached to your hip." Clary didn't know whether to be hurt or enraged at what Sandy was saying, but she knew no one talked bad about her children, that's where the line had to be drawn. "Speaking of the brats, where are they? I was sur-" Cheeks flaming red, Clary opened her mouth to pounce on Sandy, ready to rip her to shreds for even daring to speak of her children in any way when she was cut off by another loud female voice booming from her right.

"Clary!" Shrieked an over enthusiastic Isabelle.

Both girls froze, Clary paralyzed out of fear and Sandy rigid with bewilderment.

Next thing the red head knew, she was being enclosed by a pair of arms, "Its so good to see you again!" Isabelle squealed loudly into her ear, rocking Clary side to side. Pulling back a bit to look around the building, then honing back in on the puzzled green eyes in front of her. "Wow, look how fancy this place is, you really moved up in the world didn't you?" Isabelle praised, a genuine smile beaming from her perfectly rounded red lips.

"Nice shindig you got yourself here Clary." Came Simon, as he emerged into sight from behind Isabelle.

"Indeed, very impressive. You must have made quite a name for yourself while we were away Ms. Fray." Maryse grinned fondly.

"Wh-what are-" Clary stumbled, unable to form any type of proper words into a coherent sentence.

"Oh my god!" Burst an unflattering Sandy. "You-your!"

Isabelle took a step back, extending a friendly hand in Sandys direction to introduced herself, "Isabelle Lightwood." Dawning on a charming smile, she resumed playing her role, "nice to meet you," motioning to her side, "this is my fiancé, Simon Lewis and my mother Maryse Lightwood."

"Pleasure to meet you." Maryse greeted, not taking any initiative to flatter the stunned girl.

"Hello, it is such an honor- I am a huge fan!" In a matter of second Clary had seen the overly confident Sandy turn into a pile of mush.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Isabelle grinned. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could I steal this one away from you?"

Sandy just nodded her head vigorously.

"Thanks!" Again, Clary found herself being dragged away by another human unwillingly.

Trying desperately to pull herself together, Clary finally found words to speak once they stopped under a beautiful mural of the city. "What are you doing here, how did you…?"

It was Maryse who answered her incoherent questions, "Mr. Bane invited us to tonight's event at the dinner last week, I thought it would be a fabulous idea to get well acquainted with my fellow members of New York."

"But…"

"Is this one yours?" Isabelle intrigued, observing the painting above them.

"No but-"

"Oh, well which ones are yours?" Clary just stared at her old friend, dressed in a gorgeous bright red suit dress with a daring deep cut down the front, wondering how her life somehow transpired into an alternate universe. She then looked around the room, raising her hand to her chest, trying to feel a heartbeat under her sweaty palm, cringing as she confirmed that this was not some kind of dream, but her own hellish reality. Once she found the unusually high pulse of her heart, panic began to settle in. Eye's focused on the glass entrance and over the scattered people buzzing around the room, she prayed not to see two little bubbling strawberry blonde heads in the crowd. When she didn't find them, she eased out an unsteady breath.

"This way." She whispered, pointing off to the opposite section of the building dedicated for the smaller pieces of work. Her only hope was to somehow keep her new guest busy long enough to grab Maia's attention to ward her family away. How she would accomplish that, she had no idea yet, but as of now she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

It was colder in New York than Jace could remember, but that might have been due to the changing seasons. He was walking down an unfamiliar part of the city, hands stuffed into the pockets of his black dress coat, trying to shield himself from the cold frigid air while also trying not to gain the attention of any pedestrians.

He didn't know what he was doing, why he was walking in this distinct direction. But it was something within that drove him here. He knew it would be best if he left things as they were, just stayed quietly held up in his or Alec's apartment where he could do no damage.

But here he was, walking straight into the lion's den.

The sun had already set in the sky as the street lit with fluorescent lights, getting brighter and brighter the closer he came to the busy building. Taking a deep breath, he tugged himself the rest of the way, praying that the outcome would somehow be better than the last.

* * *

It had been over two hours since the beginning of one of the worst nights in her life. Sure, she probably had worse, but there was nothing like living in the present. Somehow, Clary had been able to slip away from the Lightwood's, successfully warning Maia of their unexpected presence. Currently Maia was stationed close to the front door of the building, ready to snatch the twins away from Luke and Jocelyn, hiding them in the back room where no eyes could see.

She even sent a few desperate phone calls and text to warn them away, but she had not received an answer from either. Panic filled her with horrible thoughts as to why they were already late and not able to answer her calls.

Placing her phone back into the secure spot behind the bar, she somehow calmed herself down by repeating in her head, if they didn't show within the next twenty minuets she would have to bid goodbye to Magnus and go in search of them.

But for now, as she waited, keeping a keen eye out for their highly anticipated appearance, she had to busy three guests in particular.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Isabelle didn't look pretty when she was flushed with anger Jace thought.

Keeping his own irritation in check and placing on a cool façade, he spoke, "I came to say goodbye."

"I think that is highly unnecessary." Simon remarked, eyebrows drawn together as he studied Jace intensely.

"Look Jace…" Isabelle started in a warning tone.

Jace was starting to really hate the way people around him had begun treating him like he wasn't a grown man, like he wasn't entitled or simply incapable of making up for his past sins.

"Five minutes, that all I need Izzy."

She must have seen something in his eyes or heard the sincerity in his tone that caused her to change her mind, he observed her face as it softened, but she continues her stare.

"Five. Minutes." She highlighted, inclining her head in the direction of the bar. Jace looked to Simon for reassurance but never met his gaze as his were looking at his fiancé in curiosity.

Slowly he looked up to the bar, spotting her iconic vibrant red hair making his heart skip a beat. She was looking down at an item in her hands, a cell phone he guessed, her hair had curtained around her face hiding her eyes away from view.

"Five minutes, any more and ill drag you out of here myself." Simon pushed him forward, almost making him trip over his own feet. Struggling to find his balance, Jace cautiously started his approach to the end of the empty bar where she waited, every step feeling like a mile.

When the distance became minimal, he averted to the side, waiting patiently for her to step out from behind the dark wooden bar. His eyes were fixated on her, watching as she furiously tossed her phone underneath the counter top, running a small hand through her hair. He could look at her all day, but he didn't have time for that now. He noticed how the forest green dress she wore hugged her waist like skin as she began to walk, pausing once she reached the end, gazing out at the crowd.

Taking a small step, positioning himself in her view he uttered a small "Hi."

He watched as she jumped, whirling around to gape open mouthed at him in horror.

In a way, he found her strangely cute.

"Jace!" She yelped, causing him to blush.

"Sorry!" He quickly spoke, "I mean- sorry about…" he was lost, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. He had spent hours going over and over in his head what he would do when he saw her again, how he would rush to apologize but he never thought of the exact words, something he was cursing at now. He drew his hand to the back of his neck nervously, trying miserably to recover himself.

"What are you doing here?" She looked enraged, wrinkles forming around her face. He expected this, he had told himself there was a great possibility she would react like this to seeing him.

"I just came to apologize, that's it!" he fumbled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, sincerely. I hand no reason to act the way I did, and for that I am… sorry." Jace could feel the blood rush to his head, the heavy beating of his heart and the sweet drip down his neck, collecting at the collar of his shirt. He gradually looked to her face, scared for what he would see.

When his eyes finally rested on her petite face, he was grateful to see her lovely features had lightened, lips parting to let his name drift past them quietly.

"Jace…"

"And I'm sorry for the mess it caused you." He paused, waiting for another response from her but decided to continue instead. "I'm leaving town soon. So, you don't have to worry about anything like that happening again."

He just stood there, waiting for her to say anything, anything at all but she just sat there looking at him with a fortuitous gleam in her eyes. Uneasy nerves began to flip in his stomach, and before they overtook him wholly he took one last deep breath, readying himself to part ways with her forever, but he was stopped.

What stopped him from speaking and walking away was a small cry from their sides.

"Mommy!"

* * *

He had changed, he was no longer the young ambitious boy she used to love. But now a man, standing in front of her apologizing.

 _Apologizing to her._

She didn't know what to say, if she had anything to say. She wanted to say a million different things but none at the same time, so she stayed silent looking at the grown man before her. He looked shy and anxious, ready to rush away, very different from the way he was the night of the party she reminded herself.

"Mommy!" An all too familiar voice amplified in the air, dropping a cold bucket of water around her.

 _No, no no no!_

Clary turned to see a dashing Sophia heading in her direction with a frantic Maia and JJ in tow.

"Mommy!" Sophia all to soon crashed into her legs. "I'm sorry for earlier! I love you an-"

"Sophia I told you to wait!" Maia rushed in, trying to drag the little girl away from her mother. "Clary I am so sorr-"

"I just want to say sorry mommy! I'm not ma-" Clary bent down to the little girls level attempting to quite her.

"Soph-" Clary grunted, stopped by the young girl throwing her arms around her neck cutting off Clary's air supply.

Unknowingly to their left stool Jace staring at the interaction Clary was having with what he thought was a mysterious child. He watched as she and another women scrambled to calm the little girl down when a additional child walked to them, observing the situation calmly. Surprisingly to Jace the little boy looked up to him, smiling and voicing a small hello, he found himself saying one back before the boy choice to look at the two girls again, but that wasn't the most shocking part of this weird scenario Jace found himself in. But it was the eyes of the boy that sent a shiver down his spine; eyes that were to familiar, it was those eyes that caused a sharp sting to shoot through Jace's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

 **Long right? It took me almost three full days do get to the end.**

 **I don't really love the quality of it and I would prefer another week to work all the wrinkles out since I'm a little rust kicking out chapters like this, but you guys have waited long enough for all the goodieness. We are done with all the introduction part of the story and now we are headed straight for the juicy meat!**

 **I need a Beta really bad.**

 **I also need sleep.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'll jump into writing more in the coming week, hopefully…**

 **Like I said, I need to do a massive edit, soon though, not now.**

 **Anyways, what do think?**

 **What are your favorite parts?**

 **Who is your fav, and who do you hate?**

 **What do you will happen next?**

 **What are you dying to find out?**

 **Do you know any willing betas that would help a girl out?**

 **Can't wait to hear what you think!**

 **All the love,**

 **~BabyBritt**


	16. Secrets and there Hiding Places Pt 1

**Oh, why hello there, long time no see! How have you all been? My life has been very chaotic and busy literally nonstop, one second your girl things she gets a little break and then BOOM, life is like** _ **JK, ha, you thought!**_

 **I am not saying that I'm back completely by posting this very tiny piece on what's to come, but all your kind words and love have ignited my chilling heart and I just** _ **have too**_ **give you guys the only little thing I've had written for months now.**

 **I know, I know, it verrry short but it's all I have. And you guys have waited long enough not to be given** _ **something!**_ **I hope I can get a full-length chapter up by before Christmas, but I make no promise what so ever! So please don't hold me to it, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters are owned by Casandra Clare, I just own the plot and the twins**

* * *

It was the rings of darker gold inside the light amber of his eyes that made Jace's lungs contract. They held a mix between gold and green, his left holding a hint more hazel stir, overlapping the bleak color of jade. A shade of green that Jace was well acquainted with, or so he thought.

If he had to compare the two, he would draw a link to his own and Clary's.

 _Hers and his… hers and his?_

That made no sense in his mind, none at all, and the thought frankly was impossible, so there had to be another explanation. He looked up to see Clary's vibrant hair shine in the dim and warm lighting of the building and he studied how his eyesight didn't change, that the color stood bright against her dark dress, which happened to be several shades darker than her eyes would be. He ruled out the notion of himself developing a case of color blindness, never noticing till today, from all the bright lights flashed in his face over the years.

But it still didn't make sense, figuring he must have had the wrong idea of what shade her eyes were, that his memory surely had faded due to all the time passed.

He stood there like a statue, waiting for her to look up, and when she finally did - and he confirmed it was indeed the same tinge he had held onto for many years - his brain felt a hundred volts of electricity shoot through it, forcing his eyelids shut in an attempt to block the pain.

Leaving one word stuck on repeat in the form of a little girls high-pitched shout.

" _Mommy!"_

 _Mommy?_

Looking up to the Clary he once thought he knew, he analyzed the interaction she was having with the short child. He could clearly see her lips moving, but he could hear no sound, just a distant hollow buzz ringing in his eardrums.

He didn't want to think anymore because the far-off theories his mind started to conjure up only resulted to a searing pain, bouncing around in his skull. So, he didn't; he just stayed where he was, not moving a muscle and not thinking.

In his mind, time stood still, or maybe he just wished it had.

* * *

The delicately crafted life Clary had built, suddenly felt like it came burning down in thick chunks of cinder. She could feel the beads of nervous sweat seeping through her pores as the words that were toppling past her four-year old's lips and into her ear sounded like rough waves crashing onto a rocky shoreline. What pulled her back into reality was the warmth of skin to skin contact she received as she pried her daughter's small hands away from her neck and quickly made an efferent to cease her ramble.

"Sophia, listen to me." Sophia flinched at the cold, stern demeanor Clary had fazed into, but it also made the little girl grasp enough seriousness to calm herself. Clary looked up from her crouched position on the hard-wooden flooring to glance to her side where she had left Jace standing. As soon as her eyes passed over his broad shoulders, locked with tension, she wanted the world to fold in on itself, eliminating this dreaded nightmare coming to life. But before her eyes could be pulled to his magnetic ones, they drifted to capture the full image of a short miniature frame near identical to the man that stood inches away, seizing her in awe.

There stood JJ, and encasing his small delicate face, was the same iconic honey colored hair topped off with soft curls, a rare and deadly combination that drove most of the world's female population mad. Her eyes scanned the top of his head to the tips of his curls, brushing the collar of his white dress shirt as it laid beneath his polo sweater, long overdue for a trim, all the while his tiny hands resting at his sides. Ice wrapped around her heart as she discovered then that he came about an inch shy high to Jace's hips.

But where JJ stood calmly, Jace was stock-still, fingers clamping open and shut as they dangled at his side. Clary didn't dare look to his face but instead turned her attention back to the antsy Sophia in front of her.

"Mommy needs you and JJ to go with Maia."

"But-" Tears started to form at the brinks of Sophia's eyes, threatening to spill forward.

"Hey," Clary soothed, "I'm not upset with you, pumpkin," brushing stray locks of fine hair behind her daughters ear. "Mommy just… needs to handle something, okay?" She hoped Sophia couldn't feel the nervous shake of her hand as she dusted the pad of her thumb over her rosy, plumped freckled cheeks, and that she could find a little will power to hold off her attack for a few more moments.

"Come on kid," Maia spoke softly from behind Sophia's shoulders, an arm stretched out to gently tug the small girl away from her mother and guide her into safety. Clary's gaze met Maia's, sending thanks in a single look, only receiving a shy nodded in reply.

"Clary, what is going on?" boomed a loud voice.

Jocelyn was emerging from the brink of a now quieting crowd of guests with a very confused and flushed Luke at her heels. Concern littered her face, but as she turned her head to her left where her eyes met the appearance of a stilled Jace, a blazed fire ignited within her. Lips parted, ready to spill licks of flames when a very composed Maryse stepped forward to halt her attack.

Her face was calm, Clary noticed, not even a wrinkle creased her forehead as she directed firm eyes toward Clary's fuming mother, locking the elder women in a power dominating stare down. No winner would be declared as each woman denied stepping down, "Jocelyn." Luke faintly mumbled, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to draw back some of her strain. But Jocelyn only stood taller, Clary watched as the lines around her mother's eyes sharpen, beckoning for a challenge.

Maryse retaliated in an eased composure, a small nod of her head in the direction of the gathering crowd around their now growing spectacle. Jocelyn battled with her eyes before she slowly turned her head, seeing for herself the threat that lay before them. When her eyes caught on a young man holding up a cellphone hastily trying to record their interaction, Jocelyn surrendered to a draw.

* * *

 **So, are you guys up for Part II?**

 **Let me know what you think and what you would like to see, maybe it will spark my creative drive? I don't know lol. But let me know how's life been treating you guys!**

 **But just so you guys know I've got a Beta and she is damn well amazing! I don't know if she is okay with me putting her username up, but I gotta shout her out, she is really a true gem! So, check her out RumpelstiltskinWantsMySanity at the moment life has us both insanely busy, but I love her, she is amazing!**

 **I'm going to be trying to go back and edit all other chapters from the very beginning, because I cringe when I look at most of them and she has been so amazingly helpful!**

 **All the love,**

 **BabyBritt**


End file.
